


两人的迟缓

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525
Summary: 章一：如果说你很遥远章二：欧式几何与三次元章三：负重飞行章四：两人的迟缓番外两种答案杀青旅行





	两人的迟缓

### 序

夏天刚过去一半，正是大阪最热的时候，阳光白亮得一点都不像漫画里画的那样温柔，也就树影看上去还算是有些斑驳的凉意，但毕竟还是热，单凭树影我是绝对不愿意出门去的。  
接到沙友理的电话是在近晚间，我正仰躺在床上读漫画，然后放在地毯上的手机就震动起来了。有些犯懒的缘故，我一手捉紧了漫画书的书页，一手伸出去取手机，果然是够不着，没奈何只好再使些力，手臂绷得太直，连带捉着漫画书的那只手也用力起来。总算是够到了手机，我松了口气按下接听，沙友理这货大概又去参加什么聚会了吧，背景音嘈杂得近乎扰民，我皱一皱眉，正准备质问她打电话过来做什么。  
“七濑七濑，麻衣样回来了哦！大家现在都在这边轰趴，她说想要见见你，我就给你打电话了——？”  
沙友理的声音很可爱，此刻更是一下子就能听出她语气里的快乐情绪，但是——  
我挂了电话之后仍旧躺在床上，怔怔地望着已经被我刚刚捏到有些发皱的漫画书页。翻个身，用正常的视角看向地毯，才觉得刚刚自己把手机放得相当远，居然也能拿到。  
“七濑的手臂很长啊。”  
那个人，白石麻衣，曾经这么说过。

打理形象用掉了半个小时还多，虽然平日都是裹一件外套就直接出门的，但那是因为因为整日里见面的都只是那些人而已，生驹啊松村啊高山啊。活蹦乱跳的西瓜组在这个近几年来最热的夏天里尤其体谅我，单单把我一个人撇下到北方去玩了，所以我原本以为漫画社截稿之后的这头一个礼拜不用社交，再加上天气实在是炎热得不像话，能宅在家里看漫画看到爽的。  
结果白石麻衣这个人就偏偏选在这么热的时候登场了。该怎么说呢？不愧是永远能够闪亮登场的人。

到达居酒屋的时候已经是那通电话之后一个小时了，松村似乎是喝高了，看到我就大声嚷嚷着要罚酒一杯，高山和生驹息事宁人似的按住了松村的手臂，一面说着哎呀不要这样，你不是早就知道娜酱就是这么磨蹭又宅的人吗？似乎是照顾到白石艺能界人士的身份，包厢的位置选得还算偏角落。我一面向着所有人低头打招呼一面在空位上坐下了，那几个人一切照旧。  
只有白石，她一手托了腮坐在原处，从我进来到大家闹腾到一切恢复正常，她都没有讲过一句话。  
近看才发觉她的发色与最近的杂志封面不大一样，但频繁的染发居然也没能伤到她的发质。她唇上方的那颗痣看起来仍旧有些笑意——当然仅仅是在她真正笑起来的时候，当年在学校她可是绝对的冰山美人，男生们都不敢接近她。  
扯远了，当年的那个冰山美人后来辍了学，凭借着自身的资质轻而易举地进入了艺能圈，成为一颗崭新的星。我在她辍学以后到现在这三年的时间里从来没有跟她联系过，但常常会在各式各样的番组或者杂志封面上看到她。  
这个放在艺能界也毫不逊色的人，此刻正坐在我的对面，她托着腮望着我，眼神与三年前一样，我完全无法判断她究竟喝酒了没有。  
她在一片嘈杂里望着我，眼角含了些笑意。

让我想象一下，她一定是先同生驹打招呼的，然后露出怪姐姐的本性，说不定还会出其不意地在生驹脸上偷亲一下；然后是沙友理，她会一脸笑意地抱住沙友理，毕竟松村从高中起就是她的迷妹了；然后是高山，大概她们俩会不厌其烦地重复她们当时有些傻气的组合名，叫什么来着？白高？  
旧的人际关系也好，旧的梗也罢，全部都是她可以用来拉近两人距离的方法。  
但是我呢？

“麻衣样，那个综艺节目上的奶油炮，是真的会把奶油涂在脸上么？还是后期做出来的效果？”  
“麻衣样，杂志的专属模特，是不是要控制饮食啊？不然会不小心发胖？”  
“麻衣样……”  
在我发呆的空档里，大家的问题铺天盖地地来了，明明已经聊了很久了吧，不累么？  
但白石明显听不到我的腹诽，她游刃有余地回应着所有人的问题。我端起眼前的杯子，里面的冰已经融化了大半，酒的味道都没那么重了。  
她在这个时候重新看向我，嘴角总算勾起了笑容。  
“七濑，好久不见。”

——但是我呢？  
——当然也是普通对待咯。  
毕竟她是白石麻衣，再毕竟，她一直这么忙，三年前的、说不定是开玩笑的话，她早就忘记了吧。

但我没有忘，三年前的车站，眼前的几个人站成一排向她道别，她一个一个地跟我们说再见，像是一个偶像的移动握手会，那个场面现在想想其实还是有些好笑的。她身上还穿着高中的制服，据她说来不及换，因为她太急着离开了，我们几个人身上也都穿着隔夜还没洗的制服，头发乱糟糟，白石她就拖着那个小小的行李箱，跟我们每个人都道别。  
我站在队伍的末尾，垂着头，白石走到我眼前时我像高山一样伸出手准备同她握握手，因为我觉得我们不大适合拥抱。  
她的眼睛有些肿，还带着黑眼圈，制服有些皱巴巴的，但这些都掩盖不了她的傲然和美丽，她用那双略微发肿的眼睛死死盯着我伸出去的手看，末了还是朝着我的方向迈了一步，抱住了我。  
电车在不远处发出鸣笛，隧道里的风已经先一步抵达，我被那风吹得眯起眼睛，还在心里想着昨天的露营和白石今天的道别。想着如果是我的话，绝对没有办法像白石这样决绝的。  
就在那个时候，白石的手臂圈紧了我，她把我抱得很紧，一侧的脸颊与我的脸颊也毫无亲密之意地贴得很紧。  
“我们，没有办法做朋友的，你不靠过来的话，我也不会朝你走过去。”  
虽然成长和三年的时间能够将这样中二的话语抹除干净，但我，果然是没有办法忘记这句话。  
这个又美丽又倔强的人，三年前明明跟我说过没法做朋友的。  
而此刻的她，坐在我的对面，对所有的谈话都游刃有余，笑意看上去也都发自内心。  
我将手里的杯子放回桌面，总觉得冰块，似乎又融化了一些。  
“是啊，好久不见。”我对着对面的人露出了笑容。好像我也把她当年上车前的那句话忘记了一样。  
虽然我没有办法像她一样的果决和坚韧，也绝对做不到像她一样游刃有余，而只是守在大阪老老实实地做漫画家。但说实话，三年过去，不管怎样都还是会有成长的。  
比如我不会再像三年前那样，因为听了她那真实却又残忍的话而变得不知所措起来。

“麻衣样这次回来是休假还是？”到所有人都吃饱喝足的后半，闲谈开始占了更多的场面，我听到高山这么问她。  
“我在大阪付了首付。”麻衣样垂头喝茶，语气轻松的就像刚刚说的是她买了一个包一样，虽然她的包大概也都并不便宜。  
“欸！！”众人惊讶的声音几乎能把房顶掀开，我也有点吃惊地看向她。  
“反正现在的常规番组总部和制作中心在大阪。”  
这倒是真的，白石那个人气很高的番组，制作中心确实是在大阪，我猜她的人气是番组运营选择她的一方面，地元，是另一方面。  
“而且现在交通也方便，我去东京工作也不会受太大阻碍。”  
确实是这样。  
“而且，我把房子买在自己的家乡，不是很正常的事情么？”  
——当然也没有人能够反驳，事实上，有谁能够反驳认认真真地讲着话的白石麻衣？毕竟这是我们都还在教科书的书角画涂鸦时就已经在番组上经历奶油炮并且做出神对应的人。  
这话我当然只能在心里说，毕竟她都说了"我们没有办法做朋友"，我自然也不想表现得对她太过关注。  
至于我会去看她的番组和杂志？当然还是因为她太过耀眼了。从高中起就是如此，她的耀眼已经超越众人追捧的层级，一跃到了无人能够近身的地步。  
你想想可怕不可怕，一个美丽的高中女孩子，居然能够因为太过好看而导致没有人敢去追求她、没有人敢去接近她。

我记得那个时候她是全校的焦点。她经过楼下时那些偷偷在制服里穿乐队T恤的男生们会伏在栏杆上垂头看她，女生们则厌恶她，觉得她美丽而高傲。她太耀眼了，以至于所有人都觉得她不属于这里。  
她自己一开始并不那么觉得。我们也不那么觉得。  
毕竟只是个十几岁的女生而已，她跟小実是邻居，性格又好，理所当然地融入了我们这几个人的小圈子，相处起来完全没有问题，而且我记得她的模仿能力超强的，经常粗着嗓子模仿小実早上出门时回应自己那唠叨个没完没了的母亲的话语，把我们所有人都逗得笑起来。  
虽然那个时候我们都只顾着捧腹大笑，没有注意到她从来没有讨论过与自己父母有关的话题。  
等我们意识到这个问题的时候，她也意识到自己不属于这里了。

我记得也是夏天，麻衣样那段时间心情都不太好，因为拒绝了别人的告白的缘故——虽然这对她来说是常有的事。  
但那次跟以前大概不太一样，因为她拒绝的，是一个太妹。大概是得不到回应就要毁掉的那种吧，那段时间我总能看见她脸上有些细小的伤痕，是下手力度被留心过了的，不会太过夸张，又能传达出她被欺侮了信号的程度。  
但她从来不说，也没见她哭过。她不说，我们所有人都不敢问，但毕竟心里都偷偷地关心着她，所以当小実提议去露营散心的时候，我们所有人都几乎是迫不及待地，同意了。  
露营还算是成功，大家吃饱喝足以后纷纷躺下望天，有一搭没一搭地闲聊着各种话题和八卦。  
“我妈妈走了。”白石的声音像是结了一层冰一样的冷静，我们一下子都没能反应过来。  
“昨天她跟我家老爹吵了一架，然后昨天晚上人就不见了。”没有人询问，白石自顾自地把话说了下去。  
我们都不敢讲话。  
“其实我早就知道她会走掉，总有那么一天她会走掉的。”白石继续说着。  
她的声音自始至终都很冷静，我们几个都怯怯地保持着沉默，不敢做出任何回应。  
我双手交叠、垫在后脑勺下望着天空，假装在看星星，野外的视野其实很好，适合观星。但我那天没有戴眼镜，因为烧烤要接触火的缘故，也没戴隐形。  
所以我视野一片模糊地望着天空，偷偷地在心里想着。  
原来白石她从来没有哭过啊，我记不起任何她曾经落过泪的场景，除了有时候看书或者看电影遇到感动的情节。  
原来这就是她从来不谈论有关父母的话题的原因，听她刚刚讲起母亲时的那个语气，大概父母与她之间也是充满了疏离吧。  
一直被父母宠着的我自然很难体会到她的心情，只是突然了解了她的处境，明白了为什么她会那么的难以接近，明白了为什么她不喜欢我的触碰。  
然后，我自己也不清楚究竟是出于怜悯还是出于怎样莫名的心情，在暗地里下定了决心，从明天起，想要跟白石搞好关系。

夏季的夜晚总是很短，在野外更是因为蚊虫的缘故睡不安宁，我是对于蚊虫十分敏感的那一类人，所以半夜被蚊子的嗡嗡声吵醒的时候有些不耐烦地翻了个身。  
然后我注意到身侧的白石还醒着，手机屏幕微弱的亮光照在她脸上。  
我有些慌张地闭上了双眼，害怕她发觉我已经醒来了。  
还没有办法那么快地对舒适区外的人做出反应，麻衣样也只是昨晚下定了决心想要跟她处好关系而已。  
然后我听到了细微的、异乎寻常的呼吸声，用了几秒钟才反应过来麻衣样是在哭。  
是了，毕竟离开的是自己的母亲。  
我有些尴尬地这么想着，紧紧闭着双眼，用尽全力让自己的呼吸频率听上去似乎是在熟睡。

然后第二天的早上，是松村元气满满地叫醒了大家，我因为夜半醒来的缘故，人已经坐起身了，意识却还没能跟上。  
然后白石说的话让我彻底清醒过来了。  
“我要去东京。”  
她当时是这么说的来着。

“我们家有客人。”  
“我家父母最近都在，没有空余的位置。”  
“我明天要出差，等下回去要连夜打包。”  
……  
在她们这帮损友一个一个把借口说完之前，我已经有了不好的预感，果不其然最后只剩下我还没讲话。  
大概讲了什么编造的借口的话，只能大家集资把醉醺醺的她送到哪家酒店去了吧。  
那样实在是不太好，毕竟她才刚回来第一天。  
我只好把她塞进出租车，然后一面朝大家摆手说再见一面也挤进后座去。

在输入家门的密码时，一直倚着我的白石突然哭了起来，大颗大颗的眼泪落了下来。  
我有些惊讶地偏过头去看她，新换的发色、垂下的眼睫、唇上的那颗痣……我完全说不出她跟三年前相比有什么变化，因为她看上去仍然美丽又倔强，十九岁就意识到了自己不属于大阪，然后仅仅用了一晚上便下定了决心要去东京。  
她真的很少哭吧，虽然在我的印象中她吃了不少苦，即使是去了东京，在形势严峻的艺能界肯定也吃了很多苦。  
但我很少看到她哭。  
一共只有两次，上一次我的反应是……  
于是我伸手抱紧了她，她身上的酒味混合着香味冲进了我的鼻腔。好像是无比熟练地，她将下颌放进我的肩窝，明明之前只拥抱过一次。  
“七濑变了呢，上次看到我哭你还装作睡着了。”  
她喃喃说着的话语，只是让我把她抱得更紧了。

想要跟你搞好关系这件事，三年前没能实现，三年后可以继续的…吧？

 

### 如果说你很遥远

1.  
白石醒来的时候天色已经大亮，她抬起手，将手背挡在眼前，翻了个身打算再睡一会儿，宿醉和眼睛的胀痛让她觉得此刻的自己仿佛一张被揉皱的纸页，四肢百骸都充满了深深的疲倦。  
但没过几秒钟，她便又醒过来了，而且是猛地坐起身、清醒得不行的那种。  
刚刚翻身之后，冲进鼻腔的气味，不是酒店的气味，也不是自己房间的气味，而是一种属于别人的、淡淡的甜香。  
下地以后才听到了细碎的声响，似乎还有精米的香味。  
顺着味道的方位找到了厨房，白石看到西野围着围裙，坐在一张高脚凳上，正双手捧脸地望着电饭锅，一脸神游天外的表情。  
首先冲上心头的是一种程度上的不知所措，白石一向面对西野时都不知所措。  
她跟西野两个人，从来都不在一个次元，她总觉得西野感兴趣的东西都细致又微妙，而自己感兴趣的则全是些对于所有人来说都是大事的东西，所以有些时刻她面对西野时，总是会生出深深的疲倦感来——不是不想要靠近，但是究竟要怎么靠近？  
发呆的空档儿，西野已经发觉了白石的存在，于是她站起身来，有些怯怯地问她要不要先去洗漱再吃东西？“可能没有麻衣样烧的饭好吃，但我也算是尽力了……”这样小心地说着，似乎是有些窘迫的样子，又因为没有得到白石的回复而变得更加窘迫起来，慌忙说些别的话语来打破这窘迫：“洗漱用具洗手间里都有，我早上去买的来着，都是新的，都没拆放在那里，麻衣样可以用那个。”  
白石看着西野，好不容易抬起眼来了，与自己的视线相接了一秒钟又局促地转开去，只好有些无奈地扯了扯嘴角，答上一句“麻烦了。”于是转身，走到厨房门口的时候像是突然想到什么一般地又转过身来，问着西野为什么在厨房发呆。  
“啊…因为之前有听娜娜敏说过的，她很喜欢一个人在厨房对着排气口发呆，觉得似乎这样在心情上会稍微变成大人，有意无意地就学了起来。”  
这是什么奇怪的理由啊…白石在心里觉得不明所以，看见西野认真的表情又更加觉得好笑起来，忍不住就继续问了下去“所以有觉得自己变成了大人么？”  
西野歪歪头，一副认真沉思的样子，白石稍微有些等得不耐烦的时候西野才总算是想好了答案：“果然是，有一点点吧，娜娜我也不清楚。”  
又来，自己叫自己娜娜什么的，被很多人理所应当地爱着什么的，只是在心情上变成了大人这种事情都值得认认真真思索什么的。白石点了点头，转身去找洗漱间了。  
果然，还是觉得你很遥远。  
白石站在洗漱台前，望着西野丢在台上的便利店的袋子，自己只有一个人，里面装着的可不止一套洗漱用具，白石将袋子拿起来看，一次性的洗漱用具和非一次性的都有，似乎是怕一次性的不够用，干脆还买了六份。  
被西野这份诚惶诚恐的心情搞得哭笑不得，白石皱了皱眉，嘴角却是勾起来的，她望了一眼镜子里自己那张神情看起来似乎是万分纠结的脸，最终伸出手去，拆开了并非一次性的那一套。

西野将饭盛好并且摆了桌以后，白石也洗漱好了，很普通地隔着桌子坐在西野的对面。“看起来好像很好吃的样子——”白石脸上露出了一副似乎很是惊喜、仿佛在做美食报告的神情，然后偷眼看到了对面的西野垂着头局促不安的样子。  
什么啊，压根没有抬起眼来，浪费了自己准备得很好的表情。白石这么想着，撇了撇嘴，拿起了眼前摆着的筷子。  
是普通的味道，但是相比这个，白石更为惊讶的是西野居然能够把饭烧到能吃的地步，因为三年前的西野似乎是对于料理完全不能够的样子。  
姑且算是一直平静无话地吃完了早餐，白石侧过脸去望向窗口，天光大亮，虽然是紧紧地关着窗，但也还是能够听到连续不断的蝉鸣声。  
西野住的房子算不上大，白石昨天从松村她们那里听说了，西野现在是在做漫画相关方面的工作，三不五时地去看哥哥的舞台剧，父母也会得空过来照料一下她的饮食起居。  
“娜酱是没有什么野心、能够把现下的生活过得很好的人啦。”当时生驹大着嗓子这么说着，手上比划的动作极其夸张。  
但白石相信生驹的话。  
西野七濑，在她的印象里似乎就是这样的一个人。  
安安静静地活在当下，太过稳定了以至于别人很难踏进她已经成型了的小圈子里去。  
是因为这个原因，当时想要跟她走近些的自己，才会被她一再地挡在墙壁之外吗？

西野收拾了碗筷，连灶台都反复地擦洗了三次，再也没有什么事情可做的时候才转身出了厨房，一眼便看到白石坐在客厅，正端详着摆在桌上的相框。  
被她拿在手里的那个黑色的相框，没记错的话，应该是哥哥太盛的照片。  
西野心里没来由地有些羞赧，倒不是羞于展示自己家人的照片给别人看，她一向是不在意的，但如果是白石的话，就会觉出一点别扭。  
于是她朝前迈了几步，却也不敢伸手将相框抢回，只好盯着相框，结果变成了她和白石都端详着自家哥哥照片的奇异景象。  
这个时候她听到白石突然笑出声来，将手里的相框朝着自己的方向偏了一偏，右手已经点上了照片的平面，指甲上还涂着黑色的指甲油：“娜酱的哥哥，拍照的时候跟娜酱一样，把手里的东西举的很高、背也挺得笔直啊。”  
西野闻言重新看向相框，自家哥哥确实是这样的没错。  
“你们西野家的人，都是这么乖的么？”白石偏过脸来，脸上是笑着的神色。  
似乎是不擅长应对白石的笑容，西野有些局促地垂下头去，下一秒她听到了白石带着愉快音调的建议：“七濑要一起去逛街吗？”  
末了是指甲敲击相框玻璃的声响：“如果七濑买了东西的话，也来拍照，会是这种很乖的感觉吗？”  
好像是被小看了吧，西野心底涌上了一丝羞愧引出的怒意，还垂着头，却用力地又点了点头。

但都收拾好了，临要出门的时候，白石又开始讲西野不擅长应对的话了。  
“啊，逛街的话，就不想穿高跟鞋了。”  
西野闻言垂头看向地面，玄关处确实躺着两只高跟，大概是昨天白石一面哭一面甩在地板上的吧，乱七八糟的，自己居然也没顾得上整理。  
“那怎么办？我去买双新的给你？”西野弯腰将高跟摆好，从鞋柜里拿出了穿惯的运动鞋。  
“欸，原本就是要出门去逛街的，提前让七濑出门去帮我买鞋子多不好，”白石脸上仍然是西野不擅长应对的笑容，神色深了一深：“不如七濑把鞋子借我穿？”  
……

当然不能说不好吧？白石都已经这么要求了。  
只好一面怀疑着自己的鞋码对于白石来说会不会太小，一面将手里的复古黑白运动鞋交出去。  
然后西野想了想，从鞋柜里拿出另外一双运动鞋，上次妈妈来的时候刚刚帮忙洗过的鞋子，还没来得及串鞋带，西野朝着一旁走了几步，坐在沙发上开始串鞋带。  
明明是在自己家里，却偏偏像是在谁家做客一样的拘谨。西野在心里埋怨着自己面对白石时的不器用，一面垂头减少与白石的交流。  
玄关处传来白石小声的笑：“七濑的鞋子都是运动鞋么？”  
西野也没有回应，只是继续串着鞋带。  
等到将鞋子穿上，双脚都着了地，试探性地跺了跺脚，西野一面摸索着确认包包里的钥匙和手机，一面站起身来。  
然后她今天第一次笑了。  
果然是鞋码有些问题，白石直到现在都还没能将鞋子穿上。  
不知道是怎样的心理，但看着紧皱眉头与那双大Air搏斗着的白石，西野的笑意实在是发自内心，忍都忍不住。  
“你还笑。”白石有些没好气地抬起眼来：“帮帮我啊。”  
于是西野一面笑着，一面走近了，与白石的距离大概是比吃饭时候坐对过还要近，连白石身上的气味都冲进鼻腔了。于是脸腾地发起烫来，笑意自然不知道在何时便停止了。  
西野垂头握住白石的脚踝，一手将鞋子套上白石的脚尖。隔着袜子也能感受到白石圆润的脚后跟，西野便觉得脸上更烫了，于是冒出细密的汗珠来，手上使了力将白石的右脚塞进鞋子，理理鞋舌系好了鞋带，平时自己穿时从不用这样的，都是一脚蹬上就开了门走掉了。  
脸上的汗珠应该已经有想要垂下来的趋势，西野一面在心里埋怨着自己为什么要把空调关得那么早，应该等收拾完了再关空调的，一面伸手握住了白石另外一只脚的脚踝。  
这个时候白石缩回了脚。  
西野有些惊讶地抬眼看向白石。  
“太紧了，脚趾都伸展不开。”白石苦着一张脸。  
那要怎么办？继续帮她穿？还是帮她把穿好的那一只脱下来？  
西野左右为难地这么想着，感受到几秒钟的时间过去，而自己还没能给出回应，因此觉得更加热了，汗珠顺着脸颊的轮廓滑到了下颌。  
白石伸手在她肩上推了一把，没有防备的西野朝后倒去，跌坐在地上。  
她有些茫然地想要站起身来，但并不能如愿——  
白石随后跨坐在她的腿上。  
更近了，挂在西野下颌的汗珠落了下来，淌在白石那件一看就很贵的短袖里。  
西野抬眼看了一眼白石，然后伸手将穿在白石脚上的那只鞋子脱了下来，连鞋带都没解，算得上是在用蛮力了，她看见白石好看的眉皱了一下。  
“七濑很热吗？”白石小声地笑着，右手抬起，虎口处贴着西野的脸颊，缓缓落下，最后到了下颌。  
西野没有回答，她有些手忙脚乱摸索着白石的长裙，将手探进白石的裙底。

白石纵情地捉紧西野的后背时，西野仰着脸舔舐着白石的脖颈，然后向上，几乎是渴求性地用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着白石唇上的痣，最终才捉紧了白石的舌，反复地吸吮着。  
因为这渴求的缘故，西野曲起了双腿，跨坐在她身上的白石双腿因此也被架开了一些，西野将手指朝着她身体更深的地方送，白石的呼吸骤然变得急促起来，露出了溺水一般的神情。  
等到一切都结束的时候白石已经没了力气，靠在西野的肩上，面颊的一侧贴紧了西野的面颊。  
年下自然也没了力气，只是靠上去便已经朝后倒了下去，仰躺在地板上。  
“对不起，我不是很擅长这个，如果你觉得不舒服的话…”  
结果讲出来的第一句话是这个，白石放弃了什么缠绵暧昧的想法，有气无力地命令西野开空调。  
实在是太热了。  
倒在地上的两个人，身体舒展开来便超出了鞋柜的遮掩范围，窗户外投射进来的天光、连续不断的蝉鸣声，一下子又都涌进刚刚已经失去知觉的耳朵和眼睛里来。  
西野刚刚已经答应了要开空调，却仍然瘫在地板上没有动弹。白石也脱了力，只是伏在西野身上调整着呼吸。  
“还要逛街吗…”  
结果西野第二次开口让白石有些恼羞成怒，腿还若有若无地缠着西野的腿，手已经抬起来，将西野身上的T恤一侧的领口扯得变形，露出了锁骨和肩膀来。  
这才发觉西野的脖颈上原来也有一颗痣啊，白石探出舌尖舔了舔那颗痣，随即在西野的肩头恶狠狠地咬了一口。  
她能够感受到西野吃痛地绷紧了全身，但却没有听到西野的叫喊。  
罢了，果然还是那个西野。  
白石这么想着，叹了口气，贴在西野耳边笑道：“逛什么街，我腰都酸了，我要洗澡。”  
西野这才答应着，摸索着将手掌撑在地板上，摸索着坐起身来。  
先是开空调，然后是努力抱着白石往浴室移动。

西野从洗澡间出来的时候路过洗漱台，注意到白石拆开的洗漱用具，她想了一想，将那一堆一次性的洗漱用具收进柜子里去了。  
然后是清理玄关处的那一小块地板，运动鞋还乱七八糟地躺在地板上，西野伸手摆正了它们，明明知道应该出门为白石买鞋的，但心虚到担心自己此刻身上会散发出什么味道，于是想着干脆洗了澡再出门。再然后西野拉上了窗帘，拿好了给白石用的浴巾，又准备好自己的换洗衣服。  
眼神看到摆在桌上的哥哥和父母的照片，不知道为什么会觉得羞赧，于是伸手将相框朝下扣着。

白石此刻被早间闻到的、西野的味道包围了，原来是沐浴剂的味道么…刚刚伏在西野身上时也嗅到了这种味道。白石这么想着，舒展着身体，仰起脸来，望向天花板。  
跟年下做，是会有种自己都很难觉察到的禁忌感。  
尤其对象还是那个几年前无论如何都很难接近的、遥远的西野七濑。

 

2.  
西野眯起眼睛，凑近眼前的柜台，新出的运动鞋有一款配色她一眼就喜欢上了，按理说应该是马上就能买下来的程度，毕竟她急着赶回去跟白石一起吃晚饭。  
她出门来已经是午后，上午白石洗过澡以后按理说她可以马上去冲个凉然后出门的，但只裹着浴巾的白石绝对明白自身的优势在哪里，在艺能界的这几年也让她更加明白这一点，她坐得笔直，将一条腿搁在另条腿上，不紧不慢地开始用卸甲液清理着指甲。  
是再普通不过的行为和动作，看在西野眼里却是完全的无法忍耐，她之前可没有经历过什么情事的洗礼，连刚刚跟白石做都笨拙得可以，白石的那条裙子缠绕在她的腿上，她双手急切地上下摸索着，原本以为是已经探了进去的，结果却只触到布料。  
不过最终……  
商店的灯光明亮，玻璃做的柜台也纤尘不染，西野突然觉得想到白石时自己的这份羞怯几乎要被摊开来放在灯光下了，于是她从柜台前直起身来，双手隔着玻璃点一点刚刚看好的那双白色的鞋子：“这双，麻烦这个尺码和大一码的各来一双。”末了又信心不足地发问：“如果尺码不适合的话，可不可以退货？”  
导购不明所以地睁大双眼看向西野，眼前的客人单看穿着打扮似乎是二十多岁的成年人了，发问的神情和惴惴的眼神却又都像小孩子一样，是不清楚尺码所以买两双回去再把不合适的一双退货么？虽然之前不是没有过因尺码不合适而退换的先例，但，买两双回去，她大概还是头一回见。  
于是导购笑着建议眼前的客人不如打个电话去问问清楚尺码再做决定。  
西野摇了摇头，很是迟疑的模样：“不合适的话不能够退货吗？”  
导购被这位客人去简就繁的行动逗笑，只好点点头称没有关系，是可以退货的。  
西野拎着两个鞋盒，步子迈得飞快。  
赶得上的话可以跟白石一起把不合适的那双退掉，然后再一起去吃个晚饭。  
输入家门密码的时候尚且觉得没有什么，进去以后低头看见放在玄关、自己没敢收进鞋柜的那双高跟不见了。  
在抬起眼来望向客厅的一瞬间，心情已经先一步地沉下去了。  
西野将手里的购物袋丢在地上，鞋盒与地板敲击发出响声，虽然导购说过鞋盒吊牌还有鞋底都没有问题的话才能退换。

 

白石将双手举起至齐胸的位置，曲起手指查看刚刚做好的指甲，淡粉色和番组的打光很是相配，于是她闭起双眼，等待导演倒数着番组开始收录的讯号。  
“3、2、1，开始！”  
白石睁开双眼，和搭档的MC柴田一起，对着一号机的镜头露出了微笑。  
这个番组是一次收录两集的习惯，收录完成之后白石笑着向柴田和staff鞠躬道谢，一面说着“感谢关照”一面退到外面，然后朝着电梯走去。  
电梯开始运转之后白石揉一揉后颈，有些疲惫的样子。  
不出意外的话，放送台的大楼下，小池社长的车应该已经等在那里了。

 

高级娱乐场所的灯光都是暧昧的暖黄，与收录现场的光照完全不同，在以往是令白石觉得精神放松的好去处。  
“很累么？”小池眼神望向前面VIP区的沙发，虽然没有看向白石，还是很好地觉察到了白石的疲惫。  
“有一点。”白石点点头，紧了紧挽着小池的手。收录什么的其实完全不在话下，刚入行的那两年她甚至在连着三天出外景的情况下还能提前一个小时起床化一个看起来跟素颜没什么两样的淡妆。  
但今天，实在是那位西野太过不解风情，做的时候笨拙得要死，磨蹭半天连自己的裙摆在哪里都搞不清楚，也没有等到自己充分的情动就径自进去了，指甲倒是修剪得很好，没有觉出不适，但果然并不是一个很温顺的人，虽然白石承认在这位慌乱的学妹找到节奏以后自己确实很舒服，但那也是对于西野毫不温柔的调情的忍耐之下才感受到的舒服。  
“那今天就早些应酬完吧，你觉得累还要带你来应酬，实在是不好意思。”大概是已经走到了合适的距离，小池一面抬手向早已坐在沙发上的几个人打招呼，一面小声地对白石这么说着。  
“哪里，您真的是太客气了。”白石向着眼前的几个人和他们的女伴们露出笑容来，也压低了声音回应着小池。

“今天开什么酒？”落座以后小池望了一眼桌上摆着的酒瓶，还是侧过脸询问了白石的意见。  
“喔唷，小池社长果然还是一如既往地照顾白石小姐啊。”旁边的几个男人连同女伴们似乎都已经见怪不怪，只是口头上揶揄了一下，白石跟着几个人笑过一回以后，才转过身去，双手搭在小池的肩头，做出一副撒娇的模样来，在他耳边轻声说道：“能不能喝clos vougeot？”  
小池有些惊讶地望了白石一眼：“这么清淡？”  
“因为最近稍微觉得要清淡一些。”白石这么回应着，脸上的笑容在暧昧的灯光下无懈可击。  
小池笑一笑，举手叫服务生过来。  
白石看了一眼周边几个男人的女伴们，有一两个熟脸，是在工作的时候接触过的人，另外几个则没有见过，不过她也并不介意，因为那几个人过上几天就会被换成其他的、没有见过的脸，这对白石而言没有任何差别。  
虽然她在想到这些的一瞬间，还是不露痕迹地撇了撇嘴。

比出生年份晚上一年的酒，红色的液体在灯光下显得暗沉，白石将杯子晃上一晃，随即举起，凝视了一下色泽，然后喝了下去。  
意料之内的清爽，于是白石鼓起腮帮，对着小池露出一个满足的笑容来。  
小池见状似乎也是心情大好，喝了没几杯便同另外几个男人说笑起来。  
白石不慌不忙地喝着酒。  
应酬，上层人士的舞台，很贵的酒，美丽迷人的女伴，以及这样的会员制会所，简直是为有钱人们制造出的专门用以享乐的空间。  
甚至连建筑的设计都是这么地直白无畏——一层二层是会所，再往上是价格令人咋舌的豪华套间。  
她猜眼前的几个男人们喝到酩酊的时候一定会让女伴们搀扶着乘上电梯，然后去随便哪一层、刷着随便哪一张卡，释放着男人们互相吹捧以后因自尊心的极度膨胀而积聚到顶点的欲望。  
她厌恶这些，曾经有想要与她套近乎的女伴，一脸夸张地形容着自己与经理在哪里做得很好，在哪里白石记不大清楚了，大抵是某个主题套间的厨房又或者是哪里吧。  
她厌恶这些，但在那个当下，她还是谨小慎微地控制着表情，不让自己露出太过煞风景的神情来。  
所以说有时候她对自己的命运毫不怀疑地恨之入骨，有时候却又觉得是不是仅仅是因为自己没有找对位置，因为放在艺能圈里，她的经历又显得这么的幸运——小池社长是个极为顾家的人，应酬归应酬，放在第一位的却永远是妻子和女儿。  
“虽然说出来很为难，但白石小姐能不能做我的女伴？不会发生任何关系，仅仅是做戏给别人看的那种——当然，做戏这种事情，只有我们两个知道就好了。”  
于是带着抵触地完成了第一次的“做戏”——说实话甚至还带了点豁出去的心理，但小池社长遵循承诺地什么都没有做，之后体贴地让司机送她到租住到公寓楼下，甚至还买了新款的名牌包作为谢礼。  
那之后过了三年，小池一直遵守着承诺，事业上也会尽量帮衬白石。白石每次一听到小池问自己要喝什么酒时，便会在心里打开一个开关——又要开始了，演戏的模式。一开始她压根不知道要喝什么酒，什么年份又或者是什么酒庄，她都不知道，于是小池就笑，告诉她自己女儿也是搞不清楚这些，一面把关于酒的知识教给她。  
“倒不是必须要记得，只是麻衣你要在这个圈子里混下去的话，总归有些时候会有些言不由衷。”  
白石也不笨，一点就透，专心地记下那些，从不乖张，要说她与那些昙花一现的女伴们有什么区别的话，大概就是那些女伴们有时候皱着眉抱怨自己太被在乎了以至于有些困扰——白石从不会这么觉得，她很清楚自己的位置，还清楚遇到小池的好运气，她尽全力地抓住了这好运气，知道凭借着自己的年龄是玩不过那些在置业圈打拼了很多年的人的，所以她干脆不去想那些有的没的，反而跟小池愉快合作了三年。

应酬结束后已经将近十点，白石穿着连衣裙觉得有些冷，小池大概是同哪个社长聊新项目聊到情绪高涨，结伴朝外走着的时候仍然说个不停。到了外面才总算是察觉到白石似乎是有些冷，于是将西装外套脱下来替白石披上，对话的人这才觉得时间不早了，于是笑着揶揄小池社长长情又怜香惜玉：“那么就不打扰您二位了。”  
小池的情绪很高，到了车上以后吩咐了司机临时住宅的地址，一般都是先送自己回家，然后再叫司机把白石送回去的。但他今天开起了玩笑：“不然麻衣你今晚住在我这里好了。”  
白石愣怔了一下，想起背上被西野蛮力留下的痕迹，大腿上大概也有，气定神闲不下去，推脱道不如改日。  
小池哈哈大笑起来：“以前不是也开过这样的玩笑？麻衣这么聪明都搞得清楚这是玩笑，今天是怎么了？是不是喝多了？”  
察觉出自己的失态，白石咬了咬牙，对着小池露出无懈可击的笑容来：“大概是有些喝醉了吧。”  
因为觉得白石有些喝醉的缘故，白石还衣服过来的时候小池便没有接受，执意叫她穿回去下次再拿给自己就好。  
白石正沉浸在对于自己想到西野居然变得失态的懊恼之中，也没有太过推脱。小池便吩咐司机送白石回去。  
“白石小姐去哪个酒店？”司机已经在导航上调出了几个高档酒店作为参考。  
白石捉紧了朝下滑的西装外套，想了一想，吩咐司机把自己放在西野家前面的街道上就好。

 

如果说西野相比料理和制作食物更喜欢吃一些，其实她完全无法否认。不如说在很多方面她都是如此，相比主动出击交朋友，她更容易接纳靠近自己的人。  
相比自己对谁抱有了异样的感情从而去展开追求——虽然她在心里一直是这么下定决心的，她大多是在被表白的时候才察觉到对方的心意。  
然后回以一句对不起。  
倒不是说存在于世这么多年里她从未对那些乱七八糟的情感动过心思，但果然还是那样，交际圈以外的人很少接触不大了解，自然没有接受的可能，交际圈以内的人又都太过熟稔，仅仅是好朋友的感觉她也再清楚不过，所以没有主动出击的必要。  
要说是有过在两个圈交界处的存在，那也仅仅是白石一个，但白石去了东京以后她的圈子又变得稳固无比，于是西野便没有再思考过这个问题。  
但上午发生的一切都太过真实，白石吃痛的小声呻吟，白石缠绕在自己腿上的双腿，白石被吻得喘不过气时稍稍的后仰，露出的线条优雅的脖颈。  
然后白石消失了。  
西野算是完全搞不清楚状况了。震动太大，她压根不知道自己应该从哪里开始修补自己的小世界。

 

西野坐在沙发上对着线稿发呆的时候，听到敲门的声音。  
明明有门铃，为什么要敲门？西野有些紧张地靠近门前的时候，从门前监控里看到了白石。  
心情是在一瞬间滑到谷底的——白石身上披着的，明显是男人的外套。  
超不爽的。  
西野皱着眉打开房门的时候是这么想的。白石在门口脱下了高跟，舒展着双脚，西野弯下腰去将鞋子整理好，然后从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋。  
白石已经望见鞋柜里新的鞋盒，于是笑着也弯下腰去，拿出了那两个盒子。  
“是买给我的吗？”  
西野赌气地想要摇头，白石看了看盒子上的码数却已经笑了起来，她将其中一个盒子放在鞋柜外面：“这个码数不对。”然后指一指另外一个：“这个对。作为奖励——”  
白石探身，在西野的唇上印下一吻。身上披着的外套随着这前倾的动作滑落在地，白石便要弯腰去捡。  
西野的双手圈住了白石的腰，使力将她拉向自己。  
白石愣了一愣，笑了起来。  
西野的吻很没有耐心地落了下来。

 

白石仰躺在床上，任西野手忙脚乱地拉开自己连衣裙的拉链，近距离还能看到西野脸上没有任何表情，算是带着点沉闷。  
“喂喂，我可是没有洗澡哦，直接在床上没关系么？”西野的调情手法生涩僵硬，白石尚且能够分心去戏弄她，玩笑般地把年下的眼镜摘下来放在床头柜上，然后用手指蹭着西野的唇瓣。  
这样的好整以暇更是惹恼了西野，年下表情凶狠地张口咬住白石的手指，轻轻地舔弄着。  
这倒是勾起白石的欲望了。  
她原本的交往对象虽然是个比她小一岁的年下，交往的目的大概也只是为了泄火，然而年下在床上的反应却总是让白石想要反复地要她。  
其中就包括舔弄手指。  
白石收起脸上的笑容时西野已经将她的手指吐出来了，转而整理着白石散乱的发丝，看起来极其缓慢极其不开窍。  
白石伸手扣住西野的后脑勺，强迫她靠近自己，然后将舌探进西野的口中。  
西野似乎是有些疑惑的样子，但进度明显快多了，连衣裙的腰带也已经被解开。白石微微抬起身来，好让西野不磨蹭地脱掉最外层的束缚。  
西野有些缓慢地将脸埋在自己胸前、不作进一步的动作，而只是反复地嗅着的时候，白石再也忍无可忍，抱紧了西野的后背，几乎是贴着西野耳朵地，说着“那件外套确实是男人的，你可以不要再分心了吗？”  
“在跟我做的时候，你可以当我是真心的，这样会好受很多。”  
这样的话语似乎总算是起了作用，西野俯身将白石压倒在床上，手顺着后背朝下，在臀瓣稍作停留，最终探进白石双腿之间，毫不犹豫地进入了她。  
被进入时白石颤抖着叹了一口气，凶狠的年下像是露出刚长好的獠牙的小狼犬，欲望总算开始走上宣泄的道路，便也顾不上惹怒了狼犬之后究竟会带来怎样的后果。

 

3.  
得罪了小狼犬的后果就是，第二天早晨醒转过来之后的全身酸痛，白石皱着眉试图挪动身体，腰腹和腿弯、甚至连同手臂都有些微的不适。正在她想要改变侧卧的姿势时，一只手臂从背后伸过来，揽住了她的脖颈，随即白石觉出有人贴近了自己的后颈，静下来的话甚至还能感受到那人还在嗅着自己身上的味道。  
“从松村那里拿到了你的行李，”西野贴着她的后颈讲话，倒是怪痒痒的：“你把它忘在居酒屋了。”  
“啊…”白石这才想起原来自己回大阪来是有带行李的，里面还有自己薄薄的笔记本电脑来着，落到别人手里的话大概也可以算是不大不小的问题了，虽然自己并没有红到那样的程度，但大家对于八卦对象，可都是一视同仁的。  
这么晃神的当儿，西野原本横在自己脖颈处的手已经不安分地朝下滑去，似乎是对于自己的胸部并没有很感兴趣，只是稍作停留而已，在小腹上停留的时间稍微长一些，然后便要钻进内裤里去。  
果然，初次体验情欲的人总是会不解风情地直奔主题——  
白石伸手按住了西野的手：“你是禽兽吗？这样我会吃不消的。”  
西野不安分的手停了下来，白石感到自己后颈处的压迫也稍微轻了一些，料是西野拉开了距离。  
于是在床上转了个身，果然便看到西野一脸低情绪的模样，嘴角撇了下去，即使自己转过身来了，眼神也并没有看向自己。  
这般负气的模样，白石看了忍不住笑了起来，稍稍向前拉近了两人之间的距离，手指勾起西野散落在床上的头发，反复地卷起又松开：“小孩子总归是要学会克制。”  
当然，情调和调情，也都还要学习。  
结果西野就更加不高兴起来，小声地嘟哝着妈妈已经说过自己长大了。  
“哦？”白石在心里觉得好笑，她跟西野在对话时总是会有种意料之外的感觉，不知不觉就会把对话拖得很长：“妈妈原原本本地说了？你长大了什么的？”  
“对啊，”西野仰起脸来，带着点怎么看怎么像是个孩子的笑意：“妈妈说了，‘七濑已经是个大人了，又像个小孩子，又像个大人。’”  
白石忍不住笑起来：“那其实就是在说，七濑本质上还是个小孩子呢。”  
真正成为大人的话，是没有人会讲的。白石在心里这么想着，因为成为大人，其实是件很残酷的事情。

 

白石顶着乱糟糟的头发站在洗漱台前，一副若有所思的样子。  
似乎是觉得问题总是要解决的，这才终于叫了西野的名字。  
“七濑——我要怎么洗漱？”  
“啊…”西野小跑着进到洗漱间来，眼神躲闪着自己的，打开了收纳柜，从里面拿出便利店的袋子来。  
该不会是——  
果然如白石所想，那个眼熟的袋子里，原原本本地装着那六套一次性的洗漱用具。  
“麻衣样先用这个吧。”西野讲话也变得结结巴巴起来：“另外那套，那套被我丢掉了。”  
白石了然地点点头，伸手取了一套一次性的洗漱用具，撕开了包装。  
大概是觉得自己做过一次之后便不告而别了，于是干脆把那套非一次性用具丢掉了吧——也不是不能理解，但这次回来以后，年下应该会去补充非一次性的，并且不会再丢掉才对。  
但西野并没有走开，她将手里的便利袋放在柜台上，看向白石：“麻衣样就先用这些吧，不够的话我会再去补充的。”  
——所以念书的时候才会觉得没有办法跟她做朋友，白石将挤上牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里，这么想着。  
稍微发生了一点点事，她就会马上把距离拉得很远很远。  
白石闭上眼睛刷牙，尽量把“这大概是惩罚”之类的想法驱逐出脑海。

 

早饭的时候彼此之间也无话，白石摆弄着手机，查看最新的娱乐新闻。西野则愣怔怔地坐在对面喝着粥。  
气氛有一点点冷却，白石翻完了新闻，然后将手机举在西野的眼前。  
西野看了一眼白石的手机屏幕，心思在白石粉色的指甲上转了一转，才发觉白石给自己看的，是她常驻番组的宣传海报。  
“昨天下午是去录制这个了。”白石的语气波澜不惊。  
“嗯。”西野垂头，沉闷地回应着。录制番组这样的理由并不能解释白石身上那件男人的外套。  
然后白石收回了手机，没了下文。  
过了一会儿西野总算忍不住，抬起眼来看向白石。  
白石不慌不忙地将面包片塞进口里，细细咀嚼着，全部吞咽下去以后皱了皱眉，还是动手从桌子中间的黄油碟里切下了一小片黄油。  
“我不说的意思是，你不必知道。”白石将黄油均匀地涂抹在吐司上：“而且你不要告诉我，你其实也是真心的，那就有些搞笑了。”  
“我不是你的领地这一点，成年人西野七濑应该很是清楚吧？”  
西野涨红了脸，正要放下手里的勺子时，放在一旁的手机响了起来。她看了一眼白石，后者一脸淡然地将涂好黄油的吐司塞进嘴里，似乎是不准备发声的样子。  
来电显示是母亲，于是她伸手按了接听，小声地回应了电话。  
……  
“不需要，这边都整理得蛮好。”  
“…没有撒谎啦，其实是小実来住过几天，有帮忙在打理。”  
西野的脸色仍然有些阴沉，在撒着关于高山的谎言时眼神来回闪躲了几次，有在白石脸上停留过一秒。  
“哥哥那个舞台剧啊，道具明明都是假的，结果却真的受伤了。”  
开始聊起了关于家人的话题，带着点白石不能理解的幸灾乐祸的情绪，西野脸上稍稍有了笑意。  
“啊正在吃早饭，喝粥，吃得饱啦，其实还准备了吐司。”  
大概是开始闲聊起一日三餐之类的了。  
“晚饭吗，吃牛奶仙贝！”  
牛奶仙贝是大阪特有的仙贝，将炼奶挤在仙贝上制作而成，大概是大阪所有的父母都会制作的一种食物，白石没有吃过自家父母制作的，但是在高中的时候她吃过西野带来的。不过果然也是没有办法当作正餐吧…白石一面咬了一口吐司，一面如是想着。  
是有些不由自主地去窥探西野和父母的互动了。  
“啊啊，会吃正餐的。”  
果然，西野接下来的回应变成了这样。  
白石将最后一口吐司吞下，强迫自己停止了带有偷听性质的行为。

 

西野总算挂掉那通扯来扯去的电话时，白石已经吃完了早饭，把碗筷都整理过了，现在正在拆包行李。  
眼前的粥已经变冷，西野的情绪从刚刚同母亲闲聊的轻松里落回通话前。现实里仍然有着她无从解决、也无从求助的问题。  
不能求助于父母，也不能求助于朋友的问题。  
白石正在打量着摊开的行李，在西野看来，白石随时可以将那箱子扣在一起，然后打开大门，扬长而去。  
西野咬紧了下唇，走向玄关。  
昨天上午她在这里第一次体会了完全不小孩子的事情，昨天晚上白石在这里落下了一件男人的外套，她们两个人都没有去捡。  
西野捡起了那件外套，朝着客厅走了几步，到了白石身后又停下来，最终似乎是下定了决心，她蹲下身来，伸开双臂抱住了白石，将鼻尖凑近了白石的后颈。  
“我去把这件外套洗一下，你下次见面是要把这件还回去的吧？”  
“啊，”白石的回应波澜不惊：“那件的面料不能水洗，七濑放着就好，我会送去干洗的。”  
西野收紧了手臂，眼泪不受控制地落下，滴进白石后颈的发丝里。  
她有些不知所措。  
录制番组的世界、高档面料的世界、并非真心却可以做爱的世界…白石的世界。  
“你…不要走。”西野的声音有些哽咽。  
蝉鸣混合着天光，随着太阳方位的爬升终于移到位于客厅的两个人身上，白石沉吟了一会儿，垂下头去，将行李箱里的衣服取了出来。  
“我的衣服要放在哪里？”白石语气轻快，感受到年下猛然放开了自己，转过脸去的时候看到西野一脸不敢置信的神情，眼睫上还涂抹着泪，不成颗的泪，白石猜剩下的都涂在自己头发上了。  
有点不自在。  
白石笑着抬手，抹去了西野脸上的泪。  
“跟艺能圈的人保持上床关系要比恋爱还累哦，七濑没有问题吗？”  
看着眼前的人表情终于变得好了一些，白石在心里松了口气。  
总算还是能够靠年龄获得一点优势，而且西野算得上是一个合格的情人，虽然还带着点生硬和青涩，但——进步一定会很快。  
更何况，是那个时候无论如何都无法靠近的那个西野七濑。  
白石一面觉出自己的无可救药，一面看着西野打开了衣柜，示意自己将衣物放进去。  
稍微，玩玩就好。白石将手里的衣物配上衣架，整整齐齐地挂进西野的衣柜。  
还能够这样衡量利弊，主动权仍然在自己的手里，白石比谁都清楚这一点。  
稍微，只是稍微。她如是想道。  
仅仅是因为外出录制番组便会将洗漱用具丢掉的西野、仅仅是因为拆包行李便会惊慌于自己会不会走掉的西野，白石无从分辨那究竟是属于初次体验本能之人动物一般的占有欲，还是其他。  
其实她完全可以询问的，但她没有开口。  
我可以自己找到答案。她这么想。

 

西野贴完了所有的网点，总算松了口气，转而凝视起躺在床上的白石。  
大概是工作很累，白石连家居服都没来得及换上，只是胡乱地蹬掉了高跟鞋便侧躺在床上，睡过去了。  
西野刚刚整理了玄关处的高跟，迟疑了一下，收进鞋柜里去了。  
白石的脚踝真的很漂亮，握在手里便会觉出这份漂亮。是美人的脚，虽然脚趾的部分因为长期穿高跟鞋而有些显得变形。  
这么想着的时候，许是梦到了什么不好的东西，白石叹了口气，然后醒转过来。  
西野脸上露出了笑容，在白石看来几乎是带着些雀跃地询问着，晚饭已经烧好了，可以吃饭了吗？

 

白石总觉得西野吃饭的样子像是个小孩子，明明是可爱的吃相，却又带着一丝餍足。  
今天工作结束得还算早，小池社长在外地忙着谈生意，白石跟同事和staff打过招呼以后便回来了。  
西野的住处不大，但靠近的时候会有一种安心感。  
大抵是被父母护佑着的地方吧，总会有种家的感觉。虽然西野的父母此刻并不在这里，但屋子里所有的细节都若有若无地萦绕着家的氛围。  
包括西野烧的虽然算不上很好吃、但却很温厚的食物。  
如果忽视掉工作期间的西野一定要把窗帘拉得死死的、只开一盏台灯的固执趣味，这里的一切倒是与家并无二致。

 

而洗过澡之后的活动却并不是一种心灵上的归属，而仅仅是欲念的交缠和放纵了。  
白石身上那件宽松的衬衣已经被解开了两颗扣子，西野埋头舔舐着两点的时候白石觉出自己身体的战栗，借了西野的齿关更是体会到胸前已经变得情动起来。  
跟预料的一样，西野的进步很快。  
年下的手揉捏着腰线，将自己的小腹贴得很紧，白石稍微喘息起来，双腿有些不安分地微动起来，作怪的手仍然在顺着能够碰触到的线条游移着。西野的吻落在脖颈上，她似乎格外喜欢自己的脖颈，白石心里泛起了一丝的得意，闭起了双眼。  
接下来大概又是要全身心地接受的时刻。  
但她还是在脖颈上温热急促的呼吸里觉出了西野想要吸吮的念头。  
白石猛地张开双眼，西野的手已经探进了双腿之间，白石将脖颈朝着一侧歪过去，脱离了西野的碰触。  
“我有没有说过，要上镜的地方不能留下痕迹？”  
“可以遮一下。”都已经到了这个地步，西野自然不能满足，草草回应了一句之后继续埋头过来，手指也沾了一点点腿间的粘腻，按在入口处准备进入了。  
“不行就是不行，”白石的声音因为西野的一小段指节而变得破碎，但她仍然坚持着闪躲西野的碰触：“这样我会觉得困扰，如果困扰的话，我们的关系大概要走到尽头了。”

 

西野停下了手上的动作。  
她沉吟了一会儿，翻身放开了白石，仰躺在床上。  
白石自然知道西野在生闷气了，低情绪了。  
但其实已经充分情动的自己更加难受一些吧？  
没有办法，白石咬咬牙。  
狼犬很聪明，会不断试探主人的底线，如果不能够在第一次发生的时候就给出警告，底线便会被拉低。

空气中弥漫着沉默。  
白石和西野谁也没有先向对方表示什么。

门铃响起的时候，两人有些慌张地彼此望了一眼，白石咬着牙坐起身来找衣服穿，西野则扣上了睡衣的衣扣，蹑手蹑脚地走到门前，打开了监控。  
小小的屏幕上显示出好几个人，是西瓜组结伴旅行回来了，大概是带了手信。  
西野有些为难地望了一眼白石，白石点点头，示意自己会躲进卧室。  
等到卧室的门被轻手轻脚地关上以后，西野调整了呼吸，打开了房门。

“啊啦，七濑在做什么，怎么开门这么晚？”是斋藤的声音。  
“呶，手信。”樋口将手里礼盒样的东西递给西野，西野顿了一顿，伸出左手接过了那礼盒。  
“干嘛这样啦，装左撇子吗？”  
樋口正好站在西野的右侧，是以西野用左手接过礼盒的样子显得格外奇怪。  
“没有…”西野小声地说着，摇了摇头表示否定。  
刚刚可是压根没来得及清理双手。

 

4.  
“发现一家特别好的主题咖啡厅，应该会是七濑喜欢的类型。”几个人送完了手信之后不但没有离去的意思，反倒有想要多聊一会的趋势。  
“嗯…”西野拿出惯常的应对，仅仅发出短小的音节。  
“七濑不舒服吗？脸怎么红红的。”斋藤先发现了西野的不寻常，有些关心地凑近了一些。  
“…没有。”西野慌忙摇摇头。  
“真的没有？”斋藤似乎仍旧不放心的样子：“可是你的脸色…”  
“真的没什么，你们快走啦…”西野这么说着，干脆赶起人来，双臂展开把斋藤樋口一行朝着门外推去。  
“好啦好啦，我们这就走。”似乎是习惯了西野这种不想要继续时毫不掩饰的不耐态度，几个人纷纷朝门外退去：“你真的有点不正常…”  
西野冲着门外的几人露出自以为算是还不错的笑容，随即关上了门。

关上门的同时，西野松了一口气，费力地用手肘点开了门前的监控看了一会儿，西瓜组嘀嘀咕咕地走掉以后才转过身去，打算去卧室看看白石。  
转过身的一瞬间就被吓了一跳，白石已经站在客厅了，她身上那件白色的衬衣下摆延伸到绝对领域，衣摆下大腿的右侧还带着红红的抓痕，大抵是自己留下的。

白石将西野手上的礼盒拿过来打开，里面是包装上写着地方名字的絮状糖果，是有地方特色又不贵重的伴手礼，说实话她已经很久没有看到过这样的东西了。  
“七濑真的很不会撒谎啊，顺着她们的话题随便问几个关于当地见闻什么的问题应该就能显得一切太平吧。”白石的指尖在盒子里平躺着的几袋糖果上划过，最终拎起了盒子中间的那袋。  
不能撒谎，被人察觉到自身的不正常，被询问的时候支支吾吾，最后干脆蛮横地把人赶出去。怎么想，作为一个情人而言，西野七濑的危险指数都是最高级别的，为什么自己还要耗在这里啊。  
白石将拆开包装的糖果含了一些在口里，甜腻的味道在舌尖弥漫开来。她倾身衔住西野的唇，将那一点甜意送进西野口中。  
能够感受到西野骤然变粗的呼吸，然后是伸向下身的手，当西野的手指沿着刚刚穿上的内裤的边沿缓慢滑过时，白石将手里的糖果随手放在桌上，抱紧了西野。  
——为什么会耗在危险指数很高的西野这里？一是因为自己的身体似乎对她越来越熟悉起来，被她抓挠出痕迹也罢，被她的手指轻易勾出情欲也罢，这些都让白石欲罢不能。  
二当然是因为，白石半闭着双眼，喘息着伸出颤抖的手，一点一点将西野领口附近的衣料收进手中，然后她抬起了脖颈，沙发在她身下发出不能忽视的声响，白石咬紧了西野的肩膀。  
不知是被白石伸长脖颈的主动姿态刺激到，还是被肩膀上的疼痛刺激到，总之西野加快了手上的速度，食指在白石体内转了个圈，拇指狠狠地按上早已充血肿胀的一点。  
是对你想要在我身上留下痕迹的惩罚，是对你之前对我单方面筑起墙壁的惩罚，是对你无法很好地处理突发事件的惩罚——  
正在这么想着的白石，刚刚体会到血液的咸意覆盖了先前的甜，大脑已经一片空白起来，只剩下不受控制地抽搐着缠紧西野腰部的双腿和脑中仿佛烟花一般炸裂的快感。

“那个是鸽子的叫声”  
早间，西野一面喝着粥一面这么向白石搭话时，将自己打理得光鲜亮丽的白石正对着手机放空，思索着西野昨天给予自己的那种绝顶般快感的来源，究竟是因为之前不能靠近的距离感加深了这些，还是因为先前的争吵，又或者，是白石不大能接受的，自己的身体对西野作出的反应最为忠实？  
“是鸽子的叫声。”对面的西野自然不知道白石的心境复杂，一次不能获得回应也不以为意，只是继续地重复着刚刚的话题。  
“什么？”白石总算回过神来，看向西野。  
“那个声音，仔细听起来其实很有节奏，是鸽子的叫声。”  
白石这才想起来，自打高中起，西野似乎就对这些奇奇怪怪的东西比较感兴趣，她曾经一度怀疑过，在西野的心里，是不是鸟类和爬行动物的优先级高出人类很多。这让她一度很想要赌气跟西野搞好关系甚至是达到交往的程度，想要看看西野整颗心都挂在别人身上时究竟是什么模样。  
但此刻她明显没有心思听西野讲动物。

今天没有番组录制、也没有杂志拍摄之类的工作，这样的日子对于成年人白石麻衣来说，一般都是睡个好觉再缓慢地练习料理才对。总之一定要把时间填满，这样才不至于在空闲之际感受到内心的空虚。  
白石虽然很少提及，但她极为惧怕那种空虚，闲上一会儿她就会意识到，自己是完完全全的一个人。说起来虽然搞笑。但“孤独”两个字对于白石而言，并不像普通人那般，仅仅是显得有些书面的一个形容词。  
这两个字对她而言有千百种形态，每一种都能让她痛苦万分。

今天日程里有着比工作和休闲更能让白石提起兴趣的事件——陪小池社长和企业董事生田一同吃中饭。  
大概是上午的谈判结束之后的休闲余兴节目，不同于小池夫人的古典雍容、不愿参加这样的声色活动，生田夫妇的留洋学历和自由恋爱的经历让他们相比之下显得更加自由外放一些。白石同生田夫人也极为谈得来，生田夫人举止大度，因为夫家是董事而非直接管理人，是以夫妇两人都是大局观高于具体手段的人。白石并不讨厌踮脚踩梅花桩时的胆战心惊，而同少了些机锋的生田夫妇相处对她来说则更像是生活给予的奖赏。  
同生田夫人一起有一遭没一遭地聊着各式各样的话题时，一定是平日那个时刻大睁着双眼找寻机会对自己施以磨难的生活暂时闭上了双眼。  
大概西野给自己的快感也…  
白石强迫自己停下这种不着边际的想法，看向一面吃饭一面望着窗外一脸神游的西野，这人不会还在听鸽子叫吧？  
仔细听听确实还有西野刚刚跟自己提起过的那种叫声，白石看了眼年下专心的侧脸，忍不住笑了起来。  
“以后…”她故意把话只说了个开头。  
“嗯？？”西野被她的话语吸引，眼神跟了过来。  
“以后，如果再有昨天那样的情况，你要怎么应对？”  
“嗯…”明显是被提了一个没有办法回应的问题，西野发出了拖长的音节以后，变得沉默了。  
……罢了，难道还能指望她撒谎骗朋友么？原本就是稍微玩一下而已，不必考虑得那么周全吧。白石一面这么想着，看看墙上的时钟，已经到了可以出门的时候。于是她将手里那块撕下来一半的吐司放回盘中，站起身来绕过桌子——  
西野今天约了漫画社的编辑交稿，所以也打点了一番，缀有简单纹饰的灰色衬衣搭配着暗红色的长裙，长裙的颜色有些像法国酒庄的精酿。  
今天就开这个酒。白石在心里这么下定决心的时候，手从西野的左肩向右滑去，似乎是对西野规矩地扣上衬衣所有纽扣的行为表示赞赏，她的手指从领口处向上攀爬，稍稍向着西野的下颌施力，年下因此微微扬起脸来，白石勾起嘴角，在西野抿起的唇角印下一吻。  
吃早餐时都没能脱落的口红，印了一些在西野的唇角，白石满意地用拇指轻轻磨蹭着西野唇角的艳红，直到那红氤氲成暧昧的一小块。  
“那么，我出门咯。”白石直起腰来，拎起了沙发上的秋冬款包包，冲着西野摆了摆手。

小池投资的商城里灯光璀璨，那些奢侈品柜台的女孩子们都穿着崭新的制服，将脖颈挺得笔直。  
白石眯起眼睛端详了一会儿，想起西野惯常站立时些微地垂着头，稍微的驼背。  
这个人真的是…都到了二十多岁了，总不该再像个孩子一样，而是应该稍微注意些仪态了吧。  
“正式场合我还是会注意的。”西野似乎这么抗辩过。  
“我们去VIP区吧。”生田夫人向着白石提出这样的建议时，白石正在心里想着西野能有什么正式场合。

心想事成这样的事情很少在白石身上发生，甚至想什么来什么这样的事情也都没有过。  
白石曾经幻想过一千次一万次自己重新看到母亲时会是怎样的反应，如果母亲仍然对自己和父亲将她陷入泥潭般的生活中表示不满的话，自己应该怎么做，如果母亲已经彻底释然、放弃了自己和父亲，而表现出彻底的冷漠的话，自己该怎么做。  
但母亲从来没有出现过。  
所以心想事成这种事情，大抵都是幸运之人的专利。白石在三年前已经得出这样的结论。  
今天生活大概真的是对自己闭上了双眼，当看到西野和随同的少女说说笑笑地出现在商城时，白石不由自主地这么想着。  
西野仍然穿着上午自己出门时的那身衣服，话不多的样子，但时不时会带着笑意回应身边喋喋不休的少女。  
随同的少女看起来很是灵动的模样，明明话很多又很外放的样子，仪态方面却一丝不苟。  
大概是哪个在国外长大的大小姐吧。  
白石上京几年阅人无数，很快在心里得出了这样的结论。  
在自己都没能意识到的时候，她已经盯着西野和少女好一会儿了。  
回过神来暗暗抱怨自己失态，但生田夫人居然也没有因为自己的无回应而显得不愉快么？白石刚要转眼看向一侧的生田夫人时，视野里的西野和少女居然径直朝着自己所在的方向走过来了。  
白石不受控制地皱了眉，紧了紧挽着小池的手，将脸朝着一侧偏过去，装作在打量远处柜台的样子。  
她想她自己大概是太过于轻敌了，居然觉得西野不会闹出什么大的事情来，这下怕是自己要吞下自己造成的苦果了。  
但并非如此。  
西野只是拘谨地冲着生田夫妇鞠躬问了好，待到那与西野结伴的少女开了口，白石的疑惑才总算得到了解答——  
“爸爸妈妈你们又逛商场！”  
“你啊，不是也在逛？为什么来之前不告诉我们一声？”生田夫人冲着女儿笑了起来，抬手理了理女儿耳侧的头发。  
“因为绘梨花说大概是到了可以穿名牌的年龄，但是又怕穿不好，所以我们两个决定私底下先来看一看的，结果就遇到了伯父伯母。”西野一脸幸灾乐祸的笑意，一旁被叫做绘梨花的女孩子则赌气地撇起嘴来。  
“啊啦，是我们不好，打扰了你和七濑。”生田夫人笑着对生田致以抱歉，看到女儿询问的眼神时才恍然，连忙介绍起旁边的人物。  
“这位是小池社长，这位是白石小姐——”  
白石不得以，只好转过脸来，冲着少女和西野露出笑容来。  
她尽量将眼神都集中在生田的脸上，借以逃避西野的眼神。  
“这位是我家的女儿，叫做生田绘梨花，这位是最近漫画界的新秀西野七濑。”随即生田夫人压低了声音：“西野小姐从不露脸，很少有人知道她的长相哦。”  
白石点头小声说了幸会之后将眼神垂向地面。直到生田夫人笑着说“那我就不打搅你们两个‘小大人’的名牌初体验了。”时，也没有再看向明显变得沉默的西野一眼。  
她心里大概有了答案，西野所谓的正式场合，大概是签订漫画授权合同之类的场合。

白石和生田夫人预约了按摩到做头一系列活动以后，小池和生田先生已经连称等不了，相约去打高尔夫了。  
总算是能够随便聊一聊了，生田夫人和生田先生的恋爱史白石百听不厌，作为回应的对艺能圈的吐槽和某些生田夫人没有去过的外景见闻生田夫人也爱听。  
自从进入这个圈子以后，白石真真切切地意识到年龄差所带来的阅历差究竟有多么可怕，所以她从不敢妄自菲薄，才能够在小池社长身边待上三年，才能够得到生田夫人的友情，才能够享有此刻身处的、凭借自己在艺能界的地位完全不够等的VIP待遇。  
甚至，偶尔还能与生田夫人聊些苦恼的事情。

生田夫人闭上双眼，她有常年的偏头痛，所以每次按摩头部的时候都会叫上最喜欢的那位按摩师，按摩时间也比普通的一个预约多出不少。因为丈夫的交游的缘故，她见过不少有头有脸的人物们的艺能圈女伴，虽然很残忍，但她总是把那些女孩子们当作是消耗品，可爱的脸保质期只有几年，在声色活动的消耗下更是速朽。  
白石不一样，作为小池社长名义上的那种过段时间一换的女伴，她不仅没有消失，反而成长得越发落落大方起来，她很清楚自己的位置，从不把自己看得太高，反而受到大家的赞赏。  
其实这个圈子里的男人们，最重要还是脸面，如果觉得有什么是会让自己跌份的，绝对会换掉。  
小池的女伴几年来只有白石一个，大概已经能够说明些什么。  
生田夫人很赏识白石，几次相处下来了解到白石的背景之后更是觉得心痛，明明是比自己女儿大不了多少的女孩子，偏偏经历了这么多，作为一个有了孩子的人，她一时希望白石能够走得顺顺当当，一时又担心白石会被孤寂压垮，变得一蹶不振起来。  
所以她惯常地询问白石与父母关系的进展。至于恋情，她其实很少联想到白石。  
没有足够安全感的人，很少将内心交付出去，再加上仍旧处在拼事业的时期，白石在生田夫人的眼里，几乎就是恋爱白痴的存在。  
一两年前白石还会一脸夸张地反驳自己，说明明是有交往对象的。也有在私底下的聚会上带了女孩子过来，被称作是卫藤的年下女孩子，倒是把生田夫人吓了一跳，她的思想里带着西式的成分，并不觉得同性之间的恋情是不被祝福的，只是被白石大胆地直接带出来交际的行为吓到而已。  
大概不是那么喜欢的吧。生田夫人后来得出这样的结论。虽然直接带到自己面前展现出的是对自己的信任，但这样的行为还是有点太过取巧了不是吗？  
而且年下，哪能照顾得到顾虑重重的白石啊。  
不久之后，白石便同那个人分手了。自那以后似乎也没有再反驳过自己“恋爱白痴”之类的揶揄。

“回来以后有跟父亲联系过吗？”生田夫人微微侧头，按摩师已经准确明白了她的意思，轻轻按压着她的太阳穴。  
“没有。”白石的回应简短又兴致很低，生田夫人把那个理解为白石对父亲的抵触情绪。  
于是她叹了口气，劝说白石还是去看望一下父亲比较好。

 

5.  
“娜酱玩这个游戏没有问题么？”生田一面将手里的冷饮放在西野眼前的桌上，一面扫了一眼switch的界面，是玩起来仍旧有些难度的游戏，但西野已经操纵起了手柄。  
“游戏啊，衣服啊，大概都是这样呢。”生田拉开易拉罐的拉环，在沙发上坐了下来。  
“怎么说？”西野问出声来，手上的动作仍旧没有停。  
“啊，大概就好像我们今天去尝试着买名牌吧，明明觉得年龄也到了，也不是消费不起，但果然试穿的时候站在镜子前还是有种跳起来拿取某些东西的感觉。”  
“跳起来？”西野有些不解。  
“就，大概不是现阶段的我们够格拥有的东西吧。”虽然已经到了夏季的末尾，但太阳仍旧来势汹汹，纵然是在开足了冷气的商场里走了一圈，也还是觉得疲乏和口渴，生田一口气将手里的可乐喝掉大半，这才把罐子放在桌上。  
“嗯…”西野沉吟着点头：“不过，大概是我们过段时间仍旧可以挑战的东西？到时候说不定会变得好了很多。”

白石到达从小长大的那条街时候已经是傍晚，耀武扬威了一整天的太阳此刻只剩下半边脸，却恶狠狠地将大半边天空都烧得通红，白石抿了抿干燥的唇，伸手去包里取喷雾时才发觉自己将喷雾忘在美容院了。  
算了，白石从包里抽出手来，心烦意乱地将拉链拉上，干脆一会儿回家喝点水好了，在那个被称作“家”的地方过夜绝对是难以忍受的，但可以陪父亲一起吃顿饭。  
她最终觉得自己性格里还是缺了些暴烈又决绝的成分，不能够做到完全同与自己三年来都不曾联系过的父亲断绝关系，所以生田夫人提到这件事的时候，她推脱了几下，最终还是站起身来向生田夫人道了别，决定去看望一下父亲。  
她记得小时候自己很容易哭，在学校被欺凌了，回到家以后还要面对乱糟糟的环境，所有的委屈都只能自己消化掉。是很容易哭，原本就绷紧了的神经，在偶尔被父亲呵斥之后会在空气中突然断掉，然后她把自己关在房间里，双手捂住面颊，压低了声音啜泣。又或者只是无意间听到父亲和母亲关于自己性格的冷漠和疏离的讨论时，极度的敏感和脆弱会让她哭出来，她一面哭泣一面在心里抱怨自己的脆弱和不堪。她并非不想要跨越那些墙壁，她比谁都渴望获得父母的关怀和爱，但她也比谁都清楚那不可能。  
三个人嘛，一个人是碎片，另外两个人可以帮忙把他捡起来，拼回去，捂热了融化了再凝固，慢慢地重新铸就崭新的自我。两个人是碎片，第三个人就只能抱紧自我瑟瑟发抖，然后在察觉的时候发现自己不知道在什么时刻，也已经被生生地折断了、碾碎了。  
现在应该不会那么容易哭了吧？白石深呼吸，摁响了位于栅栏外的门铃。毕竟三年过去了，而且不算是毫无成长的三年。

但她还是高估了自己，也预测错了形势。  
与父亲打的第一个照面，他穿着宽大的家居服走出来为白石打开铁门，冰冷的眼神在白石脸上扫了一眼，那些旧有的、被禁锢的绝望感就突然重新在白石的心底拔节成长。  
客厅也与自己离家时并无二致，相框什么的已经全部消失，比母亲刚刚离去时还要萧索一些。白石小心翼翼地在沙发上搜寻到了好像是比较容易坐下的位置，客厅对于她来说还是陌生的地方，她那个时候从来都是自己一个人躲在房间里来着。  
她注意到沙发一侧扶手上的皮质有些老化，于是在心里感慨起来，大抵过了几年，自己成长了，父亲和这个家也老了。有那么一瞬间，她察觉自己的心变得无比柔软，如果父亲需要自己的话，她会努力支撑起这个家的。  
“你来做什么？”结果父亲压根没有什么感触的样子，只是丢了这样的话过来。  
白石刚刚小心翼翼地在沙发上坐下，闻言不禁目瞪口呆。  
“我知道，你做了明星，大概还是要靠着男人往上爬的吧。”他在讲出这样让人心猛地一沉的话语时，脸上的表情竟然是那么地沉着冷静。  
白石猜自己在三年后总算能够体会到一点点母亲之前的心情了。  
她大概还是对于自己太过自信了吧，为什么她会觉得自己才过了三年而已，再去面对这个家就不会哭了呢？为什么她会觉得自己已经能够忘怀之前发生过的种种、而去原谅和支持父亲呢？更好笑的，为什么她会觉得自己能够陪父亲吃餐饭？眼前的这个人，哪里有一丝想要给她吃饭的意思？甚至，白石抿了抿唇，将喉头的呜咽声咽回去。她那么渴，父亲却连一杯水都没有给她。

白石几乎是落荒而逃的。  
她攥紧了手里的包，太过用力以至于手心都沁出了细密的汗水。太阳已经完全落下去，晚高峰也已经过去，街道上游荡着的是一些看样子打算夜不归宿的不良少男少女们，还有她自己。  
她是在这个时刻第二次发现自己无处可去的。  
第一次是在三年前，她发现母亲离开自己的那天。  
白石额上也渗出了汗水，她弯下腰，想要理一理鞋尖上的尘土，眼泪便不受控制地落下来了。  
原来一切都没有变，人间仍旧是这个人间，生活仍旧是这个生活，父亲仍旧是这个父亲，无论是三年前还是三年后，她白石麻衣都没有容身之处。  
三年间的努力不过是一种幻象，她只是以为自己已经成长已经有了归属，但她现在有的，仅仅是付了首付的房子，大概是雪白的墙壁和普通材质的地板，里面什么都没有。  
“麻衣样其实根本不喜欢我吧？”卫藤决定跟她分手的时候曾经这么说过：“麻衣样喜欢的是事业，是人生稳妥，麻衣样大概是恋爱白痴呢。”  
有两个人不打招呼地异口同声说出同一件事情的时候，白石一般会当那是真的。  
自己大概真的很难有多余的感情给别人，是个恋爱白痴也说不定。

西野从生田的住所回到家里时已经是饭点，伸手按电梯的时候她抬眼看了下天花板上的灯管，明亮又冷静的灯光，她突然觉得眼睛有些发涩，于是用力地眨了眨眼睛。  
天花板很高，但她想要用手握住那灯管，查看它究竟是不是如同冷静的灯光一般冰冷，还是说，其实它已经被电流搞得烫手。  
去网络上搜索到的结论也不行，她一定要亲手碰触一下才行。  
但是那个灯管，那么高，是绝对碰不到的吧。  
“好像在伸手拿够不到的东西一样，总会觉得不自在。”想起生田这样的话语时，她也想起了白石。  
还有白石挽着男人的手，坚决不与自己碰触的眼神。  
她经历不多，但她大概能猜出来，男人是自己踮起脚甚至是跳起来都触碰不到的存在，白石…也是。

交稿之后的第一天总是最轻松的，西野一般情况下会尽情吃些喜欢的食物，然后通宵打游戏或者看漫画来着。虽然总是会被父母说这样仍旧是小孩子的做派，晚睡也不好啊之类的，但是西野总是觉得那其实并没有什么，不需要承担责任的时候就随性生活比较好些，毕竟工作她都有在认认真真地做着不是么？  
上个月买了新出的任天堂，是动员哥哥和高山松村他们帮忙排队才买到的，跟生田的红蓝手柄不同，她特意将两个手柄都买成蓝色。拿回来之后兴致勃勃地完成了开机设置，是准备在午休之后开始摸索新的游戏机的。然后便接到了松村的电话，说是白石回来了。  
西野一手拎着拖鞋、一面弯下身去，将脚上的袜子脱下来朝着收纳脏衣服的篮子丢去，正好投进，于是西野起了玩心，丢另外一只的时候干脆看都没看，直接伸手丢了过去，再转过脸来看时发现袜子丢偏了，掉在洗衣机旁的角落里。西野摇了摇头，不以为意。  
是根本没有打算穿拖鞋的，走到卧室之后地上铺了地毯，西野将手里的拖鞋丢在门口，从书桌的抽屉里拿出蓝色手柄的switch。  
不然今天通宵打游戏吧。西野一面摸索着将滴眼液取出来，一面摁下游戏机的电源键。

新的游戏机其实也不过如此，西野中途去冰柜里拿豆腐和纳豆时，手上持续着撕开包装的动作，却抬起头来闭上了双眼。  
眼睛还是有些发涩。  
生冷的食物吞下去之后其实并没有满足感，明明是原先会觉得可以替代饭菜的食物，西野沉默地放下了碗筷，一面迟疑地在心里想着是不是已经习惯了热的食物。  
只是一个月而已，因为白石在所以她才会破天荒地勤快烧饭，不会就养成习惯了吧。  
西野望了一眼墙上的时钟，已经十点钟了。  
白石大概不会回来了。西野想起白天见到的、被白石挽着手臂的男人，看身形大概就是之前那件外套的所有者吧。说不定…西野强迫自己停下这样不着边际的想法，捡起丢在地板上的游戏机。

十一点，大概是因为吃了那些食物的缘故，西野觉得有些发冷，关上了空调。  
关上一会儿又觉得热，汗淌了出来。  
反正怎么样都不舒服。游戏也卡在一个地方反复都过不去。西野有些烦躁地站起身来，走向洗手间，准备洗把脸冷静一下。  
洗漱台上放着楼下便利店的购物袋，西野数了数里面装着的一次性洗漱用具，还有三套，按理说明天就应该去补充的。  
她对着三套洗漱用具沉吟了一会儿，然后冲回房间，拿起手机，拨通了生田的电话。  
只是确认一下人身安全而已。西野听着耳边传来的接通声，在心里这么想着。  
“好的、好的，我明白了，是回父亲家了对吗。”  
西野与明显兴致很好的生田聊了一会儿，挂断了电话，又拨通了高山的。

新的公寓区地段不算特别繁华，路灯的间距也远，两盏路灯之间的地段显得有些暗，垂着头走路，能够感受到眼前逐渐亮起来的时候，大概就是到了下一个路灯的照明范围了。  
白石的脚踝已经有些发痛，从父亲家里出来以后她在街上游移了很久，不想被别人看到自己哭泣过的样子，仅仅是这一个条件，便已经让她不知道究竟该去哪里才好。直到她在包里翻找出了新房的钥匙。  
虽然是没有装修过的地方，但好歹能够躲一下吧。  
计程车停在住宅区外面不愿意进来，白石付了钱以后沿路走着，仔细查看着道旁一所所公寓的门牌号。  
找到与钥匙上贴着的号码相符的门牌号时，白石在心里松了口气。  
她打开了房门，试图摁亮房间的灯，但是却发现并没有通电。  
管不着了，也懒得费力去跟物业打交道，白石看了一眼手机上的时间，已经是将近午夜。附送的木质沙发硬得硌人，也顾不上了，身上的名牌连衣裙价格不菲，这个时候也顾不上查看沙发上究竟有没有灰尘，白石踢掉高跟，侧躺在沙发上，在心里嘲笑自己把自己搞得这么狼狈的同时，也暗暗下定了决心，过往不值得回头，她仍旧要继续朝下走才是。

隐隐约约听到有人敲门的时候白石以为自己是在做梦，她小心地在沙发上翻了个身，准备继续睡去。  
但那并不是梦。因为在敲门声之后，白石还听到了西野的声音。  
是西野的声音没有错，白石有些慌张地坐起身来，敲门声还在继续，她在心里疑惑着西野怎么能找到这里，又想着自己这个狼狈相才不想让西野看到，于是干脆屏息不作答。  
敲门声停了一会儿，西野也没有再讲话。  
白石在心里松了口气，正准备重新躺下的时候，听到了西野的声音。  
“麻衣样在的话一定要告诉我，因为我很担心你，如果在这里找不到的话，我会去别的地方继续找下去。”  
那就找下去吧…开玩笑的。白石沉默地起身，打开了房门。  
找到这里大概也不容易，出租车不肯走，路灯又那么稀疏，路上一幢幢的公寓全部都是黑着灯的，白石打开了房门也只能借外面隐约的光看到一点点西野的影子，她猜西野现在肯定满头大汗了。  
一手扶着门框，一手伸出去，先是蒸腾着热意的头发，然后是满手的汗水。她没有猜错。  
白石张了张口，才发觉一天以来的燥热已经让她的嗓子变得疼痛起来，小池社长和生田夫妇的世界，VIP待遇的世界，那帮高中同学的世界，被西野父母构建起来的小小的房间，那个世界，似乎都已经离自己很遥远了。  
她是负了伤要远离那些一段时间的人。她知道有些时刻的躲避不好，但之前的示弱和求助大多也得不到回应，她只能自己消化自己的情绪，以便重新站起来。  
而此刻的西野，打通了自己同那个遥远的世界。  
白石张了张口，她问，你是怎么找到这里来的？  
西野的声音比往常高了些，在白石看来总算是正常对话的语调了，西野说，我觉得担心，就问了绘梨花，通过生田阿姨知道你回家了，猜你大概不会在家里过夜，又没有回来，于是问了小実你新买的房子在哪里。  
虽然是在黑暗中，西野还是有些心虚地垂下头，为什么觉得担心，她刻意没有说起，又怕白石已经看透，年上的心思总是能把自己的都笼罩起来。  
但白石并没有追问，她小声地埋怨着西野做事情的一根筋，这么冲动地跑过来，这里没有床也没有被子，大半夜的，难道两个人再大老远地赶回去？  
可是找到了白石，这一切对西野来说就不是问题了，她笑着道麻衣样你稍微等等，然后便跑开了。  
白石不明所以，在西野从门前消失二十分钟以后才关上了门，看着时间到了一点钟以后，才开始在心里紧张会不会西野跑回去了？  
不会吧，她说了叫我等一等的。

西野再回来的时候带着从附近便利店买回来的水和食物，白石伸手接过西野递过来的水，知道她注意到了自己嗓子的不适，随后拒绝了西野递过来的饭团：“我不饿。”  
“喔。”西野点点头，撕开了饭团的包装：“我饿了，想吃些热的。”  
白石含了一口水，一面想着西野难道没有吃晚饭吗的时候，西野将身上的外套展开盖在两个人的身上。  
“这里什么都没有呢，明天早上我们就回去吧。”  
她没有说其实自己刚刚在屋后找到了水电的开关，她猜白石并不想让自己看到她落魄的样子。

“过段时间，我们就能再次挑战那些东西了。”在生田家的时候，她曾经这么说过。  
“是啊，也只有物品会是如此吧。”生田百无聊赖地将眼神转向半空中：“如果是人的话，过上一段时间，可能会变得更近，也可能会变得很远，很有悬念呢——大概只能用现在反正也不能触碰到，才会去期待未来这种理由来自我安慰了吧。”  
被西野握在手里的游戏机震动了一下，屏幕上随即显示出game over的字样，西野抬头看向桌上的冰饮，凝结的水珠正顺着易拉罐冰冷的壁缓缓滑落。

西野闭上发涩的双眼，与自己并排靠在沙发上的白石已经歪向自己，发出了平稳的呼吸声。  
大概是真的很累吧。西野这么想着，知道白石明天早上就会重新恢复成元气满满地样子，然后继续向下走。  
凝结的水珠缓缓滑落。

 

### 欧式几何与三次元

1.  
几个人嚷嚷着再来一瓶清酒的时候西野把杯子里的橙汁一口气喝光了，她摇晃着杯子，残留的冰块撞击玻璃壁，发出清脆的声响。  
才刚刚到这里半个小时，已经迫不及待想要回去了。  
松村和生驹因为动漫周边而赌上尊严比拼食量的时候，高山从面前的盘子里取了鱼干，在西野身边坐下了。  
西野眼睛望着在起哄声中越战越勇的松村，习惯于朋友们给予的安定感，一种“松村总是这样，真好。”的心情涌上来，于是无意识地露出了笑容。  
“娜酱，你前几天晚上给我打电话问麻衣样的新房地址做什么？”身边的高山压低了声音，这么问着。  
那天确实只是急匆匆地询问之后便挂了电话，压根没有解释原因，按照高山体贴又细致的性格肯定是要搞清楚前因后果的。西野双眼盯着松村，在心里这么忖度着。  
要怎么讲？其实她个人觉得将这种事情告诉高山倒是没什么所谓，甚至告诉眼前的这些人也都没什么所谓。  
她喜欢白石。虽然她还不大清楚究竟什么是喜欢，却仍旧能够得出这样的结论。无论是身体还是心灵，就她个人而言，全部都喜欢着白石。  
但她不知道白石愿不愿意把这种事情告诉别人，不知道的意思大概就是，不能够。自己只是个床伴这种事情，她大概也还是清楚的。  
“啊，麻衣样那天太晚没回来，我有些担心，就想说到处找找看，于是就问了那样的问题。”尽量减少话语中的细节，这样就能够在不透露真实的同时，也不说假话。这是西野目前能够摸索到的处理方法。  
“诶——”高山拖长了音，但却没有表现出惊讶：“大概是工作太晚了吧，最后肯定是找到了吧？”  
西野点点头，从高山手里拿过鱼干，也跟着咀嚼起来。  
待会儿找个什么借口溜回去吧。

“今天番组去附近的私立小学出外景，有一个数学天才哎。”白石吹干了头发之后用发带把头发都朝后拢去，露出了好看的额头，她一面从桌上各种各样的瓶瓶罐罐里取出需要用的，一面同赤脚坐在地毯上打游戏的西野有一搭没一搭地闲聊着。  
西野最近跟朋友聚会都回来得很早，但回来以后也只是靠着沙发打游戏，一言不发的样子。  
也不是冷战，如果自己跟她搭话的话，她就会给出一些木讷至极的反应——  
西野点了点头，低低地“嗯。”了一声。  
“果然，天才就是很可怕啊，我那个时候单单是做欧氏几何就已经搞不清楚了，学校的老师却说他在三年级时就已经在看黎曼几何了，那个要到大学才清楚的吧——”  
自打从新家回来以后，两个人对于那天发生的事情都闭口不提，白石感激西野的闭口不提，却并不觉得事情已经过去了，因为最近的西野，大抵还是有些细微的变化——  
在涂着身体乳的时候，被从地板上站起身来的西野吻上了。白石刚刚将手放到西野的后背上时，西野的舌已经探进了自己口中，不急不缓地挑逗着自己。  
西野的口中总是带着甜意，聚会的时候大概都是在喝果汁吧——在家里也是，白石很少看到西野喝酒，只有自己回来那天看到她喝过一点。不过那些都是题外话，西野最近变得温和了很多，自己身上的痕迹也变得少了起来，大抵是已经过了初经情事时除了冲动什么都没有的阶段，但这并不代表着她与西野做爱时得不到欢愉了，相反地，这对白石来说甚至有些可怕。西野在变得温柔的同时，情事上的进步也完全不能忽视。联想到最近的床笫之事时，白石已经觉出下身的情动和分泌出的液体，这也太快了，以至于她破天荒地有些羞赧，却已经难以自持。白石在回应着西野的吻时不由自主地吮吸着年下口中的津液，呼吸已经开始变得急促，西野在这个时候却停下了吻，从沙发上起了身。  
白石有些不解，耳朵听到西野打开了冰柜，然后又关上了。西野返回时手里拿着装了水的玻璃杯，她含了一口，俯下身来继续亲吻着白石。  
近来刚刚立了秋，天气一时还没摆脱夏季的特征，却已经带了些秋季的干燥，白石是对干燥很敏感的人，却总是因为各种各样的原因而不能及时补充水分，要么是手头上有工作，要么是在心里说着过一会儿就去喝水，然后就把这件事情忘记了。今天洗过澡之后更是失水不少，同西野接吻时虽然有了一点点的干渴之意，却也不好打断情事去补充水分。  
冰凉的水冲进齿关时白石一阵颤栗，西野轻柔地厮磨着她的唇瓣，手已经挑开了白石浴衣的衣领，指尖戏弄着早已挺立的两点，白石觉得前戏还长因而在心理上放松了一些的时候，西野的手已经滑到肋下，手掌抚过副乳和小腹一侧，指尖已经埋进了白石体内。  
白石闷哼一声，内壁不自主地将西野缠紧。西野盯着白石到眼睛，缓慢动作着手指，白石受不住这一切而将眼神移开之后，西野笑了一下，垂头舔舐掉白石唇角溢出的水渍。  
白石觉得近来的西野有些可怕，大致就是因为这个——每当她挺动着身体即将攀上最高峰的时候，西野都会放缓手上的动作，指尖转个圈，又或者转而玩弄起外面肿胀挺立的硬点，让白石整个人都沉浸在快感之中，颤栗起来，但偏偏却没有高潮。  
她不知道这是西野对于那天目睹自己与小池社长一起的无言惩罚，又或者是其他。这样的事情对她来说是绝对不允许存在的——自己居然被一个年下的手指控制，不能及时抽身也不能拥有自主。  
如果说自己能够拥有自主的话，大概会在西野第一次第二次刻意在高潮之前停手时便已经整理清楚转身就走了。  
但她偏偏没有，不但没有，反而一次次地接受西野，逐渐变得温柔和拥有主导的西野，一次次地随着她的动作摆动腰部，一次次地在得不到最终的满足之前难耐不已，以至于几乎要落下泪来。  
但她不会落下泪来，若说她在这样被动的场合下还能有什么作为最后的勇气，那大概便是西野不会舍得让她落下泪来。白石体会着微不足道的快感和体内巨大的空虚，将带了些恳求之意的眼神投向西野。  
西野往往会叹一口气，然后加倍温柔地对待她，然后把她送上顶峰。

两个人都不愿先开口谈论让她们心有芥蒂的事情，两个人却又都在最该坦诚相待的时候受了惩罚。  
末了西野眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着身下的白石，手指被裹得很紧，之前有两次她甚至在事后发现指腹上起了皱。  
但她没有办法停下，她沉溺于白石的一切。  
等白石颤动的双腿都归于平静以后，西野抽出手指，沉默地清理着沙发和白石的下身，然后是自己的，最后还要拿杯水来喂给白石，并在心里下定决心明天要催她按时补充水分。

小池社长最近和生田先生一起投资了一家游乐场，所以交游变得比平日密集起来。白石倒是不反感这一点，她很爱跟生田夫妇相处。  
但是这天的番组录制以后，她在VIP理发室里看到了生田大小姐。  
那位跟西野一起体验名牌的大小姐。  
生田绘梨花言行得体地向白石打了招呼，然后指使着发型师鼓捣她的头发，白石有点惊讶地看向生田夫人，后者一脸无奈地解释说绘梨花平常绝对不愿意跟我一起来这边的，今天不知道为什么，听说你要来，硬是缠着我要我带她过来。  
“不会是成了你的饭吧？”生田夫人表情夸张地看着白石。  
“当然不会啦，我那个番组大概只能吸引小朋友吧？”白石这么说着，心已经沉下去了。西野之前好像说过上次找寻自己的时候跟这位大小姐通过电话？

生田绘梨花一直没有讲话，白石和生田夫人到了后来便放弃了这个话题，讨论起别的事情来。  
在中途去洗手间补妆的时候，白石才意识到自己的预感果然没有错。  
生田绘梨花跟了进来，闩上了门，却并没有补妆的意思。她盯着镜子里白石的眼睛，不出白石意外地提到了西野。  
“你跟娜酱，到底是什么关系？”  
问题有够直白。白石将口红放回包里，转身面对这个棘手的大小姐。  
“没有什么关系。”当然要矢口否认，总不能说自己跟西野是彼此默认的床伴关系吧？  
“白石小姐一面跟小池社长交往，一面又吊着娜酱，不觉得自己太过分了吗？”  
自己跟小池社长只是做戏这种事情，生田和西野大概都不清楚吧，生田夫人自然也不会跟女儿解释到有没有上床的地步。  
“白石小姐长着这样一张脸，应该不缺情人吧，就不要再跟娜酱纠缠不清了吧。”  
“娜酱是以后要出大名的人，她只需要作品，不需要丑闻。”  
生田跟进洗手间似乎并不是为了对峙，而仅仅是为了发出警告，因为她这么说了之后，不等白石回答便已经打开了洗手间的门，离开了。

“黎曼几何之前的欧式几何，将世界看作是平面和工整的，但黎曼更倾向于将世界微分从而现出曲面，这对于小学生来说是有一定难度的问题…”  
白石盘腿坐在床上用笔记本电脑查看上次的收录时，对着这段话发起呆来。  
生田大小姐的话不是没有道理。  
情人的话，说实话自己完全有信心可以找到替代角色，她看向坐在桌前绘制新一期连载的西野，微微勾着脖颈，画上几笔之后又擦一擦，然后对着纸页凝视几秒钟，继续动笔。  
是很认真地在做着这件事情的人，说不好以后真的会出名的。  
因为不爱跟人类交往、逃避世界而躲进二次元的西野，情事上的进步并不能说明什么，事实上，在其他的方面，白石总觉得她仍旧是个孩子。  
若不是被自己打扰到，她大概仍旧会沉浸在自己的世界里，停留在欧几里德的阶段，不至于意识到在某些尽头直线会变成曲线，更具象却更为复杂的真实。  
她稍微走近了一些，垂头看向西野眼前的画纸。  
感受到白石的靠近，西野抬起眼来，对着白石露出了一个笑容。那绝对算不上是大人的笑容吧，白石在心里这么想着，在西野旁边坐下了，最近她也养成了随便坐在地上的坏习惯来着，西野的房间里铺着一层地毯，她曾经看见过西野单单用拇指和食指揪地毯上的绒毛，是这样细小的东西都能玩耍起来的人。  
西野看到白石在近旁坐下以后便停了笔，将放在手边的杯子拿在手里，也在白石的旁边坐下了。  
“不是正在工作吗？突然停下来没关系？”白石有点惊讶地问着西野时，西野将手里的杯子朝着白石递了过去。白石伸手接过，将杯子拿在手上，西野就盘起腿来看着她。白石被盯着看了好一会儿，才反应过来西野是要自己喝水的意思。  
西野最近总是会催着自己补充水分。  
要嘛就直接说出来，偏偏每次都是把杯子塞进自己手里不讲话，只是盯着自己看。白石这么想着，笑了起来，将手里的杯子凑到嘴边，尽数将水喝了下去。  
不过这样也好，是什么都不会讲出口的西野，这样的话关系便不会更进一步。白石将空杯子放在一旁的矮几上，向着西野的方向挪了一些，她理了理一侧的头发，随即靠在西野肩膀上。  
不知道是心理作用还是什么，白石自打一开始就觉得西野的肩膀正好适合自己，脸颊也罢下颌也罢，总是能够恰到好处地找到着力的地方，然后整个人就放松了下来。  
西野的头发里有洗发露的味道，跟自己的一样，是白石最近逼她买了自己用惯了的洗发露。  
用一样的洗发露，一样的杯子，一样的早餐，穿一样类型的鞋子。白石将鼻尖朝前凑了凑，嗅着西野身上的味道。  
之前没有跟卫藤住在一起过，原来住在一起是这样的啊，短短的时间里交集会变得越来越多，无关痛痒的事情上会无意识地变得一致起来。  
虽然洗漱用具方面，西野仍旧固执地每过一段时间便补充一些一次性的洗漱用具。  
西野将手探进白石腿间、隔着内裤轻轻揉弄着的时候，白石才意识到自己今天的行为大概是有些犯规了，主动招惹西野七濑这样的事情，她之前是不会做的。  
但是西野手指拂过的地方已经开始发烫，白石直起身子来，看向西野：“地毯可是不好清理哦。”  
西野手上的动作缓了一缓，似乎是稍微思索了一下的样子，随即指了指自己盘起的双腿。  
白石会意地跨坐在西野腿上，双腿缠住了西野的腰部。  
“清理裤子比清理地毯要容易些。”西野这么笑着跟白石解释着，手指已经探进了温润之处，轻轻地动作起来。  
白石双手搂着西野的脖颈，凝视着西野的双眼，最近她们在做爱时，凝视着对方眼睛的时候越来越多了。  
“要不要一起去逛街？”白石稍微喘息着，向着西野发出她住进来第一天时的邀请。  
“可以哟，娜娜我都没问题。”西野笑了起来，另只手在白石的背后，小心地固定住白石，不至于让她因为激烈的动作摔倒。  
“其实七濑记不记得，高中的时候，我曾经跟你说过，我们没有办法成为朋友来着？”白石随着西野的动作不自主地摆动着腰部，说出了两个人都假装不知道的问题。  
“哈，装作把这件事情忘记了反而对于现在的你比较好些吧？”西野难得地露出了小恶魔的语气，缓缓将白石的后背放在地毯上，然后欺身上去。  
地毯清理起来可比裤子的难度要高。白石这么想着，颤抖着抱紧了西野的后背。

 

2 .  
脚底已经开始变得疼痛难忍，西野停下步子，从背包里抽出水杯来补充水分。  
“啊，下雨了。”随着走在前面的生田一声哀叹，西野感到有细小的水珠落在头顶上。  
“所以我才说了，野外活动选什么不好，偏偏要选择爬山。”西野将水壶塞回背包侧袋，手捉紧了从山上垂悬而下的铁链，闭上双眼定了定神。  
不迈步的时候，还能感受到手臂在轻微地打着颤。大概是早已到了极限。  
“这毕竟是带有些祈福的含义在嘛，我的新舞台剧，还有娜酱的新单行本。”生田这么说着，捉紧了铁链向上攀爬了一步。  
“…就直接说是给你的舞台剧祈福不就好了？我那个连载刚出了第一个单行本，哪里就有新的了。”西野脚上没有停，一面吐槽着生田。  
生田佯做不知的样子倒是逗得西野笑出声来。  
攀上这个山崖，然后过了桥，就到了那个庙。  
不能白来一趟，干脆做点其他的祈福吧。  
西野在心里下定了决心，迎着淅淅沥沥的雨滴继续上行着。  
不知道过了多久，总之攀到庙宇所在的位置时，雨早已停了，西野看着生田摇响了铃，然后垂头许愿，便也跟着低头许愿。  
“生田西野祈愿小分队——祈愿活动成功！”生田大手一挥一脸豪迈地这么宣布着的时候，西野发现了放在台上的签筒。  
凑上前去仔细阅读着说明，是不限求愿内容的抽签，抽签者要在抽取之前先在心里默念想要获得启示的内容，然后再动手摇签。  
西野沉吟了一晌，想起了白石好看的脚踝。  
竹签在签筒里发出撞击声，有一枚探出头来。西野伸手抽出那一枚竹签。  
生田探头过来：“小吉啊，不是大吉。”  
对于更加年幼一些的生田来说，抽不到大吉便等于是不完美的抽签。但西野对着手里的竹签点一点头，将签重新放回签筒，又从背包里找出两枚硬币，投进签筒前的盒子里。  
说实话，西野觉得自己祈愿的东西，能够配得上小吉就是最完美的结果了。  
生田也没有再言语，两人循着原路过了桥，又摸索着靠铁链下了山。  
“下次野外活动再也不会拜托生驹酱选地点了。”西野跟生田道别的时候低声地这么说着，随即得到生田作为回应的大叫大嚷：“居然不是娜酱亲自选的！也太不走心了一点！”

脚底生疼，西野在回程的电车上靠着车窗断断续续睡过去两三次，意识也时断时续，能够回想起的便只有那枚写着小吉的竹签。  
无论再怎么诠释再怎么辩解，不伦终究还是不伦。  
到了住处楼下的街道，西野按铃之后下了车，准备去便利店补充最新的一次性洗漱用具。  
小吉，还是挺不错的。西野将包里所有的硬币搜集出来付款的时候，这么想着。  
起了个大早出门，那个时候白石甚至还没醒转过来，从山上下来再回去却已经是下午了。不然叫外卖好了，西野有气无力地想着，小腿简直像是灌了铅块一样的沉重。

在门前输入密码的时候已经隐约有了预感，打开门之后冲鼻而来的香味更是让西野确定了一件事——爸爸妈妈来了。  
父母原本每个月都会来帮忙整理一下房间的，只是白石回来的这两个多月每次母亲来电话都会被西野以各种各样的借口推脱掉。  
妈妈大概会伤心的吧，觉得女儿跟自己疏远了之类的。西野弯腰从鞋柜里取出拖鞋的时候，才发现穿惯了的几双鞋子不在鞋柜里，大概是母亲拿去洗刷了。  
厨房里传来母亲和白石谈天的声音，听起来还算是相处融洽，西野对着坐在客厅沙发上的父亲露出微笑，然后直起腰来。  
“我回来了。”西野用惯常的音调这么说着。  
“欢迎回来。”厨房里传来的回应，是母亲和白石的异口同声。西野用右手磨蹭着左手的虎口，爬山的时候一直拽着铁链，有些变得发红和肿痛了。  
这大概是她第一次听到白石说“欢迎回来。”  
白石看着西野伯母将炼奶挤在仙贝上，然后将做好的牛奶仙贝朝着自己递过来，因为有些惊讶的缘故，第一个反应不是伸手接过，反而是推脱：“先给七濑吃…”  
坐在一旁的西野伯父就笑起来，也是规规矩矩地把衬衣纽扣扣到最后一颗：“以前经常做给娜娜的同学吃的，小実她们，但是娜娜觉得仙贝放久了不太好吃，‘不是真正的美味。‘自那以后就不让我们再做仙贝给大家吃了，你伯母还伤心了好久呢。”  
白石闻言转脸看向西野，后者今天白天跟生田一起去爬山来着，看起来很没有精神的样子，但是听到父亲这么说仍然表情严肃地点了点头。  
这种奇怪的认真…但又很西野，白石这么想着，接过牛奶仙贝咬了一口，是意料之内的好吃没错。  
“娜娜是个很坚持自我的人，白石桑跟她住在一起有时候不会被气到么？”西野伯母这么说着的时候，一直沉默的西野总算忍不住，开口阻拦起来。  
因为白石的留宿，再加上平日里都是分别前来的西野父母这次双双拜访，所以只是吃了个晚餐而已，西野父母便说要开车回去所以很快就告辞了。  
白石和没什么精神的西野把二位送到楼下，西野母亲仍然嘱托着一些东西的摆放位置，末了笑着邀请白石有空的话来家里玩。白石笑着点头的时候西野已经是一脸不耐的样子了：“我约了麻衣样去逛街，你们快些回去吧。”  
白石不解地看向西野的时候，西野父亲正叮嘱着大概要下雨，逛街的话别忘记带伞。  
看着父母的车开上主路，西野从裤兜里探出手来，牵住白石的：“上去拿了伞再下来，我们去逛街。”  
“可是你爬了一整天的山，不会觉得累么？”白石颇有些担心地看着西野没什么精神的脸，尽量不去注意手被握着这件事情。  
“不会。”西野脸上缓缓绽开的笑容大致是白石最难以抗拒的：“麻衣样是艺能界的人，要跟你逛街大概只能选在晚上吧？还要戴口罩。”

上行的电梯停下之后，白石看着西野输入密码，开了房门，玄关处换鞋子，房间的窗开着，大概是伯母觉得需要换换空气，眯起眼睛看过去的时候又觉得浅绿色的纱窗几乎是不存在，风吹进来的时候将一旁的窗帘掀动起来。  
“七濑。”白石看着垂头从鞋柜里拿出运动鞋的西野，静静地叫她的名字。  
“嗯？”西野将双脚塞进鞋里，然后弯下腰去，拿起白石的那双，示意她抬起脚来，好帮她穿上。  
不是住过来第一天时候那个紧张到单是看看表情就想要欺负她的那个西野七濑了，白石看着西野从容地帮自己穿上一只鞋子，然后是另外一只，末了还整理了一下鞋舌，这才笑着站起身来，笑着说只剩下口罩了。  
刚刚听伯母说过的，西野自己的鞋子，三不五时还是伯母帮忙清洗的。  
白石侧脸看着西野，声音平静：“我每次站在玄关这里的时候啊，都会在心里诚惶诚恐地把你爸爸妈妈都感谢过一遍。”  
手掌覆在西野的右颊，轻轻摩挲着，脸颊的温度还是稍微高过手心，很少化妆又按时补充水分的年下，连皮肤触上去都仍然像是个孩子，白石的心情更为沉重。  
“你爸爸妈妈，如果知道了你这个样子，是会觉得伤心的。”  
西野眨了眨眼睛，笑了起来。  
“他们总会知道的。”  
白石看着西野朝着收纳柜走，然后拿着口罩走回来，帮她戴上之后再歪着头整理耳侧的头发。  
不好再继续问下去。  
你的父母，他们知道了的话，到底要怎么办才好？

“小时候很爱吃糖苹果，但是换牙的时候，每次刚刚买到手，就会被妈妈收走，拿给爸爸或者哥哥吃。”西野指了指路边卖糖苹果的店，一面比划着向白石解释。  
“那现在不吃了？”白石戴着口罩，讲话的声音都变得闷闷的，明明想要吐槽以自己这个段位应该犯不着出门戴口罩吧，但又不好意思拂了西野的好意。  
西野摇摇头：“不吃了，有一段时间不吃，再看到就没有那么想吃了。”  
“家里零食很多，但是除了我都没有人吃，我有时候就会背着包去爷爷家里，爷爷会陪着我一边看电视一边吃零食。”  
“哥哥吗？会跟哥哥一起打游戏啦，但是哥哥从来都不会让着我。”  
回程的时候下起雨来，白石从挎包里拿出出门前放进去的伞。  
“啊还是麻衣样聪明，爸爸明明提醒过的东西，我偏偏忘记了。”意外地，西野居然是逛街的时候比较能讲的那一类，白石这么想着，笑了起来，一只手撑着伞，另只手捉住了西野的指尖。  
“如果没有我的话，七濑现在大概仍然是那个样子，被所有人宠着吧？”  
西野摇摇头：“麻衣样是那种突然出现的——”  
顿了一顿，构想着合适的措辞：“——惊喜。”  
白石停了步子看向西野，西野走出一步以后才疑惑地停下来转过脸看她，于是白石伸手摘下了口罩，垂头衔住了西野的唇。  
大抵不是第一次主动去吻西野，两个多月的相处里、各种各样的情事之间，接吻都是必须登场的手段。  
但这是在那个房间之外，是在街道上。不像是单纯的床伴之间会有的吻。  
结束了那个吻之后西野也变得安静下来了，白石不再言语，只是撑着伞捉紧了年下的指尖。  
指腹轻轻地磨蹭着西野的指尖，讶异于西野修剪得工整无比的指甲，又似乎是为了打破此刻不明不白的宁静气氛，白石随口说着七濑的指甲修剪得真好。  
“啊，因为稍微有一点点强迫症，指甲是一定要修剪的，不能看到白的部分。”西野认认真真地解释着的时候觉出白石突然的安静，侧脸看过去才发现白石的脸颊已经通红，知道她会错了意，于是便低头笑起来，然后被羞赧的年上捏住了脸颊，捏的人没有用力，她便笑嘻嘻地告饶。

 

小池社长发觉白石不正常是在近来第三次说要买包的时候被婉拒掉。  
“不需要新的包了，最近突然对包包的兴趣不是很大。”白石挽着他的手臂，无暇的一张脸上笑容也无懈可击。  
但是这样会很困扰啊——他对白石有装点颜面的索求，相应的便会用物质上的东西来回报。这已经成为两个人三年以来的心照不宣，付钱和社交需求，这在小池社长心里形成了一种平衡，从这种意义上来说，白石是个完美的合作伙伴。业务上的时候滴水不漏，私底下又从来不会做出打搅到自己的事情来，他见过很多商业伙伴们皱着眉头抱怨最近被哪个只是玩玩而已的女伴缠上了，这种事情却从来不会在他身上发生。  
白石最近对于物质的婉拒，反倒让他不知道该如何是好了。  
似乎是察觉到小池的忧虑，白石在从商社楼上下来时，突然在近处的广场上驻了足。  
广场上什么都没有，只有不远处的几株梧桐树，白石却在那里站了好一会儿。小池跟着走上前去，在白石身旁站定，转过眼去看向眼前的白石，后者的眼神落在前方树丛间，几只鸽子正不紧不慢地在泥路上散着步。  
“我最近不需要包包，但是社长一定是要付报酬的吧？”白石的眼神追随着那几只鸽子，嘴角勾起了笑容：“社长叫人固定地来喂一喂这些鸽子就好了，就当作是对我的报酬。”  
然后白石转过身来。  
在小池社长看来，那个时候微笑着的白石与以往的白石都不大一样，是一张有着成熟光彩却又不失天真的脸，这可比那些呆板无趣的美人们要好看多了。

 

溺水。  
只要沉溺在情事中的时间久一些，就会觉出的干渴。只要是西野，就一定会注意到的干渴。白石半闭着双眼、在喘息中感到西野靠近的唇，西野小心翼翼的吸吮，舌的挑逗，她无力地回应着西野的索取，直到口中重新分泌出湿意来，暂时解了那干渴。  
西野另只手拨开了白石被汗水黏在脸上的发丝，像是奖励一般的吻轻轻落在面颊上。  
白石曾经设想过两个人的关系，因为西野是漫画家的缘故，她甚至用动画场景设想过。  
大概是不能再靠近了吧，像是那种一整个镜头里都充盈着海水的场景，她们两个的指尖已经靠近了，然后有什么不知来路的气流突然炸开，两个人之间的距离一下子变得很远，她的指尖，西野的指尖——  
西野的指尖此刻就埋在她的身体里。  
白石挣扎着抱紧了西野的背，双腿绞紧了西野。  
她几乎已经失了意识，说出口的话也都成了一直拼命压抑在心底、不敢讲出来的那些。  
“你会不会觉得，”连说话都变得艰难，一句话要分好几次才能讲完：“以后都只会喜欢女生了？”  
这样的话，自己还真的是罪不可赦。  
西野的指尖寻到了那一点，狠狠地按压，外面发胀的硬点也不出意外地被重新照顾到。白石觉得那些气流其实是在身体里爆炸的，它们顺着她的脊柱，直窜到脑袋里。  
在一片空白中，她听到西野的声音。  
“不会。”  
“我只喜欢你。”

 

3.  
白石将一侧的头发撩到脑后，弯下腰去逗弄着生田绘梨花牵来的柴犬。  
她用手揉着柴犬脖颈附近的一圈软毛，看到柴犬舒服地闭上双眼、鼻尖翕动着的时候忍不住笑了起来，连连说着真乖。

“最近麻衣样对小动物什么的突然变得很感兴趣呢。”生田夫人笑着对生田社长这么说着，并且将眼神投向一旁的小池社长，期待能够获得关于白石的回应。  
平日里回话很快的小池这次却没有回应，他望着蹲在地上的白石和表情冷淡的生田，白石仍然在逗弄着柴犬，她微微偏着头，向后撩起的发丝使得脖颈一侧优美的线条露了出来。

“我可没有跟你和好做朋友的意思，”白石站起身之后，生田有些不开心地凑近了白石，小声地表明立场：“你一天没有离开娜酱，我就一天不能跟你做朋友。”  
白石摘下手腕上的头绳，松松地绑了个低马尾，似乎是刚刚逗狗很开心，她脸上带着笑地看了一眼生田，没有接话。

“我只喜欢你。”  
白石很确定那个时候她听到西野这么说了，不是高潮之后的幻听，也不是自作多情。因为她压根就没有设想过这样的场景。  
所以自然也就不知道该如何应对。  
白石有些慌张地挪动着脱力的身体，想要从西野手臂圈出的范围逃离时，西野缩小了包围圈，额头抵上了她的额头。  
“不要逃，”西野这么说着：“麻衣样你明明都听见了。”  
“觉得为难的话可以不用去管这句话，”西野微微扬起脸，随即在白石唇上落下一个吻：“请放心地交给我。”

可是究竟要怎么处理？白石想不明白。放心地把什么交给她？白石也想不明白。心吗？只是默认对方为床伴的白石似乎从未思考过这个问题，之后也不打算思考的样子。可是除了心之外，她还能把什么放心地交给西野呢？  
究竟是为了什么，怎么会突然就变得喜欢起来？两个人一直同步默认的床伴关系，究竟是在什么时候偏离了正常的走向？

 

“麻衣样，最近大概是要有新的机会了哦。”生田夫人闭着眼睛让按摩师按摩着头部，一面这么说着。  
“什么？”白石一下子没能反应过来。  
“大概，最近有新的机会了，能够向上一个台阶的机会。”  
白石这才反应过来，生田夫人大概是同小池社长聊天时得知了些什么。  
但是为什么？自己与小池社长结识也三年有余了，小池对自己照顾有加，但工作方面自己没有说过什么，他也就没有插手过什么，一直以来的番组和杂志的资源也都是自己争取来的，小池最多也只是无关痛痒地帮衬一下。之前客串过的几部连续剧也都是剧组觉得自己形象合适而主动找上门来。  
为什么最近会有新的机会？最近自己除了录制番组以外就没有什么新的动态了吧？哪家会突然找上门来？  
“别乱想了，就是小池争取到的机会呢。”似乎是猜到自己在想些什么，生田夫人不紧不慢地继续说着：“麻衣样最近变得灵动多了，以前就只是个强装镇定的大人呢。男人们明明自己还是个孩子来着，偏偏更偏爱表现得像个孩子的女人。”  
…大概听懂了生田夫人的暗示，白石还没能好好地消化掉这一信息。  
“在新的东西到来之前，清理一下旧的那些是不是会比较好？”生田夫人已经继续说下去了。  
大概是之前在商场看到西野的反应和观察到生田绘梨花跟自己的相处形态推测出的结论吧，白石凝视着镜子里摆弄着自己头发的造型师，明白这句话也是一个暗示。  
“下午要约会，麻烦帮忙做个合适的发型。”白石对着在镜子里与自己视线相接的造型师这么说着。

所谓约会，其实也只是在得到生田夫人的暗示之后为打破沉默而作出的反应，虽然大抵上还有一种暗含着的反抗情绪。  
似乎是发型太过繁复端庄，对面埋头绘制着线稿的西野已经抬头偷眼看过来好多次了。  
被西野好奇的样子逗笑，白石揉了揉西野的头发，小声交代了自己要去东京工作几天的事情。  
“诶…”西野的反应似乎并不大，对于精通反应艺的白石来说。  
不是前两天才说了喜欢的吗？虽然自己也并没有接受。  
这样赌气的小心思，在意识到自己的想法是有些溢出边界之前，已经产生了。  
白石探头看了看西野手上的线稿，结果西野仍旧只是盯着她看。  
“看什么啊？喜欢这个发型吗？”白石伸手卷起西野耳边垂下的一缕头发，小声地问着。  
“喜欢。”结果得到的回应是意料之外的坦诚，白石反倒不知道该如何作答了。  
西野伸手揽住白石的腰，将脸颊的一侧靠在白石的腹部，流利地做着这样亲密的动作。  
“你什么时候出发去东京？”声音闷闷地传出来。  
“马上。”白石揉了揉西野的头顶：“我就是回来看看你。”  
“嗯…”仍旧是这样闷闷的回应，但是抱紧白石腰部的手却并没有松开。  
“好啦，”白石放轻了声音，将西野圈紧的手拿开：“我真的要走了，不然赶不上了。”  
她这么说着，垂头在西野朝下撇的嘴角印下一吻。  
“这个发型是造型师做的，我跟她说了要约会，所以做了这个造型。”  
“晚上酒店入住以后会跟你报平安的，明天就要开始工作了诶。”  
“你好好画，这是从有钱人那里把钱抢到自己手里的好途径。”  
白石一面这么说着一面从包包里取出口红，向着西野挥了挥手：“那么，我出门咯”  
大概是打算一边赶路一边涂口红吧，这个上妆的功力真的了得。  
西野闷闷地垂头坐了一会儿，才反应过来白石今天大概在认识的人中最后接触到的是自己，因为到东京以后就直接入住了不是么。  
那样的话，那个约会的发型…  
西野拿起橡皮擦掉心烦意乱时画出的不规整的线条，嘴角不自主地挑了起来。

东京的工作其实算不上轻松，工作密度和强度都比平时要大上很多，白石平日里倒觉得还好，一到东京便会明显地怀疑起自己是不是已经老了。  
地狱般的一个礼拜过去，白石总算搞定了所有的工作，回到酒店把所有的东西都塞进行李箱，然后不管不顾地合上箱子，便要赶往机场。  
真奇怪，她从来不觉得大阪是自己的家乡来着，这个时候却又有一种急切想要回归的心情。  
在机场免税店外，白石看到了卖伴手礼的小商贩们。然后她拎着箱子从他们身边路过。  
她很少买伴手礼，也很少接触这些。小池社长和生田夫妇都是有身份有地位的人，自然不至于需要这些廉价的小玩意，而她的朋友很少，因此也不会收到伴手礼，只有以前与卫藤交往时，会时不时地拿到些伴手礼。那些也都被她随手丢在公寓的桌上，从来没有打开过，随着搬家被丢进大的垃圾袋里。  
但今天白石想了想，又转回去了，她垂头打量着那些装在精巧小盒子里的东西，最后还是挑选了其中的一个，付钱之后放进自己的名牌包包里。

下了飞机之后已经入夜，白石在出租车口伸手拦了车，刚刚交代了地址之后手机便震动起来。  
是小池社长。  
白石皱了眉交代司机转换方向。一面将包里的伴手礼放进行李箱的小口袋里。  
小池社长的应酬，以前是没有这么频繁的。  
不知为何，白石没来由地想起生田夫人前些日子警告般的暗示。

到达会所的时候白石让服务生拿走了行李箱，随即打起精神来准备应付今天的应酬。  
但是出乎意外，今天的包厢里只有小池社长一个人。  
“随便聊一聊嘛。”小池这么说着的时候，白石看到了一旁放着的冰酒桶。  
“这是什么酒？”  
“法式香槟。”小池按了铃，叫服务生来开酒。  
“安静地打开吧，我坐飞机有些不舒服。”白石向服务生这么吩咐了之后，服务生小心地转动着木塞，然后将木塞藏进手心里，轻声地打开了那酒。  
“麻衣你要不要出演新剧？算是比较好的阵容，而且我帮你看了，那种角色你来演的话，绝对会火的。”小池将身子朝后挪了挪以便服务生倒酒，已经开始向白石说起了生田夫人预告过的事情。  
大概要晚点才能回去了。白石端起酒杯，抿了一口，细小的气泡在口中破碎，发出只有她能听到的声音。  
得先想想怎么拒绝这件事情。  
“而且，跟你交往的那个漫画家，是叫做西野吧？”小池原来还没说完：“她有没有兴趣在漫画周刊做连载？”  
漫画周刊，好像是西野很喜欢的漫画杂志吧？白石记得西野靠床的书架上摆着很多。  
“你肯定想问我我要什么。”小池这么说着，摆弄起手里的高脚杯来：你放心，不会到那一步。“  
“但是可不可以请你假装喜欢我的样子？”男人有些不安地垂下头去：“因为最近我在想，能跟你恋爱的人，运气是真的很好。”

其实就相当于现阶段合作业务的升级。白石拜托服务生把行李箱放进出租车后备箱时，在心里这么想着。以前只是表面上的做戏，现在连感情都要做戏了。  
这个可难了，她想。她是很难给出感情的那类人。可是最近，好多人想要她的感情。

白石到西野门前的时候，意外地发现西野住处的大门开着，西野穿着居家服站在门口，一脸笑意地望着房内。  
屋里的声音很是嘈杂，人声混杂着水声。以至于白石都走到西野身边了，在她身边站定了，西野都没能反应过来。  
直到白石凑近西野的耳朵大声地问发生了什么事，西野才有些震惊地转过脸来，随即脸上缓缓绽开了笑容。  
“水管坏掉了，一直出水，然后下水道也堵了，结果整个房间都淹掉了！”西野大声地向白石形容着发生的事情，一面忍不住地笑着。  
白石有点不能理解，幸灾乐祸这种情绪对着自己也能使出来？  
但如果不是这个理由的话，又实在是没有办法解释眼前的西野为什么笑得这么开心。  
“那大概什么时候可以搞定？”白石也大声地问西野。  
“诶，我也不清楚啊…”似乎这才反应到白石回来了，西野脸上的笑容终于变成了惊喜：“麻衣样回来了啊。”  
“…对啊。”白石有点没好气，不知道该说她是反应迟缓还是什么。  
“麻衣样一定很累吧，”西野伸手接过白石手里的行李箱，似乎是思考了一下的样子，随即握住了白石的手：“不知道这边什么时候能好，我们去住酒店吧。”  
“等一等没有问题的…”白石其实并不想那么大费周章，在住处问题上，原本就是她在打扰西野。  
“你肯定很累，还是早些休息比较好。”西野不以为意地笑着，已经扯着白石走到了电梯口。

“如果你能在漫画周刊做连载的话，会不会很开心？”白石看着趴在床上玩游戏的西野，用手指缠绕着西野垂下来的头发。  
“漫画周刊哎…这种不可能的事情，讨论了也没什么意义吧。”西野的回应仍旧很平稳。  
“有机会。”白石的语气也很平稳。  
西野停下了手里的游戏，抬起眼睛看向白石。  
“有机会的话，你会不会很开心？”白石第二次问西野。  
“不开心。”西野摇了摇头：“你用什么做的交换？”  
“我还能用什么做交换？”白石撇了撇嘴角，挤出笑意：“而且你这个是附录而已，本体是我可以上剧。”  
“喔。”提到这样的话题，小狼犬明显不开心起来。  
白石笑着伸手揉西野的头发：“这也是从有钱人那里抢回一些东西的方法嘛。”  
西野仍旧开心不起来，她捉住白石的手指，不愿意放开手。  
“嗯？”年下一脸发现了什么的样子：“麻衣样的美甲不见了诶，做节目不用美甲的吗？”  
白石这才发觉原来这次回来得匆忙，忘记做指甲了。  
“番组其实没有硬性规定的。”只好顺着话题聊下去，并且试图在接下去的话语中找到转移话题的节点。  
但年下只是点了点头，继续握住了白石的指尖，表情里有寂寥的成分在，也有尽力隐藏情绪的成分在，白石看了之后觉得对她不住，于是垂头在西野唇上落下一吻。  
“我知道，七濑在跟我做的时候，一定很难熬吧。”白石离开了西野的唇瓣，小声地说着。  
她有点想要解释自己一开始只是玩玩而已，所以不会想要走西野这么宝贵的东西。  
可是西野立刻就做出了回应，应该是对这个话题相当敏感。  
“我一直觉得是麻衣样不愿意碰我。”  
这个误会可大了，白石顾不上还能不能在两人的关系间占优势，认真地解释起来。  
“并不是那个原因，我只是在担心很多东西而已，比如你的父母，比如你的朋友。”  
再比如，这个世界。  
西野摇了摇头，似乎是不认同白石的观点。  
“再说了，”白石仍然在努力说服西野：“一直跟我在一起不会觉得腻吗？就好像糖苹果一样，有段时间不吃，再看到就没有那么想吃了。”  
年下的声音总是很平稳，但又总是说些不知重量的话：“可是你不是糖苹果，你是白石麻衣。而且你真的很敏感哎，连糖苹果这种事都记得。”  
被西野的促狭刺激到，白石将西野扑倒在床上的时候，觉得体会到了西野很想吃糖苹果那段时间的心情。  
手指抚弄着西野的唇瓣，年下就张口将她的手指含进嘴里。  
“可是现在的七濑在我看来，就很像糖苹果哎。”白石被西野口里的温润搞乱了呼吸，另只手探进西野那件酷似老奶奶睡衣的家居服里：“不如我吃了你？我可是很厉害的唷。”  
西野眨了眨眼睛，伸手揽住了白石的脖颈。

白石俯下身去。  
她已经下定了决心，只要还有安心存活下去一秒的勇气，她便要将这一秒用在西野七濑的身上。

 

4.  
白石记得从前西野是蛮经常会哭泣的那种。在一些她不大能理解的小问题上，她还没能反应过来，西野就已经落下了泪。  
她到底想要什么？白石曾经这样想过。面对那样的西野，白石总是不知道该如何是好，又急切地想要打破西野单方面构筑起来的墙壁。但若是现在回想过去的话，白石不得不承认，自己其实也有对西野筑起高墙。  
两个人用高墙向对方掩饰起自己的心思和成长，彼此心照不宣，谁都没想再去注意谁。  
谁也没想到过会再次被对方注意到。白石若是有空回溯的话，甚至会发现她最近的、关于西野哭泣的记忆大概还是停留在三年前，西野因为要向路人宣传科普知识的班级活动没能获得对等的反馈而哭泣起来。  
那以后要怎么办？白石当时在心里这么想着，以后遇到的挫折会更多。

此刻的白石却只会觉得，如果她再不离开西野的话，今后为西野带来很多挫折的人，毫无疑问就是白石麻衣。  
可是她要怎么离开西野？  
一开始决定要坦诚面对自己的西野，最终还是在两个人相互的凝视中败下阵来，闭上了双眼。白石亲吻着西野的脖颈，将手指朝着更深的地方送去。  
情事中的索取和承受其实是不一样的，索取的时候尚且能够体会到眼前一切与色欲相关联的场景，沉溺于情人身体的每一寸、沉溺于情人脸上表情的每一个细微变化，一定程度上及时地得知情人的所有反应。  
承受的话，白石耳朵听到西野细密又压抑的喘息，手指的动作没有停，拇指抵在发硬挺立的小点上，轻轻按了下去，随即听到西野抑制不住的声响，还有眼角滑下的泪水。  
——承受的话，眼前什么都没有了，只有要人命的快感。  
原来是见不得西野哭的，自己竟然也变得像是初经人事的人一样不知节制，白石这么想着，还没能从西野体内抽离的手指已经重新动作起来。  
西野的呼吸变得越来越急促时，白石垂头在西野的耳边小声地说着“看着我。”  
明明已经止不住眼泪了，却仍然很听话，听到自己这么说，就眼泪汪汪地凝视着自己的眼睛，像是她们近来的大部分情事一般，眼神交织在一起。是不是被这四目相对的感觉唤起了身体的某些记忆，白石不知道，但当她将西野送上高潮并俯身亲吻西野微微张开的唇时，本就情动不已的下体似乎又涌出了热流。  
西野似乎比她想象中要敏感得多，从高潮中缓过来用的时间也比白石多得多。等白石确定西野体内的收缩总算彻底停止以后，将手指抽了出来，从西野身上起了身。她现在的状况有些尴尬，准备去洗澡间稍微安抚一下自己的身体。  
但浴巾被西野的手指勾住了，白石不解地看向西野。  
“麻衣样也很难熬吧？”西野这么说着，手指缓慢地游移，从浴巾的下摆钻了进去。  
“喔，很糟糕呢。”西野眼角还挂着泪，嘴角却已经勾了起来。  
被折腾到无力的年下甚至很难起身，却仍然考虑到了她的处境。白石保持着跪坐又打开腿的姿势，西野的手指已经探进体内，温柔地安慰着她情动的身体，白石闭上双眼，知道西野力气不足，便稍微摆动着身体去迎合年下。  
好在选了有两张床的房间，这张床大概是不适合入睡了。  
而且，大概明天要续房。毕竟西野是初经人事。  
但这些乱七八糟的想法也没能在白石的脑袋里停留多久，随着大脑被彻底的快感支配，白石深吸气，贴着床铺的大腿不受控制地打起颤来。

第二天确实续了房，甚至第三天也没能退房。  
等到白石和西野总算回到西野租住的公寓时，在没有旁人的电梯里，西野忍不住笑了起来。  
白石不大确定西野是因为回想起住处的漏水而笑，还是因为其他。但这些都不影响，她看到西野的笑容就会觉得心情好。于是她双手捧住西野的脸颊，对着她的唇瓣便是一个吻。  
甚至还能感受到西野嘴角的笑意，但是没过多久白石便感到西野敛了嘴角，回应起自己的吻来。  
以至于直到电梯门打开，她们俩都还没能停下这漫长的吻。  
所以她们自然也注意不到，呆呆站在电梯外、准备乘电梯去为西野补充新的日用品的西野母亲。  
电梯门开了又关上，白石笑着重新按了开门，主动停下了这个吻。  
“到地方了。”她小声地提醒着西野，一面拎起放在一旁的行李箱。另只手被年下捉住，指缝被年下的手指一个个填满时，笑意终究还是忍不住。  
她们总算离开了电梯，走向空无一人的过道。

进了家门才发觉西野的父母来了。  
“因为听房东说水管漏水、下水道也堵了，有些担心，所以就还是来看一下。”西野父亲坐在沙发上乐呵呵地看着电视，一面向着西野和白石这么解释着。  
西野点了点头，看着白石去卧室整理行李了，于是也在沙发上坐了下来。她从刚刚就嗅到了熟悉的味道，大概是要开饭了。  
果然，母亲从厨房探了头出来，叮嘱着西野快去洗手吃饭，“叫白石桑也去吧。”  
西野弯了眼睛，点头。

是父母喜欢的菜色，大概是没能猜到自己和白石会在这个时候回来吧，米饭肯定是临时多煮了一些，西野端着碗，在心里这么推测着。  
“地毯什么的都送去清理了，日用品什么的也需要补充，我刚刚列了一张单子，你有空的话去便利店补充一下吧。”母亲絮絮叨叨地念着。  
“好的、好的~”西野的回应语气轻快，这让母亲的脸色更加沉了下去。

“那么爸爸妈妈该回去了吧？这边可是没有你们能住的地方哦。”知道白石第二天要录制番组，大概需要早些睡下，西野对着坐在客厅研究棋谱的父亲和看着电视的母亲这么说着。母亲明明在看搞笑艺人的节目，脸上的神情却半晌都没有变化，西野在心里猜她其实并没有在认真地看节目。  
“七濑最近是恋爱了吧。”  
听到母亲这么说的时候，西野有些诧异地与白石对视了一眼，转脸过去看向母亲的时候，发觉母亲的神情很是郑重。  
连父亲都察觉到了母亲语气的不对，停下了摆弄棋子的手。  
母亲大概是已经知道了吧。西野觉得单单是看母亲的表情她就已经猜到了这个。于是她对着表情明显变得不安的白石点点头，然后又对着母亲点点头。  
“可是七濑知道恋爱的困难之处吗？尤其是——尤其是对方还是公众人物的时候。”似乎是顾虑到在场的白石，西野母亲努力地斟酌着说辞：“而且还是个女孩子。”  
“那些都无所谓，我喜欢麻衣样。”  
白石从来不知道西野充满勇气的时候神情原来是这么坚定的，她大概早就想好了吧，在之前笑着对自己说父母总会知道的时候。  
可是这样不管不顾的无所畏惧，是会刺伤很多人的——  
白石这么想着的时候，听到了清脆的耳光声。  
眼神看过去的时候西野仍旧站在原处，只是伯母的表情变得呆呆愣愣，似乎是不敢相信自己会对一直以来都捧在手心的女儿动手，她的右手垂在身侧，似乎是找不到合适的位置一般，连连换了两三个地方。  
“七濑…”似乎是觉得这样的气氛太过让人窒息，西野父亲小声地唤着女儿的名字。  
“我很清楚我在做什么，我喜欢麻衣样，不管别人怎么看，我都喜欢她。”结果西野父亲的从中调和反倒让误以为父母都不同意的西野变得更加剑拔弩张起来，一连串地说出了这样的话语。  
白石在一旁凝视着，西野的那个神情，好像是她们一开始成为床伴时，在情事上永远不知餍足的西野会露出的、幼兽一般的神情。  
西野母亲自然不曾见过女儿这样的顶撞，她朝着房门冲了过去，然后摔上了大门。  
“唉、唉…棋谱还没摆完。”西野父亲小声地这么抱怨着，冲着白石露出了仓促的笑容，然后对着西野投去了无奈的表情：“别忘了再把房间打理一下。”  
然后西野的父亲转身也朝着外面去了。

房间里恢复了只有两人在时才有的寂静。  
白石朝前走了几步，弯腰整理起西野父亲留下的棋盘和棋谱。她的动作越来越快，一开始是把棋子一枚一枚地放进盒子里，到后面就变成了把很多枚棋子用手拢在一起，然后一股脑地拿进盒子里去，太快太急促了，以至于有几枚黑色的棋子掉在地上，发出清脆的响声。  
西野走上前来，捡起了那几枚棋子。  
她将棋子放进盒子里，然后盖上了盖子，冲着白石微笑起来。  
现在的西野真的是很少哭泣了啊，白石凝视着微笑着的西野干干的眼眶，在心里这么想着。  
西野的手握住了她的，手指缓缓地钻进她的指缝。  
“我们去补充日用品吧。”年下的另只手扬起一张清单，晃了两下：“妈妈刚刚说了要补充来着。”

即使外面发生了很多很多的变故，便利店仍然像是一个封闭又坚固的城堡，永远开着明亮的白炽灯，打工的小哥永远一脸没睡醒的神情，漫不经心地将500日元的硬币用手指码成整齐的一摞。  
纸巾、毛巾、绘图笔、补水喷雾，末了西野一脸认真地对着清单拿起了防蚊液，然后是洗漱用具，并非一次性的那种。  
白石看着西野沉稳的侧脸，似乎是母亲的那一巴掌特别用力，年下微微撇着嘴角，脸颊些许地肿了起来。然后西野将非一次性的洗漱用具放进购物篮。  
七濑还真的是不会哭，白石在心里想着，我都要哭了。  
她想要提醒西野，提醒西野伯父和伯母，夏天已经过去了，可以不用再补充防蚊液了，要搞清楚状况才对。  
西野将购物篮放在收银台上，然后从她背惯了的小包包里取出了钱包准备付账。  
要搞清楚状况才对，白石在心里这么想着，自己可是女孩子，还是艺能圈的人，贸然地闯进了西野的小世界里，甚至还恶意满满地引诱西野来做自己的床伴。  
不该买并非一次性的洗漱用具，甚至连一次性的都不应当再补充了。  
西野将找零的硬币放进钱包，然后对着白石露出笑容来。  
“我们回去吧。”她小声地征求着白石的意见。

“我要上剧你知道的吧？”白石站在客厅里，对着西野问出声来。  
“嗯。”年下似乎仍然对这件事情有所抵触，小声地回应着，一侧脸颊通红，表情也变得不好了。  
“你知道为什么有些剧集的配角要比主角更惹人喜欢更容易塑造吗？”  
西野垂头没有回应。  
“因为主角被描写得太多了，她的吃喝拉撒衣食住行，所有的优点和缺点，都被完完全全地呈现在观众的眼前，连弱点都毫不掩饰地被呈现出来了。”白石从来不知道自己的语速可以这么快的：“你为什么要把我当成主角呢？七濑？”  
她想她真的是快要哭出来了，她背负不了那么多，西野的家人、西野的朋友，最后还要背负刚从大阪回来时的那个对西野充满恶意捉弄心情的自己。  
“麻衣样…”西野有些发愣：“因为我喜欢你啊。”  
白石摇了摇头。  
“不是这样的，不是这样的，”她小声地回应着西野：“我们还是分开吧，你的父母，他们是不会接受我的。”  
“那些都交给我。”大概是脸颊还在痛，西野勉强地勾起嘴角，对着白石露出一个笑容来：“所有的那些问题，那些问题意味着什么，都取决于‘你是谁’，而对于娜娜来说，无论你被塑造成谁、是什么，你总是最重要的就是了。”  
“擅自喜欢上麻衣样的人是我，所以那些问题都交给我来就好。”  
“不要说成好像只是你一个人的事情一样！”白石终于无法再维持语气的平稳：“说什么擅自喜欢上我？难道我不够喜欢你吗？！”  
西野怔住了，怔怔地，她朝前走了几步，抱住了白石，将白石的下颌放在自己的肩上。  
然后她感受到肩膀靠后的地方传来热意，她知道，那是白石哭了。  
“娜娜我不能总停在二次元这样简单的世界啊，”西野小声地说着，她知道白石在听：“麻衣样在三次元，所以娜娜我也要试着接受三次元了。”  
“这只是个开始不是么？我们在别人眼里会显得不可思议，会慢慢变成笑话，”西野揽紧白石的后背，继续说着：“周围的一切会慢慢变成枷锁，这些我都知道。”  
“与小池社长交往着的麻衣样也罢、番组上那个反应满分的麻衣样也罢，被塑造成什么样的麻衣样，我都喜欢。所以，”西野的语气仍旧不疾不徐，很难听出波动：“交给我吧。”  
白石将下颌放在西野的肩上，一直静静地听着，这个时候总算破涕为笑。  
“你居然看我的番组，那么羞耻的东西。”白石伸手在西野背上用力拧了一下，然后感受到年下的身体因为吃痛而紧绷了起来。  
“只看了数学天才的那一期。麻衣样去东京的时候娜娜觉得会想念你，就看了那个番组嘛。”西野语气委屈地向下手不轻的年上求饶：“还是黎曼几何好，真实又残酷的东西才更吸引人。”

白石犹豫了很久，还是没有向西野解释自己与小池的真实关系。  
地狱之门才刚刚打开而已。  
白石想知道，跟西野在一起的时间短到需要以秒为单位来计数。  
她能坚持到哪一秒？

 

### 负重飞行

1.  
“七濑喜欢看什么类型的漫画呢？”白石在厨房制作手卷寿司的时候这么问着西野，年下也不再站在通风口前了，而是站在厨房的门口，眼睛盯着自己的一举一动。  
“喜欢看少年漫！”回答得很快，看来是真的很喜欢，但这个答案白石一时之间没能理解，她对二次元几乎没有涉猎，原本以为漫画的分类跟影视作品的分类差不多，类型片什么的。  
“少年漫是什么？”白石一面将小片的海苔送进西野口中，一面继续询问下去。  
相比繁忙的工作和乱七八糟的各种通稿访谈，能够在家里制作料理并且与西野聊天，当真算得上是比较令人愉悦的事情了。  
“就是那种，主角一开始平平无奇，但是对于某件事情有着强烈的向往和执念，并且为此奋斗着，最终成为大神级别人物的故事吧…”西野歪着头，努力将少年漫的特点转化成语言。  
“啊。”这么解释的话倒是真的与某些影视作品是相关联的，白石总算能接上话了：“是不是主角在努力的过程中还是会发现自己其实是个少见的天才？”  
西野点了点头。  
“那就没什么悬念嘛。”白石了然地笑了起来：“几乎是必定能够成功的。”追随的读者大概也就是看个过程。  
“还是有的。”西野辩解起来：“主角会遇到各种各样的阻碍和挑战，在过程中会遭受到几乎是觉得再也无法翻身的打击，才能也不一定就是好的，有些时候才能代表着孤独，主角背负着这一切，几乎很难实现飞跃。大概是因为这种悬念，漫画才会显得好看吧。”  
将最后一枚寿司摆放整齐，白石清理了双手，笑着看了一眼一脸认真地解释着漫画动人之处的年下，笑着用还沾着水的手去捏西野的侧脸：“那么，希望七濑喜欢的主角们都能够背负着沉重成功飞起来。”  
西野点了点头，随即伸手抱住了白石的腰，双手紧紧扣在一起。  
白石沾着水的双手举在半空，有些无奈地小声叫年下放手：“这个样子都没法走路了。”  
“抱一会儿。”西野将脸颊埋在白石的肩上，声音闷闷的：“等麻衣样去拍戏了就抱不到了。”  
白石顿了一顿，停下了试图努力移动的步子。  
把进组前的时间都花在西野这里，果然是正确的决定。

交换所得的东西，正在一步步落实。  
西野前几天收到了动漫周刊编辑的约见信息，大概是要讨论开新连载的事宜，而白石也收到了监制寄来的剧本，着手开始准备进组了。

近来都是白石下厨，西野忍不住大赞好吃的同时也减少了外出去各类料理店开小灶的行为，反倒都是将自己关在家里绘制连载的存稿。  
等动漫周刊的连载开始的话，肯定是要暂时把时间和精力都花在那边，毕竟新的连载对人的消耗很大。  
之前与父母的争论最后也以西野在视频通话里的道歉而告终，一面被白石轻轻敷在脸上的冰块冰到龇牙咧嘴一面向父母道歉的西野，轻易地逗笑了父亲。  
让白石挂心的是，西野的母亲始终没有作出表态。  
“没有关系的，问题总会找到解决的方法。”反倒是年下的西野要来安慰作为年上的她。

会所的暧昧灯光已经提不起白石的兴趣，小池与合作伙伴谈笑风生的时候白石将手里的酒杯放下，坐直了身子。  
然后小池的手臂就伸过来了，小池与坐在一旁的人们聊着天，看似不刻意地揽住了白石的肩膀，白石转脸看过去的时候小池恰好也满面笑容地看向自己，于是白石对着小池露出了应和的笑容，抬起手来握住了小池搭在自己肩膀一侧的手。  
几乎是无懈可击的场景，事业有成的男人，美丽耀眼的女伴，感情深厚的样子。  
“真的是郎才女貌啊，好多人要羡慕死了。”坐在一旁的男人大概九句话里只有一句是真的，但白石觉得从他讲话时的眼神来看，这句话是真的。  
是面熟的男人，大概之前就与小池商讨过什么生意吧。白石注意到他身旁的女伴又是新面孔，也算得上是个美人，却一个劲儿地往男人身边蹭，一副勇于献身的模样。  
明明自己也只是想要玩玩而已吧？为什么又会渴望一些类似于真情的东西？  
白石嘴角仍旧保持着笑意，在心里这么想着。是简单的征服欲么？  
但是一直以来只是与自己保持合作关系的小池，近来也只是要求作出恋爱中的样子，小池的目的究竟是什么？  
她确定不来，唯一能够确定的，大概只是小池最近开始对自己产生了某种程度上的兴趣。  
依靠这种兴趣，她拿到了更加向上一层的机会，还有西野的。

应酬结束之后已经将近午夜，白石惯常坐在小池车后排的时候，没成想小池也坐了上来。  
他向来只是坐在副驾驶的。  
白石尚未能够消化掉眼前的场景时，小池的手已经握住了白石放在膝盖上的手。  
“先把白石小姐送回去吧。”小池向着司机这么吩咐之后，稍稍后仰，靠在了座椅上。  
以往都是小池自己先回到家去，再吩咐司机送自己回来。  
手仍然被握着，白石猜这大概是属于小池那个年代的恋爱中人的牵手方式。倒是真的有些好笑。  
车在西野公寓区前的街道停下时，白石挣开了小池的手。她稍稍前倾了身子，理了理小池的领带。  
“那么小池社长，我就先回去了。”白石抬起眼睫看向小池，嘴角勾起一个笑容来：“合作愉快，您可不要太当真咯。”

秋风将白石的发丝稍稍吹起，连带着连衣裙的裙摆都微微摇晃起来。小池将车窗稍稍摇下一些，看着白石抬起手来理清发丝的背影。  
家里还有妻子和女儿在等着，小池很清楚这一点。  
刚刚白石也说了，不要太当真。  
可是那样突然扬起的眼神、漫不经心地回握住自己搭在她肩上的手、整理领结的动作，都是假的么？她对真正的情人会做些什么呢？  
白石的背影消失在转角处之后，街道上只剩下暖黄的路灯，小池将转角凝视了几秒，摇上车窗示意司机开车。  
他好像突然回想起很多年前自己惴惴不安地站在街角等待妻子一同去约会的心情。白石居然能让她回想起这种心情。  
虽然白石说了不要太当真，小池有些自嘲地靠在后座的座椅上。  
可是谁能拒绝现在的白石麻衣？  
成熟与稚气、美艳与天真同在的白石麻衣，谁能抗拒现在这样的她？

西野活到这么大，第一次体会到权力的甘美之处。  
约见自己的动漫周刊编辑一直对自己客气有加，因为是已经敲定了的连载，所以只是大概地聊了一下新连载的细节就签了合同，末了眼前戴着眼镜的中年女人一脸客气地表示可以预付前三期连载的稿酬。  
“啊，那个，不需要的…”西野开口表示了拒绝。家人给的压岁钱、各种各样的零用钱、以及自己目前的连载和三不五时的插画报酬已经足够她日常的开支，甚至还能存下一些来，再加上原本便对这份工作带了一定的抵触情绪，即使是最喜欢的动漫周刊现在看来也不过如此，所以她并不想要拿到那份几乎可以说是白石交换来的报酬。  
“没关系的，西野老师不要太客气了。”结果明明是已经提前准备好了吧，说了要提前支付之后汇款单便已经摆在桌面上、推到自己眼前了。  
西野想了一想，拿过单子，对着编辑露出一个感谢的笑容来。

西野指示店员将模特身上的大衣拿来一件同款的时候，一旁的生田终究还是忍不住，发表起议论来：“之前是谁跟我达成了现在的年龄和资历还不能穿名牌的共识？这才几天过去？怎么一拿到工资就跑到这种奢侈品店来？”  
西野端详着驼色的大衣，算是低调内敛的风格，其实还是有些偏向她自己的口味了，白石无论穿什么样张扬的衣服都会很好看。  
但是——西野稍稍想象了一下白石穿上这件衣服时的样子，好像还是很好看。于是她对着店员点了点头，店员去准备收银和包装的时候，西野才转过脸来看向生田：“不是我穿，我买给别人。”  
“切。”生田何等聪明，一下子便会了意，刚想要开口继续奚落几句的时候，便看到迎面走过来的平野导演，还有旁边的白石。  
“导演好。”因为之前合作过舞台剧的缘故，生田与平野还算是半个熟人，于是鞠躬打了招呼，顺便还要朝着一旁的白石送去一个充满敌意的眼神。  
“啊，生田啊。”导演似乎没想到会在商城遇到生田，过了一会儿才反应过来要互相介绍一下：“这位是白石，新剧的主角。”  
生田笑着点了点头，指了指一旁的西野：“这位是西野——”看到西野微微摇了摇头，生田继续说了下去：“我朋友。”  
“生田你还是这么有趣。”没能得知西野具体身份的导演向西野表示了幸会以后，看了看腕表：“那我就先不打扰了，新剧的开机仪式马上就要开始了。”  
西野的眼神看向白石，发觉白石一脸好奇地打量着身后在柜台上包装着的店员，觉察到自己的眼神时才展眉笑了起来。  
可不开心了。西野在心里这么想着，连导演和白石走开的时候都忘记了鞠躬示意。

自开机仪式之后两人再见面，已经是小半个月过去了。西野贴网点贴得手忙脚乱，白石便窝在沙发上，百无聊赖地翻看剧本。  
“说起来到了秋天是不是该添置衣服了？”终于还是白石先开了口。  
“嗯。”西野头都不抬，只是用简短的音节作为回应。  
“要不要一起去逛街？”白石不死心，继续问下去。  
“给你买的那件大衣我已经退掉了。”西野仍旧没有抬头，总算要把最后一份工作做完了。  
……  
白石放下手里的剧本时西野刚好贴完了所有的网点，然后她看到西野伸了个懒腰，站起身来。  
“退掉啦，因为被麻衣样看到的话，就不算是惊喜了。”西野这么说着，朝着卧室走去：“不过我换了另外一件外套。”  
仍旧是简约的款式，但白石穿上就是好看。西野满意地点了点头，从背后抱住了白石，将手插进外套的口袋里。  
“不错，挺暖和的。”  
可是现在的气候，穿这件还是会觉得热啊。白石一面觉出些微的热意，一面又不舍得贴在后背的西野，毕竟两个人已经小半个月没有见面了。  
爱看少年漫的家伙。两个人打破沉寂开始有了对话以后，白石才敢说出心里的某些话。  
“七濑不会觉得失望吗？”  
“什么？”贴在背上的人稍稍移动了脸颊，手反倒将自己圈得更紧了。  
“七濑不会觉得我只是个讨好导演和上位者的庸俗家伙么？”  
“啊…”原来是在在意之前在商场的相遇啊，那个时候白石对平野导演确实是相当的恭敬。  
西野皱了眉，收了收手臂，把白石抱得更紧些。  
有些问题可以开玩笑，但有些问题需要认真作答才是。  
“我有没有说过，不管麻衣样被塑造成什么样子，对我来说你都是最重要的。”西野一面说着，一面将手从外套的口袋里抽出来。  
年上有那么一会儿没有应答，再过了一会儿才总算重新开始讲起话来。  
“对不起，我当时只是把你说的这些当成大话来着，现在才总算明白七濑说这话是什么意思。”  
西野勾起嘴角，左手将穿在白石身上厚厚的外套脱下，脱到右半部分时，总算舍得将早已钻进白石牛仔裤里的右手抽出来。  
她脱去白石身上的外套，随手丢在桌上，重新从背后抱紧了白石有些发热的身体。  
不知是因为外套太厚，还是因为——西野的手臂从白石肋下穿过，将右手举在白石的眼前，食指和中指的指尖已经沾上了晶莹的液体，但因为白石背对着自己，所以没有办法看到白石泛红的脸。  
有点遗憾。  
感受到怀抱里的重量，大概是白石已经将身体的一部分重量依靠在自己身上了吧。  
西野含住白石的耳垂，重新将手探进白石被解开了纽扣的牛仔裤里。  
“没关系，当下体会不到的东西有很多，更何况是言语这样的东西。”  
白石的身形不算胖，一直保持着艺能人的自觉，穿了紧身的牛仔裤之后西野腾挪的空间更是不大。  
但西野还是沿着内裤的边缘将手滑到了合适的位置，沾了晶莹的中指和食指在充分湿润的地方抽动起来。  
西野站直了身子，好好地承受住了两个人的重量，白石似乎已经彻底倚在她身上了。西野的左手隔着衣服，体会着白石胸前的柔软。  
“只要你体会到那些话的意思时，仍然没有逃开就够了。”  
西野这么说完后，将脸埋进白石的脖颈，嗅着白石身上的气息。  
毕竟是小半个月没有见过面了，白石的身体似乎格外敏感，脉搏几乎是在随着自己的指尖律动着。西野这么想着，手指已经被裹得很紧，白石重重地后仰，险些撞到西野的脸颊。  
大抵会做到很晚吧。西野奖励般地舔吻着白石的脖颈和耳后，遏制住想要留下痕迹的冲动。  
等下可以留在她胸前。西野抱紧了白石的时候，在心里这么想着。

“说起来七濑不会对白石感到失望吗？见到了心上人对高位的人那么毕恭毕敬的样子。”生田这么说着的时候西野正被她手里牵着的柴犬逗得合不拢嘴，于是轻轻巧巧地摇了摇头。  
生田刚想要奚落西野被蒙住了双眼，西野最后揉了揉柴犬的脖颈，站起身来。  
“麻衣样有麻衣样需要努力的地方，我自己也要好好努力才行。”说这话时，西野脸上确实只有笑意而没有羞愤。  
大概是真的喜欢吧。只有在提到小池时，西野的情绪才会变差。  
柴犬摇动着脖颈，向前跑去，生田捉紧了绳子小步跟在后面。  
可是七濑究竟要怎么面对小池？生田一面小跑着，心底冒出了若有若无的疑问。

 

2.  
“其实收视率本身并不是最重要的，收视率只是一时的，重要的是你能够遇到合适的作品，从而把生命里的一段时间记录在镜头里，诠释完这个角色之后你自身也发生了可喜的变化，这才是最重要的。”  
聚会上所有人都喝得七荤八素，连一贯性子沉稳的平野导演也变得口齿不清起来，他大着舌头，向着一旁的白石这么唠叨着。白石极有耐心地侧过脸去望着导演，点头表示附和。  
“不过收视率也很重要啦。”平野这么说着，严峻的脸上露出笑容来：“白石你跟这部剧真的很契合，确实是遇到了合适的角色。”  
试播的两集收视真的还算不错，白石饰演事业有成的冷面编辑，意外地合适，不但收视率不错，口碑也是节节上升，近期的一些关注度调查里也能渐渐看到白石的名字上榜了。  
小池的眼光确实毒辣老到，一眼看出了白石适合这个角色并且将它争取到手。  
白石泯了一口香槟，她应当觉得特别开心的，但她心里却总是隐约觉出不安。

“不要看哦，郑重警告你不要看，这个剧只是刚刚播了几集而已，不…不是那个意思，播完了你也不能看！”白石站在窗边语气无奈地讲着电话，脑海里已经想象出西野促狭的表情。  
她自己是属于从来不会重看自己出演过的节目的人，下意识地想要把工作和生活分得清楚一些，大抵也不想要再去给自己添堵，若是表现得还好倒勉强还能接受，若是表现得不好，却也是再羞耻都无法改变的事实。  
“可是我好久没见到麻衣样了…”西野的声音放得很软，单是听声音就能想象出西野可怜巴巴的样子，白石有些为难地叹了口气，近来自己都耗在剧组这边，西野也忙着为连载思索新的剧情，两个人确实是除了早安晚安之外没有别的对话，连早安晚安都不能得到及时的回复，往往是一觉醒来以后才看见对方昨晚的留言。  
试播两集，预先拍好了三集，收视率还算是不错，平野导演明天给自己了一天的假期，那么…  
白石在心里这么想着，如果现在赶回去的话。  
“那好。”她对着话筒这么说着，随即挂了电话，从窗边转了身。向正在聊天应酬的平野导演和抽空过来的小池说了再见以后，白石眨了眨眼睛，弯下腰来，为小池整理了衣领。  
“有些事情要处理，我要先回去了。”白石这么解释着。  
“我叫司机送送你？”小池提高了声音这么问着的时候白石已经走出了好几步，笑着摇了摇头。  
这个距离，计程车确实不便宜，但白石等车门关上之后对司机交代了西野家的位置，随后从包里取出卸甲油，清理起手上浅色系的美甲。  
毕竟明天还要赶回来。白石这么想着，弯起手指查看着自己的指甲。指甲修剪得很好，没有白色的部分露出来。

但年下比她想象中的要更促狭。见到自己的惊喜还没能减退，年下已经一脸喜意地打开了电视机：“我有录下来麻衣样的剧，你不让我一个人看，那我们一起看。”  
这人真是，白石在心里想着要怎么吐槽的时候，西野已经一脸正经地按下播放键。  
明明是一样的剧，但跟西野一起看，有些很难笑的地方也仿佛被点了笑穴一样地乐呵起来。  
白石自己都没有想到，回来的前两个小时，居然是以和恋人一起看自己出演的剧集的方式度过。  
“麻衣样演得好。”似乎原本便不擅长讲这种类似于repo的东西，西野沉吟了好久，也只能说出这样一句话。  
“嗯…”白石点点头，揽住西野脖颈的手已经顺着居家服的衣领钻了进去：“我明天要赶路…啊你没穿内衣？”  
这么蠢的问题当然是不想要回答的，西野扯起嘴角，双手抱紧了白石的背。

如果说一开始用来观望的试播性质的前两集得到的反响不错的话，后面的集数则对作为导演的平野和作为演员的白石都更加得心应手起来，剧情并没有像很多剧集那样走向疲软，收视率自然也没有太大的波动，一直保持着还算不错的水准直到剧终。  
剧集自然是火爆了不少，连周边都卖得断了货，白石走在街上时也开始有越来越多的人索要签名或者大喊可愛い。  
倒真的是现在出门需要戴口罩了。白石有时候会这么想。  
这些都是她之前特别想要的，名声会带来巨大的利益，这些都是能让她觉得安心的东西。

秋末的制作人大会在东京举行。这是通过各种各样的途径收割了一整季之后的验收和展示大会，嗅觉灵敏的制作人也会趁机发掘新的IP和题材，为下一次的播种和创收寻找合适的机会，当然，只有这些还不够，仍然需要权力和资本的运作。  
是以这样的大会从来都不是单纯字面意义上的研讨会，反倒是会议结束之后晚上的酒会更适合众人施展拳脚。  
若是白石在为人处事上一向保持着谦卑的姿态的话，在穿着上她却很少收敛，小池其实也不想要她收敛。天生美人底子的白石能够轻松地驾驭起任何大气张扬的礼服，自她出席的几年来在场的所有人几乎都已经认识了小池这位美艳的女伴，而今年的白石更是与以往不同，凭借剧集收获了大量人气的她似乎恰恰是正得意的时候，艳红色的晚礼服更是让她吸引了在场所有人的眼光，她甚至能够感到小池难得地变得情绪高昂起来。有了白石这样的美人做女伴，小池脸上的得意之色无从掩饰。  
毕竟事业有成的男人和美艳大气的女人，看起来永远最般配最令人艳羡不是吗。

西野其实是被小池邀请来的，作为西野与动漫周刊的牵线人，对于想要获得西野作品改编权的人来说，通过小池来联系到从不颜出的西野，不啻于一种便捷的途径。  
其实这些西野也都可以拒绝，但考虑到毕竟是给白石机会的那个小池，而且作为舞台剧演员的生田和在秋田老家属于华族的生驹也在，有朋友在身边总是会安心一些，所以干脆跟两人一同出席了。  
她只知道白石近来通告很忙，制作人会议上漫画改编与影视作品也并不在一个区域，是以白天没有见过面。  
所以她自然也想不到，会在晚会上与白石以自己最不愿直面的方式见面。  
平野导演与那位一直负责和自己对接的编辑走到眼前时，西野向两个人问了好。  
“西野老师客气了。”一直打扮普通的中年女人化了大浓妆，倒是让西野愣神了一会儿都没能接受她人设的转变。  
“这位是西野老师，最近动漫周刊新推出的那部作品的作者，从不露面的哦。”编辑的手按住落在自己腰间的、平野导演的手，脸上露出一种似乎因为自己是与西野对接的编辑，所以那部作品在一定程度上也是她自己作品的得意神色。  
平野导演一副恍然大悟的样子：“原来您就是那个西野啊，生田这家伙还真是会卖关子。”  
西野沉默地点了点头，随即假装出一副寻找生田和生驹的样子。平野和编辑两人似乎是打得火热，没一会儿便相互拥着推开了场地的门朝外去了。  
西野尽量不去设想他们两人究竟去干嘛了。她将手里的杯子随手放进路过的服务生的托盘里，打算继续找寻生驹和生田二人。

“啊，西野桑您好，我是小池，之前没有见过面，但是久仰了。”  
结果没能找到生田和生驹，反倒是先看到了最不愿见到的人。  
西野稍稍咬紧了下唇，眼神从一旁挽着小池的手臂、刻意将眼神移开的白石身上收回，对着男人朝着自己伸过来的手打量了一下，缓缓伸出了手。  
“之前见过面。”西野的声音很低，以至于小池一下子没能反应过来，男人有些轻巧地皱着眉，询问着西野刚刚说了什么。  
“之前，见过面的，”西野将被握住的四指从男人手里抽回，指了指自己，又指了指男人和白石：“在商场里，和生田酱…”  
“啊——”男人恍然大悟的时候，白石仍旧没有将眼神投向西野。可西野刚刚向男人比划的时候看了一眼白石，红色的礼服、雍容的妆容和发型，她把这样的白石忘记了很久了，是在白石回到大阪之前经常能在杂志或者番组里看到的，穿着华服的白石。但平面上的二次转映远不如真人就站在眼前来得冲击，尤其当这个人还是引你情窦初开的那一个，以至于西野直到现在都还没能将眼神移开。  
似乎是很满意西野的反应，男人收回的手落在白石挽着自己手臂的右手上：“听说麻衣最近都在你那边住？感谢你对她的照顾。”  
就是这样，男人凝视着西野的眼神从一开始的刻意回避变成逐渐的充满怒意，他甚至还能感受到自己左手覆盖下白石的手在试图缩回去，于是他左手稍稍使了力，捉紧了白石的手，冲着西野的脸，连他自己都感到惊讶地，露出了挑战一般的笑容：“麻衣最近的新剧反响不错，西野桑想必很开心吧？”  
白石原本是不愿面对西野的脸的，这下已经不敢去面对了，她很难想象此刻的西野脸上会是怎样的神情，也更难想象该怎么处理眼前的状况。  
她只是知道小池对自己隐约产生了兴趣而已，这没什么大不了，高中的时候她见得多了，对她怀着恋慕之意的男生们，或者是轻佻地对着她吹口哨，或者是坚持每天送牛奶和早餐给她。那些她都知道该如何去应对，只要单方面的不接受就可以了。  
但小池，她原本便受惠于小池，此刻更是连西野的连载机会都是男人争取到的。工作中的顺遂和旁人一路以来的开绿灯迷了她的眼，让她没能意识到，人类的占有欲这种东西，是会一步一步地自我滋生的。  
就如同高中时终于对自己痛下狠手的不良。  
白石微微闭上了双眼。若是西野此刻忍无可忍给了小池一耳光，她会毫不犹豫地挣开小池的手，把她的小狼犬带离这种脏污的地方。但她同时也很清楚，若是西野此刻一言不发，那么她自己便也会一言不发下去。  
更绝望的是，她觉得西野若是考虑到自己的话，很有可能会一言不发。  
“七濑你站在那边做什么！快点过来吃东西啊！”  
在白石看来，生田的声音从来没有显得那么悦耳过。她几乎是有些感激地转过脸去，看到生田和生驹两个人站在自助取餐台边，正冲着西野挥手，明明是两个穿着礼服的人，却都是一脸孩子气的模样。  
是西野适合的玩伴没错。  
白石这么想着，听到一旁的生田夫人冲着生田嘱咐着不要吃太多，简直像是抓住了救命稻草一般，白石挥手冲着生田夫人打招呼。  
“最近被文春拍到了，太晦气。”小池旁边的男人总算也开始搭话。  
白石看着转身向生驹和生田方向走去的西野，在心里稍稍松了一口气。  
“那种，塞些钱就好啦，麻衣这三年多都没有被拍到。”  
结果西野的背影还是被小池这样的回答硌得凝滞了一晌。  
白石觉得自己的心简直要抽痛起来了。

小池喝了很多香槟，以至于他压根没能注意到白石是什么时候从自己身旁走开的。  
又或者说他其实有隐约的知觉，但被羞愧阻挠了，于是没有伸手去拦住白石。  
他万万想不到自己长到这个岁数，居然会因为嫉妒去挑战一个二十来岁的后辈。

躲进白天还很嘈杂的会议室的时候，场地里的音乐伴奏声显得远而悠扬起来。  
白石蹲在地上，借会议室的桌椅挡住了自己身上略显繁复的礼服，刚刚被西野捉住了手朝着出口走的时候，幸好把盘起的发髻拆散了。

“能不能把这里的监控关掉？”西野凝视着一排闪烁的屏幕，最后用手指了指其中一个，保安抬头看过去，是空无一人的会议室。  
“这个是不会关的，是为了防止会场的东西丢失，别的场地也都不会关哎，但是一般也都不会去查看的。”  
“那就关掉嘛，我有一些画稿想要拿给小林导演看，因为还没有发表出来，所以不想要留下哪怕是隐约的影像。”西野很坚持。  
“您贵姓？”保安似乎是有些犹豫的样子。  
“西野。”  
在保安拨通了主管的电话，通报了一个叫做西野的、画画的人因为不想要画稿曝光要求关掉监控之后，获得了“那当然是关掉了。”的回应。  
于是保安伸手关掉了会议室的监控，一排屏幕中的几个黑掉了。  
西野向着保安鞠躬称谢，获得了后者诚惶诚恐的回应。

“感觉像是在偷情。”西野双手将白石固定在会议室长长的会议桌上，垂头看向眼前的心上人，白石今晚美得让人心慌，这个时候总算能认认真真地凝视着白石的双眼了。  
“偷情之外的偷情。”白石这么补充着，随即被西野的手指堵住了唇。  
“不要讲了。”只是提到了小池而已，西野已经变得暴躁不安起来，将手探进了白石礼服的裙底，缓缓褪去白石私处的遮掩：“小池他是不是喜欢你？”  
这下轮到白石不让她说了，白石双手勾住西野的脖颈，抬起身来亲吻西野的唇，然后感受到西野逐渐变得沉重的呼吸，她知道这沉重里包含着愤怒和无奈，但她不知道该怎样回答西野的问题，更不知道该怎样纾解西野的苦恼。  
因为她自己也对这个问题很是苦恼。  
总觉得，又开始被各种各样的东西困住手脚了。

西野将白石的腿抬起之后，白石主动用双腿缠紧了她，于是西野毫不犹豫地进入她，从一开始就不给她缓慢接受的机会。白石颤抖着双腿，半张着口，西野偏偏不去亲吻她，而是暴虐地吻着她的前胸，礼服抹胸上方露出的部分。白石被汹涌而来的快感一波一波地淹没以后西野埋首在她的脖颈上。  
这一切都来得太过暴烈，白石几乎要哭出来，硬木的桌面硌得她背脊生疼。  
她知道西野在她脖颈上留下了印迹。  
但她第一次不想拒绝。

“先送白石小姐回去吧。”小池坐在后座上，向着司机这么嘱咐着：“以后都先送白石小姐。”  
在司机点头称是以后，小池沉默地望向窗外，他的领带有些歪了，但白石直到下车之后朝他挥手说再见，都没有去帮他整理。  
大概是没有心思假扮情侣了吧。  
小池看着白石的身影消失在街角，即使是松松挽起的发髻，也还是美得让人心摇。  
小池摇上了车窗，一直紧握着的手，指甲在手心留下了深刻的痕。  
他在酒会结束前就注意到了，白石脖颈上的吻痕，很明显。

 

3.  
是高中生都会有的私底下的共同露营活动，白石她们吃过饭之后并排坐在已经搭好的帐篷外有一搭没一搭地聊着天，话题自然也都是不着边际的“你以后要嫁给什么样的人？你要找什么样的工作？”之类的。  
“啊——无聊。”一向都最为活跃的高山率先打了个呵欠，吐槽起来：“不如我们抽卡牌玩？”  
是高中时候女生之间流行着的卡牌，每一张上面写着的问题都不尽相同，有些甚至会要求抽到的人做些什么稍显尴尬又不会太过出格的事情。现在大概已经买不到那种东西了，但在高中的时候，那种花花绿绿的卡牌却几乎是人手一套。  
几个人纷纷表达了赞同之后，高山从背包里取出了卡牌，猜拳的结果，第一个就是白石。西野双手抱着并在一起的膝盖，侧过脸去，隔着高山和松村，偷偷地打量着白石。  
“抽到的问题是——”白石脸上挂着笑容，一面把手里的卡牌翻过来：“你要停在哪里？”  
“这是什么鬼问题啊！停什么？车吗？”松村已经吐槽起来。  
“那就按自己的理解随便答吧。”一张牌而已，犯不着讨论得太过扫了大家的兴，生驹皱着眉这么建议着。  
众人安静下来，纷纷把目光投向白石。  
可是白石从来都不会把话讲得太过绝对，西野想她从来没有听白石说过她确定以后会做些什么样的事情。  
她会回答什么呢？以后有车的话停在哪里？那样的话确实是有些无趣了。  
乱七八糟地想着的时候，白石将卡牌塞回高山手里，开了口：“我也不知道哎，这种问题，大概只有最终到达某个地方的时候才会想说，啊，我想要停在这里。目前的话，得过且过吧。”说完之后还点了点头，大概是自认为很诚恳的答案了，虽然这在西野听去，并没有什么答案。  
她在那个时候是不知道的，白石没有答案。  
白石心里充斥着的，大概只是得过且过，活下去，走下去。

虽然答案算不上太过正经，但她们一行人一直对于白石都称得上是绝对的宽容，于是大家点点头，开始下一轮的猜拳。  
“觉得自己胜过众人的是哪方面？”  
“比大家都可爱！”松村的回答把气氛再度炒热了。  
西野一直都在出剪刀，几局之后大概是被大家摸清了规律，于是下一个被选中的就是西野。  
西野伸手从高山手里抽出卡牌，看了卡牌上的字面以后皱了皱眉。  
“你要停在哪里？”她将牌面外翻，展示给大家看。  
“什么啊——又是这个破问题。”大家异口同声地抱怨起来。  
“嗯……”西野沉吟了一会儿，给出了答案：“大概是停在原地吧。”  
“停在原地？”生驹有些不解。  
“因为我是很少会踏出一步的人。”西野双手指向自身，这么解释着。  
确实是这样，相对于向外行进，西野是能够永远停留在自己世界里的那种类型，生活环境也算得上是安稳，所以她从来没有考虑过要走向哪里，当然也没有考虑过停在哪里。  
“这个问题好无聊啊，不如把这张卡牌拿出来放在一边？”高山皱着眉征求大家的意见之后，取出了那张卡牌，倒扣在一旁，恰好放在西野的漫画书上。  
后来露营结束后，西野将漫画书收进背包时，连带着不走心地把卡牌也收回家里去了。

有多少人曾经回答过这个问题？过个几年再看，答案又会不会发生变化？  
西野打开书柜时，这张卡牌掉落下来，西野随手捡起，回想起了几年前的露营。  
只有她和白石回答过的问题，穿过几年的时光，重新向西野发问。  
大概会继续向前吧，完全不知道会停在哪里。西野在心里试着回答这个问题，既然有了在意的东西，就要试着向前——  
“七濑，吃饭咯。”母亲在房门探了个头，叫女儿去吃饭。  
西野点点头，放下了手里的卡牌。

“你跟白石，到底怎么了？”饭桌上一家人相对无言，大概是终于受不了这沉闷的气氛，父亲主动开口挑起了话题。  
中午突然接到西野发来的消息，说是已经在回来的车上了，然后女儿就真的回来了，只是自始至终把自己关在房间里，一言不发而已。  
“没什么。”西野摇了摇头，继续努力与排骨战斗着。  
母亲抬眼看了看西野，欲言又止的样子。  
“吵架了？”果然还是要靠父亲继续聊下去。  
“没有——”西野拉长了音的时候，听到了门铃声。

“打搅了！”生田一副很有活力的样子，西野看了看墙上的时钟，因为自己突然回来，母亲特意去采购了自己喜欢的食材，所以晚饭比平日还要晚些，大概已经到了生田可以high起来的时间点。  
“啊，绘梨花吃过饭了吗？”母亲见到是生田，脸上便露出了笑容来，虽然还没得到回答，已经站起身来准备为生田添一副碗筷了。  
“吃过了！不过可以再吃一些！”生田已经在西野身边坐下，对着母亲露出了笑容：“伯母烧饭好吃！”  
果然还是要靠生田来调节气氛啊，西野看着母亲一脸笑意地去厨房了。

等到母亲的身影消失在厨房门里后，生田才用手肘撞了一下西野的肋下，小声地询问着西野怎么了：“怎么突然回来了？听小実她们这样说的时候我还吓了一跳，”末了一脸狐疑地凑近西野的脸：“是不是白石欺负你了？”  
“没有！”西野服了生田，也压低了声音向生田解释着：“什么事都没有。”  
生田当然不死心：“我不相信，你说不说——”  
“好啦，”知道生田这么闹腾会有什么样的后果，西野尽量长话短说：“我之前问麻衣样那个小池是不是喜欢她，结果麻衣样一直不回答我。”  
“就这个？”生田睁大了眼睛，一脸不可置信的表情。西野单看那个表情就能猜出生田想说什么：你都跟那种第三者谈恋爱了，还管人家的不伦对象究竟是真心还是假意？  
但大概是拿着碗筷一脸笑意的母亲已经从厨房走了出来，生田什么都没有说，只是一脸憋到内伤的表情。  
西野在生田接过碗筷、把自己看中的一块炸羊排夹走之后才突然反应过来：生田怎么会知道自己回家了？小実她们又怎么会知道？该不会是——这样想着西野突然觉得有些心慌，自己跑回来的行为称得上是任性，但白石如果因为担心而找过来的话可就更加——毕竟她面对母亲时那么胆怯。  
可是被爱着的西野跟白石可不一样，白石从来没有体验过心想事成，西野却是从小到大只要有想要的东西就能够得到的类型。门铃响起之后，西野起身开了门，随即目瞪口呆地看着站在门外的白石。  
白石对着西野露出了笑容，那笑容在她眼神接触到西野父母之后变得胆怯起来：“叨扰了，这是给伯父伯母带的酒——年份很好的。”  
居然还带了礼物来，西野有些无奈地看了一眼最终还是胆怯地垂下头去的白石，叹了口气，弯腰从鞋柜里取出待客的拖鞋。白石大概是想要把自己哄回去的吧，居然还穿了自己给她买的运动鞋，不过也好，这样脚能舒服些，毕竟一直穿高跟对脚也不好。  
这餐饭怕是要吃得很闹心了，西野眼看着炸羊排被生田一块接一块地消灭，感到绝望地从生田筷下抢了一块，放进白石的碗里。  
为什么要这么任性地跑回来啊。西野握住白石放在膝盖上的手，已经开始在心里觉得后悔了。

白石是在录制完番组回到住处以后，才发现西野不见了的。  
最近的工作虽然很顺利，但人际相关可算不上顺利。西野自然是要不断追问小池是不是真正喜欢自己的，而逐渐表现出强烈独占欲的小池虽然没有什么越轨的行为，也开始让白石渐渐觉得力不从心起来了。  
格差，她一直小心翼翼地想要战胜的东西，终于找到了她的弱点，正在通过她那一时兴起却越玩越认真的调情游戏，向她发起进攻。  
甚至连回家之前在外面等车的时候也不太平，小池因为去外地出差了而带走了司机，白石一个人在公司大楼外等车的时候，被一个疯子一样的人搭了话。  
说是搭话，其实更准确地说简直是骚扰了，因为那个胡子拉碴的男人径直朝着她冲过来，询问她能不能接受采访。  
“采访？”白石觉得自己全身的汗毛都要倒竖起来了，她最害怕的就是记者之类的。  
她委婉地向男人表示了拒绝，没成想男人并没有听进去她的婉拒，反倒从口袋里取出一张名片来，说着请白石之后联系他的话。  
“我什么都不怕！我只想揭露这些事实！”男人似乎是看上去有些疯狂的模样，将手指向白石身后的大楼。  
“不…不用了。”白石已经有些胆怯了，她向男人摆手表示了谢绝，男人却突然冲上来，撕扯起白石的挎包来，这下总算是惊动了保安。  
两个保安将男人架走之后，保安负责人向白石道了歉。  
“抱歉，是我们行动太慢，让白石小姐被这种人缠上了。”  
“这种人？”白石一面察看着自己的挎包一面跟负责人对话，侧面小口袋的拉链被拉开了，里面躺着刚刚那个男人的名片，白石想要丢掉，但是近处没有垃圾桶。  
“是报社的记者，因为一直想要揭露上面那些人，结果被权势打压，丢了工作，他不死心，在一个小报社重新找了工作，仍然时不时地来骚扰大家。”  
“这样啊…”白石整理好了挎包，向负责人道了谢，出租车总算来了一辆。  
回去以后才发现西野不见了，向高山她们打探了一圈都无果，白石猜西野是回父母家了，于是向高山要了西野父母的住址。就算面对西野父母时止不住的胆战心惊也罢，还是要找到西野。  
她在进门时看到了坐在客厅的生田时已经心觉不妙，有什么奇怪的预感自打那个时候就笼罩着她。

“既然你有胆追到这里，大概就是做好了坦白的心理准备吧？”果然，才刚刚吃完饭没多久，生田已经向她发难了：“为什么不回答娜酱的问题？小池是不是喜欢你？你要怎么处理你和小池的关系？”  
“绘梨花！”  
“小池是谁？”  
西野大声地喝住生田的同时，西野的母亲也问了起来。  
“伯母不知道吗？”生田一脸惊讶地看了看母亲，随即将眼神转回西野和白石二人身上，这才恍然：“也是，白石自然不会说，娜酱呢，那么喜欢白石，自然也是要隐瞒的。但是你们总要面对这个问题不是么？”  
“小池，是白石麻衣的不伦对象，给了她工作的一个有权势又有家室的社长。”生田一字一句地把话说出口时，西野有些绝望地闭上了双眼。  
她为什么要因为任性跑回来？此刻她的心里充满了后悔。

“地狱之门才刚刚打开。”  
不知道为什么，在生田缓缓将真相对着西野的父母说出口时，白石想起了她曾经有过的这种想法。  
“妈妈——”西野拉长了声音叫着母亲时，得到了你先不要讲话的回应。  
其实真正煎熬的时候，一切都很是平静，就像此刻伯母的语调，平静到让你压根来不及把眼前的场景比作地狱。  
虽然白石在心里觉得，比起她将一切比作地狱的时候，她对西野的喜欢又变得深了一些。  
所以她大概不想再瞒着西野自己和小池的真实关系了，因为现在的白石，大概无论如何都不想要放手了。  
白石这么想着，抬起眼来，向着坐在对面的西野母亲开了口。  
“我是扮演小池社长应酬女伴的角色，我跟小池社长之间不存在不伦关系。”  
她能感觉到西野猛地看向自己，也能感觉到生田和伯母愤怒神情里的疑问。  
“那你为什么一直没有说？”但比生田和母亲更为关心这件事的人已经先问出口了。  
“因为我在想，让七濑待在我身边是在害你，所以总想着能借这个理由把你从我身边赶走。”白石总算是正面回答了这个问题。  
这是跟西野交往以来，白石第一次看到西野在哭，泪珠从她的眼眶滚下来，于是白石反手握紧了西野的手，小声地说着对不起。  
她们之间有太多阻碍，这些阻碍都没有消失。  
“即使是这样，不伦仍然是不伦，你让插在你这不伦关系里的娜酱该怎么办？”似乎总算是消化完了白石刚刚冲击性的话语，理清了思绪的生田继续向白石质问起来。  
“我会处理。”白石握紧西野的手，回答了生田的问题。  
“可是像小池这样的高位者的游戏，踏进去容易，想要出局的话很难吧？”一直以来只是沉默的西野父亲也开了口：“那么复杂的东西不适合娜娜，白石桑还是……”  
“除非你能够为七濑放弃一切，否则我无论如何都不会相信你。”西野母亲下了最后的通牒。

怎么办？从置身其中三年多、并且费尽心思想要向上攀爬的局中抽身而出，还是放弃西野七濑？  
白石这么想着的时候，无意识地握紧了西野的手。  
“麻衣样会处理好的，”一片静寂中，西野先开了口：“这是我们两个的问题，对不对？”  
白石转脸看向西野，后者不知何时已经停止了哭泣，虽然睫毛上还挂着眼泪。  
“七濑！”伯母的声音变得严厉起来。  
西野却没有回应，她将手从白石手里抽出，随即起了身。

白石知道西野是漫画家，她也知道西野会画些奇奇怪怪的迷之生物。  
但是西野这次摊开的速写本里，却并不是简单的描线笔，又或者是铅笔速写。  
大概是用了彩铅。但却又都是沉重的颜色，并不具备彩铅的清爽。  
“这个，看起来怎么样？”明明气氛那样沉重，西野却将手里的速写本子展示给所有人看，不紧不慢的样子。  
变形的图案，失控的线条，大块大块的沉重色彩。  
白石不懂绘画，却觉得心底异样的沉重。

“这个…总觉得有些悲伤。”生田先开了口。  
西野笑了起来：“撕心裂肺呢。”  
所有人都沉默了下来。所有人都心照不宣。  
肯定是与白石相关的画，想到白石会与小池上床的时候、又或者是想到她终将失去白石的时候吧。  
西野站起身来，然后把白石也扯起来。  
“那么，我们就回去咯。”

回答西野的，是一片寂静。  
是表示默认的寂静，还是表示无论如何都不认可的寂静？  
白石还在惴惴不安地思索着，西野却毫不在意地牵了她的手朝门口的方向走去。

 

4.  
直到白石回到住处，内心的不安也没有缓解。她知道，虽然那算不上是什么特别好的借口，但如果手上握着那件事，就总会觉出一分安慰，好像只要有了那个，她就能够凭此让西野离开自己。  
现在那个借口没有了。  
那个借口，如果站在西野的角度去定性的话，大概是可以被视作不坦诚的谎言。

吻代表了所有的语言。西野一手将白石紧握着的手掌展开，发现白石的掌心里已经都是汗水了。  
“放轻松。”年上大抵是在胆怯之前的谎言会引出不能预见的暴虐，小臂绷得紧紧的，西野有些无奈，只得用拇指刮弄着白石的掌心，一面细致地亲吻着她。  
如果说白石因为那个谎言而胆怯于西野可能会呈现出的暴虐的话，西野给出的反应则是意料之外的温柔了。她埋下头去，含住白石胸前已经情动的硬点，手放开了白石的手，圈住白石的腰腹之后揉弄了一番，最终贴紧了白石的小腹。  
大概已经没那么紧张了吧。  
跪立在白石双腿间的西野被白石突然挺动腰部的动作撞得一个不稳，她低头看了看，身上那件浅灰色短袖的腹部部分已经染上了水渍，西野右手两指在短袖上的水渍表面拂过，随即没入白石的身体。  
被进入的时候白石再也抑制不住，喉间发出了无意义的音节。  
今天的西野比平日要温柔得多，也让她更加难以抵抗。  
等到西野揉了揉白石被汗水浸湿的前发，让白石跨坐在自己腿上时，白石早已不再像一开始那么紧绷，而是抱紧了西野的后背。  
西野一手顺着白石的背脊移动着，另只手已经缓慢地将手指整个地喂进白石的体内。大抵是因为跨坐在西野身上的缘故，白石的腿比往常开得更多些，是以被冲撞到时那些沿着脊柱向上攀爬的快感也多了起来，白石大概已经完全无法分心去考虑其他，跨坐的姿态给了她一定的主动权，似乎是不满足于西野的动作，总之白石开始试图扭动着腰部，将年下的手指尽可能地吞进去。  
西野有些惊讶地看了一眼白石，感受到自己的目光，年上便垂下头来索取亲吻。  
倒是没有见过这样主动的白石。西野感到下唇被白石的牙齿厮磨着的时候，在心里有些讶异地这么想着。

她的眼神在她的眼神里，她的心思在她的体认里，她的手指在她的身体里。  
西野圈紧了白石的腰，将她动作的范围收窄，手指抽动的速度却加快了。  
“你知道么，在家的时候我找到了以前玩过的卡牌。”  
西野凝视着白石的眼睛。  
“那个时候我们两个都回答过的问题来着。”  
“你要停在哪里。”

停在哪里，停在哪里。  
白石的身体在最后一个漫长的起伏之后终于停住，她垂头咬紧了西野的肩膀。  
停在这里。  
她身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚷着。停在这里。  
停在西野这里。

……  
“大概只有最终到达某个地方的时候才会想说，啊，我想要停在这里。”  
……  
就是那个节点。当你到了那个具体的节点，你就知道，就是这一刻。  
就是这里。

“喔，看来你回去以后跟白石过得很好嘛，”生田这么说着，将手里的易拉罐放在西野面前的桌上：“你倒好，潇洒地走掉了，留下我和完全静止的伯父伯母，于是到后面我只好假装没有任何事情发生的样子，拼命地吃饭。”  
“嗯？”被生田的话语带起前两天情事的回忆，西野的脸颊已经开始发烫了，又抱着一丝侥幸的心理：“你在说什么？”  
“那个。”生田一脸淡然地指了指西野卫衣的圆领，肩膀处靠近脖颈些的部分，露出了一部分的创口贴：“什么都瞒不过生田大人。”  
“既然是这样，你干嘛还要在爸爸妈妈面前提到这种事情啊？”西野慌忙将衣领朝着另一侧扯一扯，嘴上已经转移了话题。  
“不要说你觉得我那天的事情做得没有一点点好，”生田一脸鸡贼地凑近西野的脸：“明明知道了她跟小池不是那种关系之后你都激动到哭。”  
“……”西野沉默地朝后，靠在沙发背上，拉开了与生田之间的距离：“但是你逼她讲出实情，然后爸爸妈妈又要求她跟我分开。”  
“那个吗，”生田满不在意地将可乐一口喝掉：“我的意见也是一样的。那样的人啊，只要还留在那种局里，只要仍然有求于人，总归会是身不由己，就算是运气好些，一开始没能掉落下去，也算是站在悬崖边上了，你可不能保证她最终都不会掉落下去。”  
“所以我跟伯母的意见一样，除非她放弃所有的东西，否则就不看好你们两个。”  
西野的表情似乎是有些苦闷，她垂头想了一想，打开了生田刚刚放在桌上的可乐。  
小时候生田总是会故意把可乐罐子摇晃过后再给她，所以西野养成了放一放再喝的习惯。  
以为放了一会儿之后已经充分平静下来了，但是拉环打开之后，褐色的泡沫还是迫不及待地朝外涌出来。  
平静地放着，大概是没有用的吧。  
“所以你要是早些当上漫画家就好了，漫画家包养不知名艺人这样的桥段其实也蛮好看的。”一边的生田又开了口。  
“……你在说什么。”  
“不过现在也算是你在包养她啦，”生田仍然没有停嘴的意思：“不过你可要小心了，白石麻衣，现在可算得上是风头正盛的艺人了。”

通告的量明显比往常多出不少，甚至连娱乐节目的小采访也变得多了起来，白石尽力维持着脸上的笑容，闪光灯从十分钟前就没有停下来过。  
还是觉得乏，大概是前几天跟西野做得过火了。  
白石强压下工作中这种没有意义的走神，听到左边的记者在叫自己的名字，于是对着左边露出一个笑容来。  
晚上还要陪小池去应酬。  
单单是想到这个，白石已经不受控制地稍微皱了皱眉。

“最近的走势很不错，有没有考虑趁机多拍些剧集，巩固一下人气？”结果小池现在跟别人对话的次数明显变少了，只要自己在他身边，便是只要没几句就把话题转到自己身上来，然后手臂也搭在自己肩膀上。  
“在考虑了。”白石控制着自己的表情，回答了小池的问题。  
“其实选择角色还是要认真些才对，不然就算脸在大家面前出现的次数再多，大家也不会愿意花心思去记住你的，”明明只是随口应对了一句，结果小池回应起来又唠唠叨叨说了一大堆：“需要我帮忙的话尽管开口。”  
作为回应白石只是点了点头。  
不想要再接受小池的帮助了，虽然仍然在退出和继续下去之间犹豫不决，但不再接受小池的帮助这一点，白石却已经下定了决心。  
最近是有接触几个导演，也陆陆续续看了些剧本，虽然级别上都比不上小池争取到的资源，但总归还是要一步一步慢慢来不是吗。

“你现在仍然在跟西野住在一起吗？”在回去的车上，小池终究还是提到了西野。  
“是啊。”白石刚刚没能控制住自己，挣开了小池覆在自己手背上的手。  
“你已经算是小有人气了，还是要小心媒体的跟拍，”白石其实真的很讨厌小池这种转弯抹角的讲话方式，这种讲话方式，一般都是小池在商谈上想要将话题引向某个目的时才会采用的：“我叫人帮你把你的新房装修一下，你还是搬回去住吧。”  
果然，没有办法平稳地度过，没有办法跟小池这个人和平地相处下去。  
白石觉得车内充斥着小池的占有欲，几乎让她喘不过气来。  
“说起来最近麻衣一直都只是在帮我整理衣领，假扮情侣的话可要有点新的花样，毕竟你现在是个比较出名的女优了。”大概是觉得自己的话很有趣吧，小池扯起嗓子干笑了两声。  
白石冷冷地盯着小池，随即拉开了车门。  
在下车以后，白石极有耐心地弯下身去，将小池的衣领整理得笔挺。  
“抱歉没有新花样，”白石理好了一切以后，轻轻地按在领结下方的地方：“因为这几天没有见到七濑，所以没有什么新的做戏灵感呢。”  
然后白石转了身，没有回头看一眼小池的脸色。

“我能为你做些什么？”西野抱着膝盖坐在地毯上，拿起遥控关掉了播放着白石麻衣因为身体微恙欠席活动的通知，有些担忧地看向心事重重的白石，在白石回答之前，西野自己已经摇了摇头：“我可能什么都不能做吧。”  
艺能圈这种西野单是想想就觉得头大的地方，或者是上剧啊、跟各种导演打交道啊这样的事情，都是西野所不擅长应对的。  
“你啊，好好地画画就够了。”似乎是被西野的神情逗笑，白石总算分出一些精神来安慰年下。于是西野便凑上前来，在白石侧脸上印下一吻，随即侧过脸去，靠在白石的肩头。  
她们从高中时候就认识了，但是走在一起却花了更多的时间。  
更何况这所谓的走在一起，就目前而言仍然是困难重重。  
思绪一下子飘到很多年前，甚至是她遇到西野之前。  
“七濑不是说喜欢吃糖苹果么？我刚刚想起来，我小时候好像比较爱吃棉花糖，那个时候每天都在盼着放学，我回家写完作业以后爸爸恰好下班，会给我带棉花糖回来。”  
西野眨了眨眼睛，静静地听白石这么说着。  
“妈妈就会笑着跟我说不要吃太多，对牙齿不好，可是明明我那么喜欢吃棉花糖，每次拿到手的时候也就只是吃上两三颗的样子，”白石停了一停：“现在想想，我大概只是在做出我喜欢吃棉花糖的样子，其实我在心里向往着的，是会带棉花糖给我吃的爸爸，还有我刚刚吃了两三颗就笑着对我说不要吃了的妈妈。”  
西野静静地听着，侧脸安静地枕在白石的肩头，她知道，白石哭了。

“那——”过了好大一会儿，西野才开了口：“我带麻衣样去一个地方吧。”  
给高山打电话过去、然后高山把车开过来的过程其实很快，离目的地的路程也并不远，虽然是西野说了要带白石去一个地方，但果然到最后开车的人仍然是白石。  
“对不起。”西野垂头道歉的样子倒是很可爱：“我会去努力考驾照的。”  
“得了吧。”白石被西野逗得笑了起来：“只是我来开车而已，又不是什么大不了的事情。而且你平时各种各样的活动和工作安排得那么紧，哪里有空去考驾照。”

“夫人近来会在插花艺上遇到些困惑，此外一切都没有大碍。”颈间挂着佛珠的僧侣微微垂头，慈眉善目地交代小池一家人近来的运势：“小姐的话，最近专精学业便是了，周围的一切都还很平稳呢。”  
“我呢？”小池跪坐在蒲团上，向僧侣行了礼之后，稍显不安地询问起来。  
“您的话，有些麻烦呢。”僧侣舒展的眉头微微纠结在一起：“您一直捧着的、对您的事业有助力的东西，最近变成了想要用力地抓在手里，这样下去，东西要么会被您的力气破坏掉，要么会挣脱您的控制，从此也就再也不属于您了。”  
小池的女伴一直被大家交口称赞，白石的表现也算得上是应景又不喧宾夺主，因此某些商谈会意想不到的顺利。  
僧侣这么说时，小池第一个想到的就是白石。  
倒不如说，他近来一直在想的，都是白石。  
于是小池看了一眼旁边跪坐闭眼祈祷的妻女，请求僧侣借步到一旁去讲话。  
“不了。”大抵是看透了小池与所谓“东西”之间的关系，僧侣不愿意在佛门净地谈论这样的话题吧。  
从寺庙出来以后，小池看了一眼刚刚震动过的手机屏幕。  
“白石麻衣出门了。”  
他想了想，回复了一句：“那就跟紧她，要拿到证据。”

将手机塞回口袋后，小池抬眼看了看天空，不远处有一架遥控飞机在低低地滑行着，山上的风势比平地上要大一些，这样被改装过的机翼大概要吃住相当重量的风才能飞起来吧。  
小池看了一会儿那飞机，目光没有搜寻到操纵飞机的人，他猜那一定是个玩遥控飞机的高手。  
于是他向妻子露出了笑容，提议下山回家。

 

### 两人的迟缓

1.  
在西野的指示下，白石总算把车停在一座民宅前。  
会是什么地方呢？白石随着西野的步子这么走着，总算在西野推开一扇门、探头出去、叫了一声“爷爷”之后才反应过来。  
原来是被带到爷爷这里来了。  
似乎仍然是对于上次见到西野父母时发生的事情有所抵触，白石下意识地朝后稍稍退了一步，才向爷爷鞠了躬。  
“爷爷，这是麻衣样，我很喜欢她。”西野仰起脸来，脸上的笑意一览无余，随即牵住了白石的手。  
“那就在这边好好玩上几天吧。”爷爷冲着两人点头以后，表达了欢迎。

“你爷爷居然没有凶我哎。”等到两个人独处的时候，白石一面将床铺卷放在地上展开，一面小声地对西野说着。西野直接把他带到爷爷这里已经够惊讶了，爷爷居然态度平和地听完了西野说喜欢白石，当着面牵手居然也没有任何关系。  
“对啊，爷爷的话，什么都告诉他也没关系的哦。”虽然交往之后西野逐渐展现出的里人格已经算是活泼了，但是在爷爷家里，西野似乎变得更加活泼起来，这么说着的时候，西野握住了白石的手，在她唇上落下了一吻。  
“麻衣样在这里可以放松一下心情。”末了，西野总算交代了此行的目的。  
既然白石选择躲起来，那她就尽量让白石在躲起来的时候开心一些吧。

白石注意到，西野这次的背包里没有放画稿，而只是带着平时在用的小型素描本。  
“都画了些什么？可以看吗？”白石捏住本子的角将本子抽出来，转脸询问在一旁铺着床铺的西野。  
“当然可以啊。”西野点一点头。

果然是随行的本子，关于西野连载的内容很少，也都记在边边角角，大概是突然冒出了想法担心会忘记才随手画下来的吧。  
更多的是各式各样奇怪的东西，比如五颜六色的爬虫类，再比如长相奇怪的迷之生物。  
“好像喜欢麻衣样。”在让人摸不清头脑的四格漫画下面潦草地写着这样的字，翻过去之后却发现还有后续——“可是究竟什么是喜欢？”  
白石忍不住地笑出声来，西野闻声凑近了看白石手里的本子，随即颇为不好意思地把白石在看的那页翻过去：“你不要看这一页，看其他的。”  
那就继续往后翻，笑容一时之间收不回去，翻过去好多页也都没有再看见西野写字，大概是很少写字的类型。

“找到了。”西野有些兴奋的样子，从储物间里拿出了几个看上去就很有年头的本子：“大概是初中时候的。”  
床铺已经铺好，两个人并排坐在一起，倚在墙上翻看起西野小时候的画集。  
相比于现在这个随行本子里的沉默寡言，中学时期的西野明显话更多些。  
“每次乘公交车都坐在前排，被妈妈骂了明明已经不是小学生了，不要跟小学生抢座位。”  
“过年的时候跟爸爸一起去了usj，看到了新的主题项目，进去拍了好多照片。”  
“乘过山车的时候吓到哭出来，妈妈说那以后就不要再乘这个了，爸爸说其实在乘过山车的时候大声喊出来会变得心情很舒畅，又乘了一次，变得喜欢了。”  
……  
白石翻完了那些本子之后，西野仍然挤在她身边，什么都没有说。  
“所以我才会在每次回你的公寓之前都在心里把七濑的爸爸妈妈感谢过一遍，谢谢他们，你才能成长得这么好。”  
西野摇了摇头：“只是说帮我成长的话，那爸爸妈妈也要谢谢麻衣样呢。”  
“说起来我第一次跟小池社长一起去私人会所的时候吓了一大跳，”白石仰脸靠在墙壁上，陷入了回忆：“居然真的有那种有求必应的服务生，你不去要求的话他们甚至连抬头直视你的脸都做不到。”  
“还有那个时候他们开的酒，乍一听明明觉得年份也没什么，但是看看价钱就吓得要死，比我一个月的收入还要多了，于是战战兢兢地捧着酒杯，心里只想着喝一口的话会是多少钱，压根连味道都来不及品一品。”  
“那个时候会所还假充高雅，请了重奏小乐队去拉曲子，现在都没有了，被挪到餐厅去了，我第一次去的时候被那个调子吓到，专门问了小池社长那是什么曲子，他说是莫扎特。”  
白石这么说着，转过脸去看西野：“你能不能在网上找找看，我不知道曲子的名字，但是听到的话一定能认出来。”  
西野点了点头，在手机上把莫扎特的曲子找出来，两个人一首一首地听着，白石确定了不是那一首的话，就会摇一摇头，于是西野就把曲子切掉，偶尔虽然不是要找寻的目标但却好听的曲子，两个人就会认真地听完整首，房间里充满了莫扎特恢宏的曲调。  
“就是这个。”在新的乐章进来以后，白石轻声地指认了出来，随即闭上了双眼仰脸靠在墙壁上，西野静静地听着这个，眼睛盯着白石。  
只是一个乐章的长度而已，播放器恢复短暂的宁静以后白石早已经泪流满面了。  
西野关掉播放器，坐直了身子，侧过脸去亲吻了白石。

“麻衣样不喜欢的话，其实可以选择放弃的。”西野捉住了白石的指尖，小声地提着建议。  
“可是放弃的话，你的连载怎么办？我听人说了，漫画家的起步阶段很重要。”  
“那个又没关系，”西野点了点头：“反正我原本也就觉得，那个不是现阶段的我能够拿到的东西，跳起来拿到手的东西，都不是能安稳握在手心里的。”  
“所以还是看麻衣样嘛，麻衣样不用考虑我，只要做出你自己的选择就好了。”  
白石看了一眼西野，年下仍旧是那副惯常的神情，注意到自己的眼神便弯了眼睛。在这种情境下…大概是想要努力给自己一种很可靠很安稳的印象吧。  
明明自己对自己的认知一点都不清晰，不知道在故作沉稳的时候，表情反倒看起来更像是个小孩子。  
居然跟一个孩子交往了这么久，居然得到了一个孩子的包容，居然在认真地因为一个孩子而考虑起要不要放弃手里已经有了的东西。  
白石一面觉出不可思议，一面又觉得这几个月来简直如同梦境，遇见眼前这个人的一开始明明是自己在恶意地引诱她而已，还能好好地衡量谁处在优势谁处在劣势来着。

“晚上吃火锅可以吗？”爷爷询问着白石。  
“可以的，七濑没问题吗？”白石这么问的时候，爷爷笑着朝她摇了摇头：“不用问七濑，你喜欢吃什么？叫七濑去买就好了。”  
大概这就是西野会带自己到爷爷家的原因吧，像是家人一样问着要吃什么晚饭喜欢什么食材的感觉，大概是听自己说了以后也想要自己体会一下。  
心里明明很感动，当然是不能表现出来的感动，白石看了一眼在一旁捧着手机不亦乐乎的西野，在她肩上轻轻擂了一拳，装作一脸轻松的样子叫她去买食材。

西野冲着白石笑了笑，起了身去玄关换鞋子，等随手掩上了门以后才从口袋里拿出了手机，点开刚刚与生田进行到一半的对话，将对话内容翻上去，从上往下又读了一遍。  
——所以你们两个要结伴翘班多久？  
——明明是两个大人，怎么现在像是两个大孩子一样？  
——你是真的七濑吗？真的七濑不是应该规规矩矩地在截稿日前一个礼拜交稿，让一切都维持在正常的水准？  
——真的七濑不是应该满腹忧心地劝白石麻衣回到工作岗位上来，不去惹怒不该惹怒的人，好让生活继续正常运转下去。  
出了街口风变得大了起来，西野裹紧了身上的外套，随手回复了“她怎样都好。”之后将手机塞进口袋，开始在心里列出白石喜欢的食材清单。

吃过饭之后白石和西野清洗了碗筷并且打扫了卫生，天色已经暗了下去，爷爷看了一会电视便觉得乏了，起身去睡了。西野便拉着白石去楼上的露台，在去到台子最顶端的转角处有四个水泥台阶，西野便在台阶上坐下了，白石与她并排坐下，只是朝着一旁挪了挪。  
“干嘛坐那么远？”西野有些困惑的样子。  
“就坐远一点聊聊天啊，”白石忍不住笑了起来：“而且这个距离明明没有很远吧？”  
“好啦，就知道麻衣样不喜欢我。”是没什么的事情，但是年下仍然摆出一副委屈的神情。  
“是啊，不喜欢你。”白石这么说着，在西野鼻梁上刮了一下：“刚刚吃饭的时候爷爷说七濑反应迟缓是怎么回事？”  
“嗯…”似乎是对自家爷爷的这番话没有印象，西野陷入了思索：“大概是说我反应慢吧，小时候撞到了哪里的话要过个好几秒钟才能感觉到疼，有些甚至都感觉不到，直到发现身体上出现淤青以后才会觉得，啊，原来受伤了啊。”  
“那是有够迟钝的，”白石哑然失笑：“不过我也很迟缓呢。”  
“嗯？”西野有些好奇地睁大了双眼，一句“不会吧你明明很敏感啊。”几乎就要脱口而出了，话到嘴边又被她硬生生地咽了回去。  
“是真的，”白石点了点头：“不过跟七濑不一样，我并不是知觉上的迟缓，而是对于感情各种有些迟缓。从高中时候就觉得了，我能够察觉到别人喜欢我，但是如果要我给出进一步的对应的话，我就完全不知道该如何是好。”  
西野正打算回答白石的话时，眼神余光注意到隔壁的民居上有人拿着摄像机在朝着这边拍摄的样子。  
于是她转过脸去，想要提醒隔壁家的摄影部中学生，这边有艺能界的人，能不能不要乱拍？作为补偿倒是可以请麻衣样给你签个名。  
但是与她的眼神相接的，并不是隔壁奶奶的孙子，而是一个一身黑戴着墨镜的中年男人。  
两个人的目光相对，都愣了一下，西野感到这个时候白石已经随着自己的目光望向那个男人了。  
白石，白石。  
西野猛地反应过来，站起身朝着露台上面跑过去的时候那个男人已经从矮房的房顶跳到街道上，随即朝着远处跑开了。  
“大概开车可以赶得上吧，这边的路线我比较熟。”西野转过脸来看向坐在台阶上的白石，语气里带了些焦急。  
“啊，那个，不用担心的。”白石的回应好整以暇。  
“为什么不用担心？他可明显不是熟人，也不是这边的常住居民，大概是过来偷拍麻衣样的。”  
“交给我吧。”白石终于从台阶上起了身，牵了西野的手，把变得有些暴躁的西野朝楼下引去：“我啊，大概在七濑眼里是个需要被保护的人，但是面对这种事情，还是有能力处理的。”  
“交给我吧。”不知是为了强调这一句，还是为了让西野的情绪尽可能平稳下来，白石对着西野又重复了一遍，然后催促着年下快去洗澡：“洗澡水应该已经好了。”

白石将各种各样的东西收进包里以后，坐在白天刚刚铺好的床上。她朝着门口张望了一下，西野大概还在洗澡吧，哗哗的水声持续不断。  
白石收回了视线，重新读了一遍刚刚编辑好的消息，其实也根本没有多长，很快就读完了，白石随即点了发送。  
毫无疑问是发送给小池的，“找人跟踪并且偷拍我是不是代表我们合作破裂了？”  
小池回复得也很快：“不是那个意思，可以聊一聊吗？”  
不知道他有没有接到私家侦探行踪暴露的汇报，白石给出了肯定的回答之后把手机关了机，在心里有些嘲讽地想着，不管他之前知道不知道，但是他现在肯定已经知道了。

白石洗过澡之后刚刚走进房间，西野便已经笑出声来。  
穿着自己找出来的睡衣的白石，明显有些束手束脚的样子，裤子倒还可以应付，上衣明显就有些紧张了。  
“笑什么，”白石没好气地看了西野一眼，朝前走了几步才像是突然反应过来什么一般地提醒西野：“我最近办了新的、比较私人的手机号，你把它存起来，以后联系我就用那个吧。”  
“嗯…”似乎是觉得终究还是有什么事情发生的，西野不由皱了皱眉。  
“想什么呢？”白石脸上露出笑容来，在西野面前坐下了，随即垂头吻住了西野。  
这么主动？西野微微有些惊讶，但是对于白石麻衣，她向来是没有原则地一概接受。于是吻着，西野伸手去解白石的衣扣，明明是自己的家居服，换了个人穿倒是变得难解了几分。  
这个时候感到白石的嘴角勾了起来：“看来今天七濑不是很顺当啊。”  
没有的事。即使是在心里这么想着，西野也仍旧很难解开白石的衣扣，感受到白石的手攀上自己的背脊，并不像以往那样无奈和绵软，反倒是游刃有余，于是在反应过来的时候，自己已经被白石放倒了。  
白石坐在西野的身上，伸手一颗颗地解开了家居服的纽扣，然后俯下身去，两个人的身体贴合在一起，白石亲吻着西野的唇瓣，将手探进了西野的裤子里。  
她其实很喜欢西野穿衣服总是规规矩矩的样子，所以在做的时候很少脱掉西野身上有纽扣的衣服，她有的是办法让西野舒服。  
随着西野的呼吸猛地变为急促，玩弄着炽热肿胀花蕾的手指感受到了更多的润滑，抵在入口处的指腹也体会到明显的欲动，于是白石亲吻着西野因害羞而紧闭的双眼，将两根手指缓缓地推入西野体内。  
那里分泌出的液体越来越多，西野的手用力捉紧了一旁的被单，忍耐着不断涌上的快感。白石稍稍曲起手指，刺激着西野的里面。  
“要好好画画啊。”她贴近西野的耳边，压低了声音叮嘱着。  
“嗯…”仅仅能用一个音节作为回答的西野，为了抑制住呻吟而急促地喘息着，一边的眼角已经滑下泪来。  
这可就糟糕了。白石这么想着，舌尖好好地接住了那一抹咸意，然后从西野身上起身，从上面凝视着即将到达的西野。  
哭了的话，可是要做到很晚的。白石这么想着，加快了手指的速度，然后看着西野猛地朝后仰去，早已蓬乱的头发被压出更乱的形状，眼泪似乎已经完全止不住了。  
苦闷到想要将她揉进体内的感觉。白石解开了西野的家居服，伸手揉弄着西野胸前的软肉。  
她大概不知道哭泣起来的自己到底有多诱人吧。白石这么想着，手掌反复地揉弄着西野的柔软。  
又变得很难克制自己了。  
那就再做一次吧。白石这么想着，西野的眼泪仍然在流，渗进了枕头里。  
大概是不舍得再去俯下身了，她要从上面看着她哭泣，看着她高潮。

 

2.  
好久没有见过白石了。  
大概快要二十天了吧。  
西野将固定连载的漫画画完以后，百无聊赖地打量着书柜，抽出一本漫画书，沉思几秒钟又松了手，手指推着书脊让漫画书回到原位。  
是与以往白石去东京工作都不尽相同的分别经验。以往的话，彼此再忙碌再怎样，还是会抽空给对方发去早晚的问候，用以表示自己并没有失联。  
但这次不大一样了。  
虽然西野知道白石也并没有消失，她甚至压根没有离开大阪去东京或者是其他什么地方，因为西野总能在娱乐新闻里看到白石出席各种各样的活动。  
果然，已经算得上是大人气的女优了。

因为白石此前交代了西野存下新的手机号，再加上近来一直没能收到白石的消息，西野猜白石大概是在同什么东西搏斗着吧。此刻自己的存在会不会成为她的某些顾虑呢？西野不知道。但她能够确定的是，如果自己忍不住去联系了白石的话，就很有可能会成为小池的把柄。  
所以她也只能拿出手机，把她收到的、来自白石新号码的第一条消息，反复地再读上几遍。  
收件箱里躺着动漫周刊那位女编辑的、不知第几条的催稿消息，西野看了一眼发件人，随即跟之前一样，删除了那条消息。  
“我大概真的是个很迟缓的人，每次回到七濑的住处，站在楼下望上去的时候我都会想，这么小的住处，一定是只适合一个人住的，我是不被欢迎的，我心里明明知道，这么小的地方，却住着一个跟我截然不同的、被父母护佑着以至于成长得很好的人，我不该去打搅她。这么想着想着，我会跟以往的任何一次一样地，顶着心里的难过踏进电梯，然后选择七濑住着的楼层。说出来你可能会觉得好笑，但是我曾经有过好多次刻意选择了七濑楼上一层或者楼下一层，心里想着借这样简单的错误就此离开吧，但是每一次我都会步行上楼或下楼，然后站在你的家门前，输入你家的密码，掩饰我因反复上楼下楼而稍稍有些急促的呼吸，然后对着你露出微笑来，一面在玄关弯腰换鞋。有时会想起我们第一次做时的情景，有时不会，直起身来以后我会在心里偷偷地把七濑的父母感谢过一遍，这样才能打消掉我的罪孽感。七濑刚刚跟伯父伯母坦白的那段时间，我反倒每次站在玄关的时候都会回想起我们第一次做的情景，我故意地穿你的鞋子，故意叫你来帮忙，故意把你推倒在地上，然后引诱了你。那个时候我就会在心里警告自己我是个多么差劲的人，最好快些走掉。但我太过渴望你，以至于我一面在心里战战兢兢地向伯父伯母道了歉，一面走过玄关、走向你。  
唠叨着唠叨着就打了这么长的消息，七濑早上醒来看到肯定会觉得短消息太长读久了眼睛会发涩吧，滴眼液就在你背包的第二个夹层里。  
好好画画吧，好好地凭借这个去夺取一些东西，七濑在努力着，我也会为此努力。”

西野将那长长的短消息反复读了好几遍，她之前也读过好多遍，却从来没有像白石说的那样，眼睛变得发涩。  
每次都跟那天早晨她在爷爷家醒来以后一样，读着短消息，眼泪会止不住地往下落。  
白石麻衣这个家伙，她难道不知道自己读这样的东西会哭吗？  
那天西野起床以后没有看见白石，翻看了短消息之后倒是真的难过，明明前一天才被白石折腾到不知哭了多少次，第二天又要哭起来。因为高潮而哭泣明明是很羞耻的事情，不知为什么却意外地能够引发白石的兴趣，即使是第二天早晨醒转过来，也还是会偶尔产生白石的手指还停留在自己体内的幻觉。  
但是——就这样吧，她知道白石喜欢她，她也喜欢白石，她们互相思念，谁也不准备先向生活妥协，主动去放弃些什么。

只是西野实在是对动漫周刊的连载有些抵触。不光是上次在制作人酒会上看到的平野导演和女编辑，还有就是，这是白石交换来的机会。  
如果不是用身体交换来的话，白石的摆脱会变得更加困难吧？而什么都没有做却手握着这份连载的西野，会不会在白石所面对的局面里，变成一种阻碍？  
可是白石明明又嘱托过了，要好好画画。  
不只是在那晚做的时候，在之前各种各样的场合里，白石也都有反复地提过这件事情。

“下午要见制作人，发型就麻烦了。”白石对着镜子里与自己视线相接的发型师笑了笑，刻意忽视了一旁探头探脑地打量着自己的生田绘梨花。  
美容院其实是各种闲谈最容易扩散的地方，在这样的地方，什么类型的八卦消息都能略有耳闻，艺能界、文化界、学术界甚至于漫画界的各种风风雨雨，都能够稍微听到一些。而VIP级别的美容院能听到的八卦级别更高一些。白石几年来听到过各种各样的消息，都聪明地假作不知，现在仔细回想过去，倒是真的没有听说过关于西野的什么消息，最多只是有人零星地讨论过，西野本人大概很丑吧，才会选择不颜出。  
这对白石来说倒是一件颇值得得意的事情。虽然她仍旧对此没有发表任何意见。  
不发表任何意见，这才代表你在这种圈子里，不至于不明不白地挂掉。  
她猜生田也清楚这个，所以在发型师摆弄着自己头发的时候，白石微微闭上了双眼，享受着此刻难得的安宁。  
只是闭上了眼睛而已，就开始觉得想西野了，西野的笑容，西野的味道，西野的…身体，多少天了来着？二十来天没见面了吧？  
那就表示，离小池的最后通牒，还有十天。  
白石睁开双眼，有些无奈地凝视着镜子里的自己。  
真的不想面对现实。

同小池的“谈判”被白石安排在发现偷拍人员之后的第二天正午，所以她起了个大早，看看西野还没醒过来，心里有些遗憾，也明白自己把她折腾得太过了，所以压根没有把西野弄醒，只是匆匆在她唇上落了一吻后便起了身，收拾了自己铺下的床铺，然后跟爷爷道了别，回去以后把车还给高山。  
“你跟娜酱在一起了吧？”穿着家居服的高山一面打着呵欠，一面从白石手里接过车钥匙，顺口问了一句。  
“对啊。”白石低头看手表，担心高山会突然缠上来询问各种各样的八卦。  
“就知道。”高山向着她挥了挥手：“我们在群里讨论了将近半个月，总觉得你们两个在一起了。”  
那个时候白石看着高山转身回房的背影，突然有种强烈的冲动——她想要拽住高山，向她解释自己跟西野在一起的种种细节，她宁愿全部都坦白从宽，也不愿意让自己和西野活在高山她们可怕的脑洞里。  
但是她真正要面对的事情，如果能像高山松村她们的脑洞一样简单就好了。

果然没有那么简单，小池这下倒是开门见山，不再说希望白石能够假扮情侣了，而是希望白石能够与西野分手，同自己继续合作下去。  
“那大概真的不能如您所愿了。”白石发现在小池真正讲出口的时候，她的反应居然这么平静，仿佛她早已猜到这一点了一般：“我很喜欢七濑，我不会跟她分开。”  
“你知道作为一个艺能界的人，如果被爆出与同性之间不清不楚的话会有怎样的后果吗？”小池果然开始提起偷拍的事情来。  
“可是就算是要被爆出这样的事情，起码也要有证据吧？”白石其实也并没有那么慌乱，因为被雇来跟拍的私家侦探，西野发现得很早：“你有证据吗？”  
若是有，那便只能选择后退一步的保守战术，白石的手稍微握了起来，盯着小池。  
“真的不打算考虑一下这个后果吗？”小池没有正面回答，而是继续抛出了具有攻击性的问句。  
这是小池惯用的商业谈判手段，在底气不足的时候避重就轻，向对方发出有威胁含义的问句，往往能够突破对方的心理防线。  
可是这招对别人或许有用，对白石来说却没什么效果，她见得多了。  
“如果我不呢？”白石先不去拆穿小池的底牌，而是试图继续探看小池还准备了什么手段。  
“如果不的话，”小池的眼神变得阴冷起来：“你的剧集是我帮你争取来的，我就可以帮你推掉，如果我没记错的话，西野七濑的动漫周刊连载，也是我争取到的吧？三十天，最多三十天，如果你不离开西野，我就拿掉她的连载。”  
白石的脸色终于变了。可这也证明了那个总是不动声色游刃有余的白石究竟有多么在意西野，小池握紧了双手，心里没有一丝获胜的喜悦之情。  
准备得再充分，到底还是会被那个只会宅的小鬼绊住脚。但这也是人之常情，谁都知道要逼人就范时，冲着那人在意的人来就好了。  
白石从那天起就知道，接下来的三十天，不好过了。  
手机有没有被监听？她并不知道。新的号码有没有被发觉？她也不知道。但她知道，如果自己不去联系西野的话，西野也会意识到不能联系自己。  
这不，二十天了，西野从来没有来过电话，甚至是短消息都没有发过。白石一面在心里觉得小鬼果然还是值得信任的，一面又恨她恨得牙痒痒，新买的手机时时刻刻充满电，有事没事就解锁屏幕看一眼，每次都是什么都没有。  
当然不能主动去找西野，被拍到的话不就等于是双手将把柄呈给小池了吗？

发型已经做好，白石将手探进包里，看了一眼新的那只手机，仍然是没有消息也没有电话打进来。  
啊，也只能忍耐了。  
算算二十天过去，对于一个下了三十天通牒的、一直居于上位的男人来说，如果他给了别人三十天期限，那么他的实际期望最多有十天，忍耐到二十天已经是不得了了，如果过了二十天，大概会开始采取一些以示威严的手段吧。  
这种时候自然只能忍耐了，绝对不能去找西野。  
白石向发型师点头示意了之后，站起身来走进洗手间，假意要补妆。  
身后的脚步声响起的毫不掩饰，白石的嘴角勾了起来。

“你没有补妆。”生田闩上门以后，先开了口。一如她们第一次在这间洗手间对峙的时候。  
“我本来就不想补妆，我只是想进来休息一下而已。”白石脸上的妆容无懈可击。  
“休息？”生田睁大了眼睛，似乎是不大能理解白石的话：“哪有人去洗手间休息的？”  
“马上就要失去一切的人啊。”白石的回复很快。  
生田有些疑惑地打量着白石，艳丽的女生自打第一次见面起就有着游刃有余和满不在乎的态度，甚至还勾引了自己打小一起长大的好朋友，印象中她明明不会因为任何事情而惊慌，也不会在乎任何事情的样子。  
“你…你真的准备好，失去一切了？”生田忍不住好奇，究竟还是问了出来。  
“当然没有人能准备好失去一切啊，”白石苦笑起来：“只能抵抗到最后一秒钟了。”  
西野要画画啊，不是吗？  
大概是从白石游移的眼神里猜到了什么，生田试探性地问着眼前的人：“难道是…难道是小池用娜酱来威胁你？”  
一直以来回应都很快的白石，第一次沉默了。  
居然真的…生田有些不相信的样子：“所以你自己没有把柄落在小池社长手里？”  
“目前还没有。”白石苦笑，可是这样又有什么用呢？动漫周刊的连载在小池手里。  
“我一直以来都以为你只是跟娜酱玩玩而已。”生田的语气总算缓和下来。  
“一开始是打着这样的如意算盘没有错，”白石转过脸来看向生田，声音低了下来：“可是哪有这么称心如意的事情，说着想要玩玩，就真的只是玩玩？”  
“喂喂，这样的人有很多吧？”生田忍不住笑了起来：“我可是见过很多这样的…”  
公子哥儿或者大明星之类的。  
生田将还没讲出口的话咽了回去。  
因为白石哭了。  
“就算是现在这样的状况，”白石的声音有些哑了：“就算是现在这样的状况，我也还是，好想见见七濑啊…”  
生田沉默了下来，然后轻轻地把手搭在白石的肩膀上，期望着自己的同情与歉意能够传达到白石那里去。  
“我、我…”生田有些犹豫的样子，不知道即将说出口的话会不会对白石造成打击。  
但她最终还是说出口了：“我听妈妈说，小池社长前两天跟周刊的社长聊过了，大概要发些对你不利的消息吧。”  
“娜酱看见了怎么办？你准备怎么办？”  
果然，无法忍受尊严受到挑战的男人，终于开始准备下手了。  
白石这么想着，用纸巾擦掉了滚出眼眶的泪珠，她的眼妆甚至都没有花。  
“没关系的，”她对着生田笑了起来：“七濑就算看到了，也不会相信的。”  
因为西野七濑相信的，就只有白石麻衣而已。无论白石被说了什么、被塑造成什么样子，对于西野七濑而言，最重要的就只是白石麻衣这个人而已。  
“可是你——”白石伸手指了指生田：“你说不定就会相信。”  
“我、那我看到了会努力告诉自己这些都是假的，不能信的。”似乎是被白石的话戳到了痛处，生田讲话变得有些结巴起来。

于是她们两个都笑了。  
“加油。”末了，生田对白石轻声地这么说着：“我过两天会去娜酱那边坐一坐的。”  
“真羡慕你。”白石觉得自己讲话从来没有这么发自真心过。  
“好事情总会到来的。”生田安慰着白石。

在白石与生田谈话的那天晚上，小池送给白石的第一份示威礼物与所有人见面了。  
“白石麻衣人气高人缘差，高中时曾遭同学欺凌。”这样类似的标题，占据了所有娱乐版的头条。

 

3.  
“这么些新闻，你爸爸妈妈看了之后岂不是要气死了？”生田关掉了一直在滚动播放娱乐新闻的电视：“还有，你也别看了，看了之后心里不是要难受死了。”  
“嗯…”西野精神看上去不是很好，生田猜大概从几天前关于白石的新闻出现以后西野就是现在这个状态了。  
可是能怎么办，她能为西野做到的也只有把电视关掉了。  
“其实也不是很想关掉电视啦，”西野眨了眨眼睛，看向生田：“因为打开电视的话，我起码能看到麻衣样。”  
“所以你…不在乎这些新闻吗？”生田有些担心西野的状况，忍不住问下去。  
“不相信的话，当然就不会在乎了吧。”西野的回答仿佛是理所当然，她按下手机的电源键，看到没有新的消息或者电话进来之后又将手机倒扣回去，从生田来访到现在一共也才过去没多长时间，西野已经反复地把手机察看过好多遍了。  
“因为麻衣样说不定会联系我，”注意到生田皱着眉头打量着自己，西野笑着向好友这么解释着：“虽然知道不大可能，而且，再这样下去的话，我大概要变得神经质了。”  
你现在已经很神经质了。生田强忍住想要吐槽的心思，决定还是先问问最近的工作状况。  
“连载还在很顺利地做着。”西野一脸什么事情都没有发生过的神情。  
“撒谎，你的动漫周刊呢？打算拖稿拖到明年吗？”  
“那也很快啊，现在就是秋天了，马上就是冬天，然后就可以看红白了，红白过后就是明年了…”  
“我没有跟你开玩笑！”生田终于遏制不了情绪，压低声音吼了出来。  
“啊…”西野低下头去，总算笑不出来了：“我不想画嘛，绘梨花你知道吗？那个连载是小池帮我拿到的，我一想到小池能用这个来威胁麻衣样，就觉得无论如何都不想去画了。”  
生田皱起眉来，她曾经听母亲说过，西野的新连载因为题材的缘故很被业内看好，才刚刚连载完第一个冲突点就有制作人想要先签下动画化的版权了，如果这件事情能成功的话，西野就几乎可以说得上是上道了。  
“可是麻衣她希望你画下去，这你知道的吧？”  
西野点了点头，随即对着生田露出笑容来：“绘梨花你要不要先走？我要出门去速写了。”  
出门去速写？你有没有一点点的紧迫感？这样的时间点去速写个什么劲啊？  
但是生田知道西野是什么样的人，所以她也只能按捺住这样的想法，起身向西野道别。  
西野站在门口，笑着目送生田离开。  
生田总觉得，西野虽然一直在笑着，但是那笑着的表情，不知为何却让人感到无比悲伤。

西野说是要出门去速写，但事实上只是不得已出门来随便走走，好让她暂时能够逃离那个地方，不然她会想到白石，想到白石在楼道间上上下下犹疑的样子，然后再一次发觉自己的无能为力。  
就算是出来走走，西野仍旧无意识地晃到白石公司的楼下，她算是当下时兴的女性漫画家了，所以不颜出还是好的，这样还能一个人到处晃悠。  
这么想着她又开始觉得痛切起来，麻衣样大概是时时刻刻被人群围绕着的吧？而且也不完全都是带着好意的人。  
入秋以后很少看到鸽子，但在前面不远的地方，穿过广场到达树丛，被树丛围出来的一小块空地上有几只，西野远远地将双手揣在口袋里，远远地看着几个工作人员模样的人从白石公司的那间大楼里走出来，然后开始喂鸽子。  
这间公司不怎么样，员工倒是还充满爱心。  
西野这么想着的时候，朝着广场上聚集了一小撮人的地方走过去。  
她原本对于人类聚集的地方不感兴趣的，但是最近的她并不能算是正常。她要不停地为自己找到事情做，不然就会忍不住地想念起白石来。  
居然这么久都没有联系，大概真的是在经历很难熬的时段吧？可是同时她也偶尔会自我安慰一样地想着，说不定白石过得还不错，只是她其实没那么喜欢自己，所以把自己忘掉了，才会这么久没有联系也说不定。  
被设想过千百次的思路到了这里已经是死路了，西野收起思绪，打量起人群的中心。  
大概是那种收钱帮人画像的吧，人群的正中央站着一个戴着画家帽的姑娘，正对着一个刻意将自己搞成一脸严肃样子的人画画。西野看看周围排队的人还很多，姑娘大概忙不过来吧？于是凑上前去小声询问着可不可以帮忙画？她并不收钱。  
姑娘有些惊讶地点点头，大概是压根不太会拒绝的那种人吧。西野架起另一个画板，对着一个付了钱正在排队的男人画了起来。  
西野一直觉得自己的工作算得上是自由职业，灵感来了想画画的时候干脆一口气画上大半天不停笔，没什么灵感的时候就停下来，打打游戏又或者是翻看漫画书。  
街头给人画像可就完全不一样了，画，只能画，不停地画下去，中间稍微活动一下因为一直握笔而变得手掌有些酸涩的手都要面带歉意地向着眼前一脸正经等待被画的人表示歉意。  
一直画到晚间，天色暗下来，几乎看不清楚纸面的时候，姑娘才把来不及画的人们的钱退回去，人群缓缓散开。  
“谢谢你帮我画画，”等所有人都散去以后，姑娘向西野表示谢意，然后将手里的零钱分出一半给西野。  
“啊…不用了，我能画画就很开心了。”似乎是为了证明自己真的很开心，西野对着姑娘露出一个笑脸来：“你明天还来吗？”  
“来。”姑娘点了点头。  
“那么我明天可以再来帮你画画吗？”  
“当然。”  
于是西野又笑了起来。

西野将洗澡水烧上以后，躺在沙发上睡了过去。  
累，真的很累，可是这却是她最近睡得最好的一段时间。  
画画，不断地画，各种各样的人脸，开心的或者失落的，在广场上，一张接一张地画着。西野睡醒以后捡起手机，想了想，给生田发去了消息。  
“上次忘记告诉你了，最近uno杂志跟我约了专栏，我答应了。”  
过了好一会儿生田的回复才到：“娜酱你都在想些什么？那种三线时尚类周刊的专栏有什么可接的？”  
“因为我在想，放弃了动漫周刊的话，我还能做些什么工作。”  
“所以呢？最终还是想要放弃动漫周刊了吗？”  
“不知道，过了明天再说吧。”西野回复了以后，扯起嘴角笑了起来，准备去洗澡了。  
笑啊，当然要笑，因为如果不笑的话，她会因为对白石的思念而忍不住哭泣起来。

“话说你们两个，真的一个比一个淡定，”生田有些不解地打量着对着镜子补妆的白石：“娜酱去街上给人免费画像了，你呢，外面负面新闻满天飞，离小池的最后通牒也只剩下两三天了吧？你怎么这么淡定？”  
“不然我能怎么办？”白石对着镜子查看了口红，涂得刚刚好。于是抿了抿嘴好让红色变得更均匀，这才转过身来，看向生田：“而且为什么我们每次对话都要发生在洗手间？”  
“这个不重要！”似乎是对白石的重点有些头痛，生田凑近白石，细细打量着西野家年上的表情：“还是说你已经找好退路了？”  
“怎么可能？”白石被生田的措辞吓得笑了起来：“小池社长权势那么大，我能做什么？最好的打算不过是放弃一切而已。”  
“你可以把他捅出去啊，婚外搞不伦什么的…啊大概报社的消息他都能压下来吧…”生田已经自己回答了自己，但是仍然不死心：“那你到底怎么办！我已经完全看不懂你们两个了！还是说你像是剧里的那些人一样，其实有秘密账户？然后发生了什么事情的话，巨额财产就会转移到娜酱的名下？”  
“小祖宗你可饶了我吧，”白石哭笑不得：“七濑才不需要这些奇奇怪怪的东西。”  
“所以你要干嘛？就这样耗下去吗？有牌就早些打出来啊！”生田已经沉不住气了。  
“所以我觉得你应该少看些乱七八糟的剧，”白石查看了手机以后将手机又塞回包里：“我没有现阶段能用的牌，我有的只是失去一切以后才可以用来让小池稍微不痛不痒地烦恼一下的牌。”

虽然糙米煮出来的粥更健康一些，但最近的白石果然还是喜欢精米。  
她喜欢将精米放进水槽清洗的过程，反复地清洗上几次，每次倒出来的淘米水颜色都会有所不同，是眼睛能够看到的变化。  
然后白石将米和水放在灶上，这样的量大概能煮出很多的粥，虽然白石到最后只会喝下一小碗都不到。  
其实只是因为西野那家伙喜欢喝粥而已吧。  
白石百无聊赖地这么想着，用手机检索起关于西野的新闻来。有没有在好好画画呢？  
类似于“西野老师居然给uno画了个人连载！”的标题吸引了白石的注意，白石点开了那个讨论。  
“明明动漫周刊那边连着两期都说身体不适无法动笔了，uno这种周刊倒是每期都能交稿。”  
“但是确实是uno的连载难度比较小些吧？相比需要构思剧情的动漫周刊大连载，uno连载的形式更偏向小随笔，可能在创作难度上也小一些。”  
白石关上了讨论串，在心里想着最近的便利店在哪里。

大概最近的几期uno都拿到了，日期差不多是从她离开爷爷家开始，软磨硬泡拜托了便利店店员去仓库把过刊找出来，白石窝在沙发里，翻看着西野的连载。

“这是什么？”在爷爷家翻看西野的随行本子时，白石指着出现频率很高的迷之生物询问起来。  
白白的圆形迷之生物，却长了两条腿，有时候背着背包，有时候又举着雨伞，大概是随着心情的变化而变化的迷之生物。  
“这是豆一样。”西野的回答也很简单。  
“一直在画它吗？”  
“嗯，有空没空都会画一画。”

 

Uno最近人气颇高的新专栏是漫画家西野七濑的豆一样奇妙旅行。长着两条腿的、挖耳勺棉絮的神明，因为追逐喜欢之人的背影而踏上旅程，从而在过程中遇到各种各样的人和事。是很简单的故事，但大概是因为时而变身冰激凌、时而被夹在吐司中间、时而又撑着雨伞的豆一样随时随地都能体现出它细致又寂寥的思绪，反倒很容易在一片喧宾夺主的连载中突围了。  
“要成长到怎样的程度才能追得上你？即使追不上也想要替你分担些什么，想让你放心地把那些烦心的事情都交付给我。”  
这真的不是公开的情书吗？白石这么想着，将杂志丢在沙发上，打开了门。  
还剩下多少天来着？两天？三天？  
但白石在心里知道已经输了。  
有私人侦探尾随着吧？但是她已经忍不下去了。  
想见到西野七濑，特别想。

西野帮小姑娘画完画之后回到住处，因为到了下午有些雨水，所以今天来画像的人比昨天要少一些，西野最后还能跟姑娘简简单单地聊个天，然后互通姓名。  
“西野七濑？！”小姑娘很是震惊的模样：“是那个西野七濑吗？”  
“大概是吧。”说实话西野也没有听说过第二个西野七濑。  
“我很喜欢您的作品，可以帮忙签个名吗？”小姑娘慌忙弯腰把已经收好的画笔又往外拿，然后像是突然想起什么一样地问着：“但是最近两期动漫周刊都说您身体不适无法连载。”  
“啊，那个原因很复杂呢…”西野笑着，拿起画笔在素描纸的角落里签上了名字：“不过我已经准备放弃动漫周刊了。”  
“诶！”小姑娘看起来有些伤心的样子：“可是我很喜欢那个连载…”  
“啊，我会继续画下去的，只是现在处在跳槽期而已。”西野将画笔交还回去，露出一个笑容来：“我保证，一定会继续画下去。”

西野输入住处密码的时候已经隐约有了预感，心跳得特别快，但真真正正落下泪来，还是看到白石背对着自己、坐在饭桌前吃饭的背影时。  
西野关上门，原本是想要笑的，但不知道为什么，发出如释重负的笑声时，眼泪突然落了下来。  
她从背后抱住了白石，白石熟悉的味道包围了她，西野垂下头去，眼泪落在白石上衣的衣领里，然后渗透进去。  
白石笑着将盘子里的培根喂给她。

还有什么比情人久别重逢后的吻更加缠绵？  
“我打算放弃动漫周刊那边的连载了，”西野稍稍拉开与白石间的距离，小声地汇报着近况：“打算晚上去给各种各样的杂志投简历，看看有没有哪家杂志社能把我的连载和我的违约金一起打包走。”  
“那我们还是准备好付违约金吧。”不知道为什么，一直以来坚持着西野要画画并为此坚持了那么久的白石，听到西野这么说以后居然意外的平静。  
“那可不一定，”西野坐在椅子上，背部靠着椅背，白石坐在她的腿上，西野轻啄她的唇瓣：“我可是仅仅凭借要给导演看画稿这种理由就能让保安把监控关掉的那种类型，的漫画家。”  
白石垂着头，没有回答。  
“你是在害羞吗？”  
西野勾起嘴角，将白石身上的长裙围在腰间，欣赏着情人线条完美的身体。  
“才没有！”大概是终于放下了些什么，又或者是想通了些什么，总之白石讲话的语气变得没有那么忧虑重重了。  
“那就是，想要体验一下上次那种关了监控的滋味？”  
反应过来的时候才觉得这人，实在是学坏了，所谓关了监控的滋味，不就是情欲的滋味吗？虽然…确实是带了些禁忌感。  
当然是不能回答的，这种问题。  
可是身体会回答。西野知道这个。  
于是西野将手沿着白石线条完美的腿部缓缓上滑，从小腿到大腿，然后自然是毫不掩饰地钻进双腿之间，隔着丝袜挑逗着白石的身体。  
“你有感觉了吗？”西野有些困惑地皱紧眉头，隔着的阻碍太多，她不大清楚白石的状况。  
“闭嘴。”破天荒蛮横的回应里带着喘息。  
西野双手扯住白石的丝袜，稍稍用力，肉色的丝袜已经被撕裂开来，西野隔着内裤将手指抵在白石的私处，已经能够感受到些微的湿意。  
“明明就是有感觉了嘛。”西野这么笑着，缓缓扯下最后那层遮掩。  
手指在密处轻轻拂过，身上的人已经是一阵战栗，西野笑着将沾了晶莹的手指举在两人的眼前：“麻衣样也学得不诚实了。”  
身上的人干脆不讲话，将脸埋在西野的肩上。  
不继续废话了，好久不曾见过面的情人，彼此之间只是嗅到味道便会觉得情动吧？西野一手圈紧了白石的腰，将手指整个地喂进她的身体里去。  
苦闷又无处可逃的快感，浸水一般地短暂抑制了白石的五感，她稍稍停住了呼吸，无力地捉紧了西野环在自己腰部的手臂，然后到达。  
——但还没结束，西野的手指仍旧停在她体内，压根没过去多久，便重新缓慢地抽动起来。  
“为了惩罚你上次把我折腾到很晚。”西野在白石的耳边小声地说着：“让我也看看麻衣样因为高潮而哭泣的样子吧。”  
“你这是——”话，自然是没有办法讲完整的，有时能够感受到那里涌出的液体，有时不能，但应该很多吧，即使是羞耻也无法关闭掉的听觉，正在不情愿地接受着水声的冲击，白石晃动着身体，为了忍耐快感而咬紧了下唇。  
惩罚在持续着，太久没有交合的身体异样敏感，恰恰对了年下的胃口，西野将探进白石体内的手指增加了一根，反复地刺激着不断收缩的内里，拇指准确地刺激着快感的源头——白石的呼吸变得哽咽起来，她哭了。  
“惩罚”终于结束。

“把一根头发分成几段，就能许几个愿望。”  
白石躺在床上望着天花板发呆时，听到一旁的西野这么说着。  
“谁说的？”白石似乎是没有听说过这样的传说。  
“我。”西野手指捻着一根长发，笑了起来。  
这么恶趣味的东西，大概只有西野才能想得出来。虽然不大理解为什么西野一直以来都固执到像是有整理癖一样地把掉下来的头发全部都整理在一起，但白石皱一皱眉，将那根发丝拿在手里，想了一想，扯断了一截。  
“一希望七濑能够开心，二希望七濑能够画画，三希望七濑不会被太多人和事困扰，四希望七濑…”  
西野探头过来，吻住了白石，不让她继续说下去。继续说下去的话，大概又是要哭的。  
其实只要白石在就足够了。

 

4.  
小池从会所出来已经将近午夜了，风吹起来倒还真的觉得有些冷，小池扯了扯外套，微微垂了头，朝着等在一旁的车走去。走到车前时他犹豫了一下，还是选择了后排。  
虽然后排并没有什么人在等他。  
“连着下雨，天开始转凉了。”司机很少见到只有小池在车里的情景，车开出一会儿之后耐不住寂静终于还是开了口。  
“是啊。”小池明显无意与司机攀谈，简短地回应了一句之后便将视线转向窗外。  
天气确实开始转凉了，他之前是感受不到的，忙着拼事业向上爬的时候。但是现在却能够明显地感受到了。  
大概是老了。小池在心里这么想着。  
手机响起来之后小池看了一眼屏幕，是雇来跟踪白石的私家侦探。  
“拍到证据了，但是在场的还有另外一组跟拍的人，大概是文春杂志社之类的。”  
小池想了一想，回复过去：“拦住另外那组，报酬我会给双倍。”  
拍到了。小池朝后靠去，心里一片舒爽。  
他一贯的风格是多重的保险。随着白石西野的照片到手，他为白石设下的几重陷阱总算成型，西野的连载、白石向上的野心、八卦的压力、以及白石与西野的照片。靠着这些，大概能限制住白石吧。一层一层的障碍铸就的高墙，小池自信他的商业对手无法突破，白石也无法突破。  
他退出收件箱的页面以后刚准备关上手机，发现收件箱里躺着另外一条信息，大概是刚刚会所里太吵以至于他压根没有注意到有消息进来，于是他点开那一条。  
是不认识的号码，因为小池存下的号码很少，一般情况下都是别人有求于他。有求于他的人，都是会毕恭毕敬地在一开始就写明白自己的身份。  
但这一条并不是小池认识的号码，也并不是有求于他的。  
消息只有一句话：“西野放弃了动漫周刊的专栏。”  
夜间路上没有什么人，司机开得很快。  
小池有些困惑地望向车外，两旁的风景飞速后退。  
人，为什么会放弃有利可图的东西？小池不大想得明白。不是说漫画家都是那种偏执狂，纷纷宣言要画一辈子漫画的吗？

服务生走上前来询问白石要喝什么酒时，白石摇了摇头，合上了手里的镜子，将口红丢进包里去。  
明明是处于弱势的一方，她偏偏要选最张扬的色号，好像能凭这个把小池吓到一样。  
这是小池给出的，三十天期限的最后一天。  
小池来时白石站起了身子，随后她隔着桌子坐在小池对面的沙发上。眼神里一片淡然，早已没有了一开始时的羞涩，也没有面对小动物时的喜悦。  
小池脸上挂了苦笑：“如果一开始看到的麻衣是这个样子，我大概也就不会做出后续的这一系列举动了吧。看你坐在对面的这个架势，似乎我们的合作最终还是破裂了？”  
白石沉默不语。  
“其实你真的应该注意一些，上次被派去偷拍你的私家侦探发现其实还有一组偷拍的人，大概是某些杂志社的。”  
“上次？”白石总算开了口，眼睛里的嘲讽一览无余。  
“好吧，是这次。”小池苦笑着，看来白石最终选择去找西野的时候，已经下定了决心吧。

“那么小池社长，我们还是来说正经事情吧。”白石将包里有些发皱的名片取出来，推到小池的眼前：“我猜您对这个记者有印象。”  
小池看了看名片上的名字，皱起眉来。  
他当然对这个有印象。他打压过很多不识趣的记者和媒体，甚至让有些杂志社都停了刊，但这些他都没有印象了。偏偏是比较疯魔比较无所畏惧的人，才能让他记忆犹新。  
“我认识他，但是就像他现在的处境一样，我有本事让他更惨，你如果把所有的希望都寄托在他身上的话，会不会还是太过天真了？”  
“我当然不是那个意思，事实上我根本没有什么可以威胁到社长您的东西，”白石将名片收回来：“我只是设想了最差的境地，大概就是我身败名裂什么都不去在意了于是自爆丑闻与这位记者合作登上不知名的八卦报纸暂时吸引大家的眼球一段时间，然后对您毫发无损，哦大概最多会让您的股票稍微上下浮动一下吧，那个我也不大懂，短暂的股市动荡之类的。”  
“麻衣，你知道我不想最终走到那一步，不然我为什么会让人拦住八卦周刊的记者？”小池的声音里带着深深的疲惫：“我只是想提醒你，三年前那个一心想要向上的白石麻衣总算走到这里了，确定要放弃一切吗？”  
“我也不想，可是您愿意放过我吗？”白石看向小池：“其实多一笔少一笔八卦报道也没有差，您之前已经放出了那么多各种各样的消息了不是吗？”  
“麻衣，不要说这种话…”小池似乎还想要解释些什么：“我只是想…”  
“只是想要用权力逼我变成听话的人不是吗？”白石再也无法保持平静的语气：“我也不想放弃那些，但是现在我觉得七濑说的很对，想要的话就自己去努力，留下作品才是最重要的，跳起来拿到手的东西都拿不稳。”  
“所以你最终的决定？”小池在心里已经有了预感。  
“我放弃这些，但不会放弃演艺，”白石觉得自己大概最近经历过的地狱场面太多了，以至于她说这些话的时候语气居然又平静了下来：“但是如果您一定要对七濑下手的话，我大概真的会跟那位记者联手，而且我还会变成那位记者一样的人。我现在没有什么把柄，但是您这些年来谈成的那些生意我几乎全都在场，仔细回想的话应该…”白石止住了话语，站起身来：“要知道女人的报复心理，大致跟男人的占有欲一样，都会愈演愈烈的。”  
说完之后白石拎起包朝外走去，在心里确定这大概是她最后一次踏进这个会所了。  
不知道究竟会演化成什么样的形势，但是白石最后的那句话是真心的。  
放弃掉这些，在平日已经算是能够让她抓狂了，如果西野再被攻击的话，她大概会变得像那位记者一样也说不准。

小池习惯于用一层一层的障碍铸就铁壁，但是他始终预想不到的是，爱有时会让人生出翅膀。

艺能界每天都会发生各种各样的事情，近期以来最为爆炸的大概是刚刚出演了大热剧集并且人气连续上升的白石在一系列的丑闻轰炸之下崩溃退圈。  
“其实压根不算是什么丑闻吧？被欺凌这种哪能算得上是丑闻？”  
西野在翻看网页的时候有看到过别人的讨论，断断续续地能看到这样的言论，大概也只能在心里吐槽一句“才没有退圈，只是最近没有曝光率。”然后关上网页。  
白石此前的业务都挂名在小池的公司，当初小池为了表示绝对的信任，在签合同时干脆免去了违约金的条款。是以白石也没有什么大的损失，只是之前的番组和零碎的资源，大概都只能放弃掉了。

漫画界还算是平稳地运转着，只是最近西野七濑在动漫周刊的人气连载在作者称病断更两期以后干脆直接宣布了中断。  
网上关于这件事的哀嚎声很多，但是很快有人出来稳定军心了。  
“西野老师并不是放弃了，她只是处于跳槽期，而且她有跟我保证一定会继续画下去的。”  
各种各样的反对声很多，但是在那个匿名ID发出西野给她的签名之后大部分人又相信了起来，开始说着要等西野回归。  
“可是你要怎么回归？”白石关上了网页，有些无奈地吐槽着西野：“今天也没有杂志社愿意把你和你的违约金一起打包走。”然后随手抢走西野手里刚刚拆开的零食：“不要再吃了！我们现在已经吃不起了！”  
“不要担心那么多嘛，”西野皱了鼻子，对着眼前的恋人笑了起来：“有些人的待业时间确实比较长。我晚上再试试投些简历出去，实在不行就不在大阪投，往东京的杂志社投。”  
“你以为东京就没有小池相熟的人了吗？”白石仍旧一脸严肃。  
“总不可能都是他相熟的人吧!”西野不以为意：“而且我才不在意那些，就现在的专栏继续做下去就很好，而且我啊，我最终还是要靠作品讲话，而不是靠平台讲话的。作品才是底气。”  
白石端详着西野的脸，倒是真的仍旧带着孩子气，却并没有一丝被生活压迫的感觉在，似乎感应到自己的担忧，年下一脸笑意地扯着自己的手，弯了眼睛：“不要急~慢慢来~都会有~”  
白石总算被逗得笑起来，模仿着西野的语气重复念叨起来——  
“不要急~慢慢来~都会有~”  
“恩对了，”西野像是想起什么一般，突然伸手戳戳白石的肩膀：“妈妈今天说了要寄大米过来。”  
……真的很惨，米都要吃不起了。白石这么想了一会儿，才突然反应过来，明明这么近，为什么不直接开车送过来？  
“不用送，我们自己去取。”西野已经一脸雀跃地去给高山打电话借车了：“我这就带你回去！”  
“还不都是我开车。”白石在心里觉出要回到西野父母家的紧张，嘴上却仍然吐槽着西野。  
“没有啦，我来开车。”西野的回应从房间里飘出来：“跟麻衣样分开的那段时间，我去考了驾照。”

 

分开的那段时间，她自己在找各种各样的借口去熬过一天又一天不能与西野见面的日子，看来西野也很难熬。  
不知道为什么，被西野平常的一句话戳到心里去，白石嘴角带着笑意垂下头，看着穿着拖鞋的双脚，近来都没有需要穿高跟鞋的场合，所以她几乎都是穿平底或者是运动鞋，倒是舒爽了不少。  
小池，自从那次在会所的见面以后，已经彻底消失在她的生活圈里，大抵原本就是格差社会，单单凭借白石麻衣这个身份，大概是见不到小池的。  
她感谢小池之前给过自己的好运，也讨厌小池后来突然滋生的占有欲，但是说到底，她与小池并没有什么不共戴天的仇恨，因为毕竟小池后来也没有再来找西野的麻烦。虽然她为求稳妥，仍然没有丢掉那个记者的名片。  
已经算是不错的结局了，白石在心里这么想着的时候，西野从房里探出头来，叫白石收拾收拾准备出发了：“小実马上就到。”

高山仍旧是惯常的模样，将钥匙交给西野之后随口询问了一句“你们俩真的不干了？”却也没有什么抱怨或者惋惜的意思。  
“才不是。”西野吐槽回去：“我们只是暂时待业。总会有工作的！”  
“好啦好啦，你们就继续去做鸳鸯大盗吧。”高山被逗得笑了起来。

惴惴不安地随着西野回到家，反而没有受到伯父伯母的什么吐槽或者是抱怨，明明外面发生了那么多，但是家里却永远像是没什么发生过一样。  
“为什么没有质问？”白石不是很明白，私下偷偷把西野拉到一旁压低了声音询问。  
“质问什么？”西野有些不解。  
“质问我们为什么丢了工作，质问我们为什么在一起啊。”白石对于西野的反问感到不可思议。  
西野笑着用手指蹭掉白石脸上粘着的细小绒毛：“不会啦。父母不都只是希望儿女能够身体健康、开开心心就好吗？在这些之外发生的事情，他们都不会在意的。”  
似乎又是从高山那里得了消息，到了晚饭的时候西野先是听到了生田的声音，眼神看向门口的时候却又先看到了生田那只名叫et的柴犬，大概是在车上闷了太久，et看到白石和西野二人时飞扑过来，似乎有千言万语要说。白石和西野逗弄着et，一面听着生田大声嚷嚷着“跑回来吃饭居然不叫生田大神！”  
“搞得好像这里是你家。”西野忍不住吐槽回去。  
“伯母…”晚间都是属于生田的时间，生田撇了撇嘴，一脸可怜地看向西野的母亲，逗得白石忍不住笑了起来。

“没有工作还是被生田嘲笑了。”白石一手抱住膝盖，一手握住坐在对面翻看漫画书的西野的手，缓缓将手指钻进西野的指缝里去：“虽然伯父伯母没有说什么。”  
“被绘梨花吐槽不是很正常？习惯就好。”西野笑着回握住白石的手，安慰着最近似乎越来越能放开撒娇逗趣的年上。  
“哎真的要找工作啦，为什么那么多导演没有一个回复我的邮件？”白石仍旧感到不乐意。  
“总会有人回复的，麻衣样这么棒，哪个导演抢到手哪个导演就赚到了。”西野这么说着，翻动着书页，又好像是突然想起什么一般：“之前看到了我们小时候抽过的卡牌，刚刚再找又没有了。”  
“什么卡牌？”白石伸出手去，捻着西野垂到肩上的头发。  
“就是那个，你要停在哪里之类的。”  
“啊…”白石恍然：“那个啊，大概是停在七濑身边也没关系。”  
“你明知道我很喜欢这种无意间讲出来的表白！”西野放下手里从刚刚起就没能翻几页的书，恶狠狠地伸手去捏白石的脸颊。  
“才没有表白！”白石见招拆招地握住西野的手，不让她的偷袭得逞：“你不要自我意识太过剩！”

结果生田推开门时，看到的就是打成一团的西野和白石，她们打闹得太过投入，以至于直到et跑近了她们才注意到生田。  
“明天要不要去还愿？”生田向着西野发问。  
“还什么愿？”  
“上次那个祈福啊！我的舞台剧！”生田一脸恨铁不成钢。  
“啊啊！”西野点点头：“那个一定要去。”  
“什么还愿？”白石一脸不明所以。

因为那个签是西野觉得满意却又不敢告诉白石的小吉，于是她只是握住了白石的手，对着她露出自以为还算是可爱的笑容来：“事业祈愿吧。”  
但是真的很准。西野在心里打定了主意，希望今后只是小吉就足够了。  
因为她们，该得到的都已经得到，该失去的也早已全部失去。

白石其实没有那么喜欢秋天，每个没有阳光的秋日午后她都会陷入如同溺水般的睡眠，比天色更暗沉的梦境如同她所处的那个阴暗现实一样扯着她的灵魂朝下坠。混沌的大脑也在一旁起哄：坠下去吧、坠下去吧，无论是睡着还是醒来，都没有好到哪里去。她挣扎在那个昏暗的世界里，很贵的酒、名牌包、高档会所，这些东西张牙舞爪，像是要把她扯入万劫不复的深渊。  
可是现在不一样了，白石翻了个身，神情困苦地打算继续坠入沉睡时，感到西野在额头上落下的吻。  
年下的身上带着清新的香味，混杂着从山上带回来的雨水气息。  
“还愿回来了？”白石一手覆在眼睛上，一面询问着西野。  
“嗯。”西野的声音里带了雀跃：“起来吃章鱼烧吧。”  
刚刚为了亲吻白石而伏在床上，西野从床上起了身，窸窸窣窣地收拾起东西来：“这次又顺便给我们的事业求了签，仍然是小吉。”  
白石已经清醒过来，于是她从床上坐起身，笑着看向西野忙着打理章鱼烧机器的背影。  
“小吉就很好。”

全文完

 

番外

 

### 两种答案

“麻衣样，麻衣样！”  
同桌用手肘戳白石的手臂，把睡得正酣畅的白石叫了起来：“你妈妈找。”  
妈妈？白石眯着眼睛看向门口，确实是妈妈没错，她笑着冲白石扬起手里的纸袋，于是白石站起身来。  
“午饭。”妈妈的声音是久违的温柔，白石伸手接过那个纸袋，紧紧攥在手里，一种喜悦的情绪从心底涌上来，妈妈从来不会准备午饭给她的。白石有些艰难地运转着还没彻底清醒过来的大脑，思考着是因为自己最近拿了好成绩还是因为主动做了家务，妈妈才会把午饭给她送到学校来。  
但其实都不是。  
因为接下来妈妈弯了腰，将一只手的手掌摊开在白石的眼前：“跟我走吧。”  
“走？”初中生白石麻衣有些不解地眨了眨眼，不大能理解母亲的意思。  
是说去学校外面吗？可是还在上课哎。  
“跟妈妈走吧，离开你爸爸，去另外的城市。”母亲颇有耐心地向白石解释着。  
白石还立在原地，但她已经想要开始后退了。  
不想走。虽然不知道为什么。  
妈妈好看的眉头皱了一下：“麻衣比较喜欢爸爸吗？”  
也不是。白石的心，迅速地给出了这个问题的否定答案。那个不知从什么时候开始总是一言不发却凶巴巴的爸爸？那个毫无理由便会对着自己和妈妈发火的爸爸？当然不，相比妈妈，她当然没有更喜欢爸爸。  
“不是的话，就跟我走吧。我们可以开始新的生活，妈妈会给你转学，你可以穿新的制服，拥有新的书本和文具，和新的同学打闹。”  
多么丰厚的条件，白石的心已经随着母亲的话语飘到空中去了，可是那颗心即使是穿梭在蓬松的云朵里，也还是感受到了一丝沉重——  
“就是她，爸爸妈妈好像离婚了，她爸爸一直酗酒。是这样的吧？所以她的性格才很差啊。”  
“所以我们都不要跟她玩，让她自己玩。”  
白石偷眼看向话题的中心，穿着跟大家一样制服的女生，头发乱糟糟的，甚至粘成一块一块的，白色制服衬衫的领口也脏污得不像话。  
她垂着头，明明已经听到了大家的讨论和厌弃，大抵也做不出什么反抗的样子，于是只好低头装作没有听到。

“跟妈妈走吧。”眼前是母亲摊开的手掌，白石顺着母亲的掌纹望过去，生命线长长的，一直到手掌的末端，仿佛是一条没有尽头的路。白石如果握住这只手，她就能够得到新的道路，那里有新的制服和新的文具。  
但也有可能有新的挫败和磨折。

于是白石沉吟了一会儿，用力将徜徉在云端的心拽回来，也用力将那句马上便要脱口而出的“好”拽回来，她凝视着母亲的手掌，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“白石你的妈妈好漂亮哦，”白石垂着头回到座位上以后，听到同桌这么说着：“当然，你也漂亮。”  
但其实她自始至终没敢抬头看母亲的表情。

午饭时间，白石拎了纸袋与大家一起去天台的上面，她一直向往着能够融入大家，与大家一起吃午饭。可是她从来没有父母准备好的便当，也没有零用钱。她装作毫不在意的样子打开了纸袋，一面尽量笑着融入大家的话题，一面把袋子里的东西取出来——  
便利店买的三明治，便利店买的牛奶，都是在便利店就能简单买到的东西，白石将那些都放在脚旁的地上，最后拿出了一根发黑的香蕉。  
“这也太奇怪了吧，香蕉都放成这个样子了，确定还能吃？”身边眼尖的女生已经嚷嚷了起来，白石慌忙将香蕉塞回纸袋，冲着女生笑着摇了摇头。  
果然是没什么准备就来学校找自己了，妈妈她大概在冰柜里随便翻找了一下，找到这根香蕉以后就觉得午饭里补充维生素的部分已经算是完成。  
太差劲了，白石心里这么想着，原本还妄想能跟着母亲逃离现下的一切，追寻到崭新的生活——  
她几乎开始感激起自己最终说出口的那个言不由衷的答案。  
果然是不能直接说出第一个想到的答案吧，她，白石麻衣，在初中一年级的时候意识到，自己的生活是必须要有所隐瞒才可以的，是必须要有两种答案才能向下一个关卡挑战的。

“白石桑在大热时急流勇退，最终却选择了在这个时候以这样的角色回归，究竟是什么打动了您？”周报记者从采访的一开始就拿着本子疯狂地记录着什么，几乎没有抬眼与身为被访对象的白石有什么眼神交流。  
白石脸上保持着优雅得体的笑容，她假意偏头想了一想，随即笑着给出回应：“大概是觉得导演和剧本都很好，看了剧本以后觉得角色的性格也很符合我，就个人而言十分希望与他们合作。”  
才不是，只是因为终于抓住了一个机会，能够有戏演，角色虽然只是普普通通的配角，但总归还是有不少表现的机会。  
“嗯…那么下一个问题，白石桑在剧组工作的时候会觉得累吗？”  
这种问题也太简单——在剧组当然是会觉得累啊。但白石摇了摇头，脸上的笑容仍然无懈可击：“不会的，因为很喜欢女优这份职业，所以沉浸在工作中的时候就不会觉得累。”  
几乎是套路的回答，白石觉得导演和编剧听到自己这个回答时一定激动又开心。社会人么，对于奉承和夸奖一向是照单全收。  
访谈总算结束，白石站起身来向记者鞠躬。将记者送走之后她才打开了纸袋，是西野上午匆忙塞给自己的，说是爷爷早上给的礼物，一人一份来着。  
“赶稿和赶行程的时候都方便食用！”西野当时模仿着电视广告里的那些人，一手拎着纸袋一手托在纸袋下面，仿佛捧着百万珍宝。  
西野的话还没说完：“麻衣样你…”  
但白石已经伸手将纸袋从西野手中拿过，下一秒她从卧室里拎出近期背惯了的包包，冲着目瞪口呆站在原地的西野摆摆手，然后便离开了。

没有错，白石虽然是年上，在同西野交往的过程中，也很少会表现出生闷气的样子，但那都是一般状态下。  
虽然西野完全猜不透，即使是那个时候她因为小池的缘故生闷气，任性地与白石在会议室就做了，又任性地在白石的脖颈上留下了印迹。  
即使是发生了那样的事，白石也没有表现出过生气，这次究竟是怎么了？

白石将来自爷爷的礼物一样一样从纸袋里拿出来，粗粮面包、巧克力、鹅肝酱、装在盒子里的水果沙拉、末了还有很是孩子气的糖果。  
虽然楼下走上几分钟就有餐厅，但白石望着摆在眼前梳妆台上的食物，脑中浮现出爷爷往纸袋里装这些东西时的样子，终究还是忍不住笑起来，决定就用这个来做晚餐。  
面包少吃个几片、鹅肝酱虽然很鲜但也要克制，巧克力以后来不及吃饭的话再吃，水果倒是可以尽情多吃些，这样的话晚上回去应该还能跟西野一起吃个闷闷的宵夜。  
如果西野那家伙能揣测到自己会节食的话。  
这么想着，白石收起了脸上的笑容，开始解决起晚餐来。  
晚上还有一个通告，所以这一餐等于是战斗饭。  
白石一面将鹅肝酱涂抹均匀的面包片送进嘴里，一面另只手摁亮了手机的屏幕。  
仍然没有来自西野的消息。  
很好。  
白石麻衣轻易不会生气，但如果生气的话，恐怕也没有那么好哄。

“麻衣，你是不是更喜欢你妈妈一些？”  
明明是对自己都不足够关心的两个人，偏偏有了争执以后却都在第一时间来找寻自己的认可。  
白石有些紧张地坐正了身子，停下了手上翻动书页的动作。  
父亲的眼睛发红，明明是怒意的象征。刚刚即使是关上了房门也能听到碗碟与地面碰触、然后碎裂的声音，那一声一声突如其来的碎裂声听得白石胆战心惊，手上的小说其实也好久没有看进去一页，只是觉察到父亲推门的动作时才慌忙假装在翻动书页的样子。  
“说啊，你到底喜欢你妈妈？还是喜欢我多些？”父亲扬起了声调，随着他暴怒的声音响起，白石的身体轻微地颤抖了一下。  
所以说两个人有了争端的话真的是很麻烦，意见数量永远都是一比一，必须要将无辜的第三方牵扯进来当做仲裁。  
白石些微地垂着头，手心已经开始出汗。  
她知道母亲就坐在客厅，父亲是故意在问这样的问题，她也知道无论自己的回答声多么小，父亲总会设法让母亲听到自己的答案。  
但她不能不回答。  
随着父亲第三次发出逼问一般的怒喝，白石已经开始小声啜泣起来，她断断续续地回答着父亲的话：“更喜欢您一些。”  
“我就说吧！”父亲终于得到了想要的答案，很是得意的模样，大声地宣扬着白石的答案：“连自己的女儿都不喜欢你！你还有什么存在的意义？”  
但那并不是下意识的答案，白石用手背蹭了蹭眼眶，在心里偷偷向母亲道歉。  
抱歉，那是我用来继续走下去迫不得已的，第二种答案。

“对啊，主编刚刚还跟我说因为运动会所以下个月暂时休刊，刚好这边最近脑洞大开多画了些稿子，我就等于是突然有了一个月的假期哎，所以要怎么安排这一个月？”  
西野带着淡淡愁绪的对话在群里其他那些被加班虐到鬼哭狼嚎的人看来简直是不通人性的炫耀，于是大家纷纷嚷嚷西野识趣的话快点走开，“去跟你家大势女优私聊好吗？不要在群里讲这种话。”  
松村、高山纷纷复读了生驹最先发出来的抗议之后，群里一时变得安静下来。生田大侦探正在心里想着事出有因，西野绝对不会撇下白石而跑过来跟群里这群人讨论假期安排，因此刚刚戳开西野的对话框发过去一张贴纸的时候，西野弱弱地又在群里回复了。  
她先是发了一个跪地哭泣的贴纸，然后跟上了一句“生驹你居然带头凶我，你以前不是这样的！”再之后群聊的对话框里跳出一张无毛猫的图片，生田慌忙摁灭手机屏幕心说辣眼睛，西野七濑这个人怎么又开始发恶心图片报复社会。  
这个时候生田的手机震动了一下，她看了一眼亮起来的屏幕，是西野对自己私聊行为的回应——一个简单的问号。

“所以我实在想不懂啊，麻衣样明明从来都没有生过气的，从昨天晚上起不知道为什么就别别扭扭的，今天上午也是没怎么理我就出门去了。”  
生田托着下巴凝视着对话框，思索了一秒之后对西野的哭诉做出了回应：“这果断是生气了吧？你到底做了什么？”  
“娜娜我不知道……”  
“肯定有！”生田恨铁不成钢：“白石那家伙从昨天起就没有在群里讲过话，这也太不正常！你昨天跟白石的互动都有什么？生田大神来帮你梳理一下。”  
“也没什么吧…睡到了中午，然后一起去吃了午饭然后看了电影，晚上因为急着看新的漫画连载就赶回来了，然后就发现麻衣样闷闷不乐的样子，我还以为是错觉，早起专门去爷爷那里拿了爱心便当给她，结果她拿了就走，连句话都没跟我讲…”  
“停！”生田凭直觉追问起来：“你急着看新的漫画连载，然后就赶回来了？”  
“对啊因为麻衣样说她也吃饱了，接下来也没什么安排的样子，打算散个步而已，我就确认了她没有接下来的活动以后首先赶回去了…”西野的语气充满无辜。  
“麻衣样说她接下来没有活动？！”生田皱着眉敲打着键盘，期待着标点能传达出自己此刻的心情。  
“嗯，娜娜还问了来着。”  
“这就是问题所在了，”生田发过去一个神情严肃的贴纸：“请西野选手详细叙述从确认接下来没有活动到赶回家的全过程。”

西野双腿蜷在沙发上，回想着昨天的经历。  
晚餐很棒没错，只是偏咸口了一些，白石走了没一会儿觉得口渴，于是西野便贴心地去前面的自动售卖机买她爱喝的芒果牛奶来着，但是芒果牛奶已经售罄，于是西野转而买了一旁的可乐。  
“可乐也没什么问题吧？”西野将手里的易拉罐递到恋人手上时，这么问了一句。  
“啊，没问题，当然没问题。”白石笑着接过了易拉罐，随即拉开拉环，那罐可乐也确实被喝掉了没错。  
但是被生田追问的时候，西野确实觉得当时的白石大概是生气了。  
连着两次强调可乐没问题，这种客客气气的应对方式简直太过奇怪了些，并不像平日的白石。  
但是明明“没问题”的回应又给出得这么快。西野歪着脑袋，有些不确定地看着对话框，直到生田加了好多标点符号以表达抓狂心情的回应发过来——  
“当然是生气啦！你压根没有问她的意见嘛！！！！”  
“可是可乐不是很好喝？”西野有些不解。  
“那只是我们两个爱喝吧！而且麻衣样是艺人！艺人哪里能喝那么高热量的饮料？！！！”  
好像确实是做得不对。西野对着手机屏幕点了点头表示赞同。  
但是麻衣样她为什么不反驳？不喜欢喝的话当场表示拒绝就好，自己当然会跑远一点去找芒果牛奶给她喝。  
西野微微仰起脸来，思索着恋人昨晚笑着说起没问题时完美无瑕的神情。  
还是说，她根本不善于拒绝？  
“结果你又因为看漫画把她晾在外面！她说想要散步当然是想要跟你一起散步啊！！！”生田大神的抓狂仍然在持续中。

总算结束一天工作的白石累得简直有些头晕，以至于连家门密码都输错，数字键纷纷变成红色并且发出警示音时她有些头痛地按了按脑门，打起精神准备重新输入。  
然后门从里面打开了，西野脸上带着点笑容，伸手接过了白石手里的包，白石低头看过去的时候发现地上已经规规矩矩地放好了拖鞋，刚好省了力气弯腰去鞋柜里拿，天知道弯腰的动作对于今天踩了恨天高的自己消耗有多大。  
白石在心里叹了口气，觉出西野的体贴，也对自己莫名的生气觉得有些歉疚起来——原本也不是什么大的问题，明明总是备有两种答案从不表达拒绝的自己也要在可乐事件上负一定的责任。  
可是，可是——  
毕竟那是七濑，是白石觉得可以全身心托付的人，自然希望有些问题她不说，年下也能体会到。  
明明知道对现下的生活已经可以满足了，但这个小小的问题，总归像是硌着心口的小石子。

“麻衣样饿了么？我从酒店叫了你爱吃的套餐。”西野仍然很是殷勤的模样，甚至带了点讨好的神情，叫白石看了几乎都要放弃掉那一点小小的坚持了，也罢，两种答案都很好——  
“麻衣样明明不爱吃酒店套餐的吧？”年下收了笑容，认认真真地望着她。  
“啊，没有的，套餐也很好——”自然是下意识地去给出肯定式的回答，然后在意识到这个的时候在心里偷偷埋怨自己。  
“明明就没有。”西野伸手理了理白石一侧的头发，小声地说下去：“虽然不知道麻衣样为什么不会直接说出拒绝的话来，也明白麻衣样这样的处理方式对于人际关系而言是最棒的，但是稍微，稍微，在娜娜面前的话，希望麻衣样不用那么累，直接说出你的另一种答案也可以，因为是麻衣样，所以娜娜愿意接受你给出的所有答案。”  
差不多就是这样吧，白石垂头看着年下离自己很近的脸，都是认认真真的表情，当然是在认认真真地考虑着这样的事情。  
还能指望别的什么？白石在心里叹息，已经足够了。  
“其实没有叫酒店套餐，拜托妈妈煮了麻衣样爱喝的排骨汤，刚刚热过的，现在应该刚好——”  
“先抱一会儿。”白石伸手揽住西野的背，小声地这么说了以后，垂头在西野脸颊上印下一吻。

“白石桑真的是让人惊叹的美，请问您在什么时候会意识到自己的美呢？”  
也是蠢爆了的问题，白石脸上维持着笑意，思索了一下给出答案：“好好演戏的时候，会在与角色心灵相通的某个瞬间有这种感觉。”  
她最近的答案很少有套路化的，大多都认认真真地给予了思考。得到的反响居然都很好。  
虽然有些时候仍然有第二种答案。  
比如除了喜爱的演艺事业之外，西野的爱情也会让她觉得自己很美。

 

### 杀青旅行

“是什么样的取景地居然连电话信号都没有？”西野穿着家居服立在客厅，看向正将双腿收到沙发上的白石。  
白石还没卸妆，她抬起眼来看向西野，白皙的脸上顶着浓重的黑眼圈，即使是化了妆也遮挡不住。她没来得及卸妆，但她来得及把出席活动时的发髻拆散，今天那个发型师下手特别狠，她总觉得头发像是绳子一样紧紧地勒着她的神经，害她喘不过气来。  
白石有些无奈地抬眼看西野，年下立在原地，似乎并不开心的样子。知道她因为自己这次进组小半个月都没有联系而生气，当下也只能放软了声音可怜巴巴地望着西野。  
“真的没有信号，我去的时候压根没想到会这么封闭这么落后，附近连好吃的餐馆都找不到。”  
这样真的有点罪恶了，白石这么说着的时候，心里涌上了一点点的愧疚——自己这是在仗着西野宠自己故意转移话题。  
但是真的很有效。  
西野看着坐在沙发上的白石，抱着双膝可怜兮兮地看向自己，黑眼圈已经让她觉得又生气又心疼了，听到白石说连好吃的餐馆都没有时心里堵着的怒意更是一下子消失掉了，速度之快让她简直不敢相信这是能够由她自己掌控的情绪。  
可是能怎么办。白石穿着灰色的毛衣，有些消瘦了，又毛茸茸的，发丝像是她本人一样服帖地垂下，眉毛倒是应该一直有在修，末梢处微微翘起的部分在柔和的顶灯照耀下反映着细微的荧光，嘴角也微微撇了下去。她真的很好看，静坐着不讲话的时候仿佛是昭和年代的美人。  
“好嘛，”西野放软了语气：“可是娜娜真的很想你。”  
“对不起嘛，下次我一定努力找机会给你打电话回来。”年上顺杆爬的功力很强，迅速地将眼前的事情翻了篇。

“可是她明明就真的是很少打电话回来！”西野一脸怒意地对着坐在对面专心往炸鸡上挤柠檬汁的生田抱怨着，总归是忿忿不平。  
“安啦，你要尊重一下你们家白石的职业身份。”生田头也不抬。  
“什么职业身份？”西野觉得有些没好气，原本跟这样好看的人交往她就会三不五时觉得没底气来着，现在论职业的话，在银幕上吸引万千观众视线的人当然更加容易让人心生退意吧。  
之前交往的时候尚且还不觉得，白石与小池决裂以后赋闲在家的那段时间也不觉得，毕竟西野很难把整天捧着水果笑嘻嘻地晃来晃去有时候甚至还要打搅自己赶稿的白石与银幕上那些光芒万丈的角色联系起来。  
可是她要怎么否认，银幕上那些各种各样的角色，虽然性格迥异，虽然很少有与白石真实身份相似的角色，但作为角色，她们真的都很适合白石。  
“演员啊。”生田理所当然地回应着：“演员与其他的工种不一样，演员自己本身是创作者，又是创作材料，同时还是作品，每进入一个新的角色都会有大量的消耗，更何况麻衣样对待每一个角色都那么用心。”  
所以不应当去打搅她吧？西野在心里得出了这样的结论。可是如果一直一直与白石无法见面也联系不上，她也很难忍受。  
明明自己也知道的，贸然让身为演员的恋人从入戏的间隙里分心出来联系自己，是很自大的一种行为。  
“蒙圈了吧？”末了，生田一副过来人的表情拍了拍西野的肩膀：“是不是以为解决掉了那些奇奇怪怪的仿佛是宇宙难题的问题以后就可以安安稳稳两厢满足地过日子了？其实最考验人的往往还是平日的普通生活。”  
西野觉得生田说得对。她与白石走到现在真正经历过的、自内里散发出的危机其实很少。一开始是白石刻意作弄她，她单方面地喜欢着白石，再之后白石也喜欢上她，然后就是来自父母和小池的压力。这两样东西都不给预告就来了，而且来得猛烈，她和白石根本来不及反应，也顾不上两人之间的自我调和，只能下意识地用坚定去回击外界的一切压力。  
可是真正在一起之后的日常相处、彼此之间奇奇怪怪的怒点和轻微的失落与心悸、由此引出的怒意与让步、反复再反复之后的疲倦，对于两个人来说，每一次都带来轻微的磨损。  
平时少年漫看多了，倒是不觉得演员这样的职业有多么奇怪又有多么特殊，西野自己也是反应迟钝，直到发觉白石回到演艺圈之后她的演艺事业侵占了大量她们两个的相处时间，这才会猛地生出怒意。虽然那些怒意被年上一次两次地化解掉了，但西野总归是清楚矛盾的根源在哪，所以她也很清楚，矛盾压根没有解决。  
她才二十岁多些，可不想整天过着看不见心上人、连电话都通不了的生活。

所以她在白石回去剧组之后又一次生气了。  
上一次是因为剧组的取景地太差劲，害得白石连电话都没法打回来。这一次拍的内容不需要取景（据白石说这部剧之后的拍摄都不需要再去那个杀千刀的地方取景了），但是一个礼拜过去了，白石仍然没有电话回来。  
这个倒不是最重要的，最重要的是，白石明明没有回来，但是她的消息仍然能够通过各种各样的八卦小报传达出来，各式各样的小报铺天盖地，怕是全日本只要会关注娱乐圈的人开口都能将白石的近态说个一二。只有作为交往对象的西野不知道。  
她还是通过群里大家的讨论知道的。  
“麻衣样拍完这部下水的戏没关系吗？”  
“听说主角命运转折点部分的戏拍了一遍就过了，剪出来是不到一分钟的镜头，但麻衣样拍之前准备了好几个小时，拍之后好像消耗很大的样子。”  
西野沉默地凝视着对话框里各种各样的讨论，眉头锁得不能再紧。  
到底是有多拼命？自己又到底该多理解多体谅？  
更重要的，她无端端被白石养育到如此程度的感情，在白石失联的时间段里压根找不到落脚的地方，又该要怎么处理？

“怎么又突然跑回来？你有这个功夫不如去剧组看看麻衣。”母亲将冰柜打开，把刚刚采购回来的食材塞进去，一面嘱咐着缩在沙发上垂头翻看漫画书的西野：“她明明拍戏那么累。”  
“她自己说了不让我去探班。”似乎是憋着对白石的怒意无处发泄，西野对母亲的回应都带了点顶嘴的味道：“我还去个什么劲。”  
“你知足吧！”母亲似乎是想要对西野发表长篇大论的教育，但是却被父亲归来的动静打断，下半句就不是冲着西野说的了：“欢迎回来。”  
“我回来啦——”父亲的这句话总是在母亲说了欢迎回来以后才说出口，似乎是朝着客厅走了几步才发现自家女儿回来了，父亲又拉长了声音：“哦哦，娜娜回来了啊。”  
“回来了，还气冲冲的，像个小炮仗一点就炸。”母亲打开冰柜把刚刚塞进去的食材拿出来，准备烧饭了。  
“怎么了？”父亲在沙发上坐下来，看着脸上没什么表情的女儿。  
西野没有回答，父亲便也不着急，知道自家女儿是这个脾性，想说的时候自然会说的。

“麻衣样最近每次进剧组都会失联，又不让我探班。”等到厨房里的动静变大以后，西野才压低了声音跟父亲抱怨着：“结果人人都能从电视上和报纸上看到她，我反而什么都看不到。”  
“娜娜要尊重麻衣的职业嘛——”知道女儿压低了声音是不想给母亲听到，父亲便也压低了声音回应着西野：“而且等这部剧拍完以后你们就会有很长一段时间用来相处了，这样想想不是比普通上班族家庭还要开心许多？”  
“哪有，我宁愿每天早上跟麻衣样说路上小心晚上说欢迎回家，也不愿意这么久都联系不上结果又像是补偿一样突然有很长的相处时间，长到看她都觉得厌了，一点平衡都没有。”  
“娜娜看麻衣觉得厌了么？”父亲脸上浮起促狭的笑容来。  
……  
母亲从厨房探头出来嚷嚷开饭了的时候，西野有些无奈地撇了撇嘴，不去理睬兀自笑得开心的父亲。

“其实上班族忙起来的时候，几乎有小半个月也是失联的状态哦，我跟你妈妈年轻的时候就经历过。”究竟还是自家父亲好，吃完饭以后还是对着二十岁出头的女儿进行了极为耐心的心理辅导。  
“真的？”西野的回应里带着满满的不信任。  
“真的，”父亲表情认真：“特别忙，要加班，早上出门的时候你妈妈还没起，我就在去公司的路上随便买些早点，晚上回来以后你妈妈已经睡了，我只好尽量轻手轻脚地洗漱然后躺上床。这样的日子，最长的一次持续了一个半月，到最后你妈妈都有点崩溃了，说要抱着你哥哥回外婆家住一段时间。”  
“那这些问题怎么解决掉的？”西野不由自主地坐直了身子，被父亲的故事吸引了。  
“最后我当然是把你妈妈劝下来啦，又没有办法，感情是感情，浓厚起来能压得心情喘不过气来，可是即使是感情，也依然是附着在生活上啊。”父亲将手里的茶杯放下，一脸认真：“而且你们这一代很幸福了，还能选择自己喜欢的职业，你画漫画，麻衣演戏，像我们这一代只好老老实实地当上班族。”

“而且你明明很喜欢麻衣吧？她也还喜欢你吧？为什么要在意这种问题而不去享受当下？”  
因为…想要让当下，成为与白石一起的当下啊。  
前面的问题，西野压根不想去回答。  
喜欢，当然喜欢，怕是每时每刻都处在热恋期。想拥抱她、想亲吻她，稍稍踮脚的话是亲吻她颤抖着的眼睫，老老实实站着单单是把眼神递过去的话她就会微微垂下头来亲吻自己的唇，她吃了薄荷味的口香糖、她喝了度数没那么高的酒、她的嘴唇因为天气而微微有些干燥。  
各种各样的细节，想去了解，想去知道，想要让这些细节填满大片相处的时间，想要这样的生活。想要在白石的时间里镶嵌进自己的。  
而什么是白石的？什么是自己的？白石进了组便会将她所有的情绪都清理干净，等待着新的角色降临，她将情绪全部投资在角色的身上，为她红了眼眶为她声嘶力竭，末了，用白石的情绪凝结而成的作品，均匀地分散给所有的观众。那些掉落下来的情绪碎片，被八卦小报拿去加工过后，均匀地呈给观众。  
均匀的，如果西野也去索取，作品毫无疑问不会拒绝她的观赏，作品并不会拒绝观众。  
……而什么是观众的，什么是恋人的，西野分得清清楚楚。  
作品里含情脉脉的眼神，不是白石给西野的；作品里小心翼翼的亲吻，不是白石亲吻西野；作品里打眼眶落下的泪，不是因为西野流的。  
然而西野的情感却只是给一个人的，即使那人是个向观众无保留展现情绪的人，西野的一切情感也只是给她的，所有的敏感和脆弱，所有的愉悦与狂喜，都是一个人的。  
也并不是不对等而引出的负面情绪。西野有些烦恼，笔尖在纸页上乱划。这样奇怪的心理，如果说出来就会变成自私，不说出来又终有一天会压垮自己。  
“麻衣也喜欢你吗？”她又想起父亲的问题。  
喜欢。白石会为了不错过她的消息，一直给私人手机充满电来着。

等到西野终于交上了稿，打算好好利用接下来的时间时，白石也总算拍完了那个日程超长的剧，带着一脸讨好的神情拎包入住了西野租住的小公寓。  
“真的超久没见面了。”西野将芒果牛奶放在茶几上，随即拉开了可乐的拉环：“我下次去剧组探班行不行？”  
白石将牛奶拿在手上，刚刚插上吸管，闻言不由得停了手上的动作：“七濑还是不要来了。”  
“为什么？”西野强压着怒意，在心里下定了决心，不管白石回复什么，下一句话她都不会再继续隐忍下去了。  
“因为拍戏消耗真的很大，我想要把生活和拍摄分开，而且，”白石的语气很委婉：“虽然有些自我意识过剩，但总觉得七濑看到全力投入表演之后的我会觉得心痛。”  
所以这样说了就不心痛了吗？西野当然知道白石表演完之后脱力了头晕了不舒服了，这些都是八卦小报里写着的。相比之下白石一直拒绝西野的探班，也很少打电话回来，反倒让西野更加不能理解。  
还说什么把生活和拍摄分开？你还记得你有生活？  
“有一次拍完哭戏以后我走回酒店，觉得特别虚脱，想要吐又吐不出来，只是伏在水槽上干呕，”白石的声音仍然很轻：“那个时候我就在想，如果七濑能给我发个短消息又或者是来个电话就好了。可是你都没有主动联系过我，所以我猜你大概是生气了。”  
嗯？西野抬头看向白石。  
“一开始我总是忘记给你打电话，每次回来都被你吐槽，虽然每次都装可怜混过去了，毕竟在心里知道这个问题没有解决。近几次进组之后的第一天晚上都想要给你打电话来着，不知为什么会变得胆怯起来，再加上慢慢发现你联系我的次数变少了以至于没有了，在心里惶恐你生了气，又明白想要你理解我的想法太过自私，可是七濑——”白石抬起眼，眼眶有些泛红：“我当然记得清楚我喜欢你，拍戏的时候是拍戏，出戏的间隙脑子里没有别的，几乎都是你了，可是要怎么传达给你却变成了一个难题。我的规划里每年的拍摄量其实也就这么些，总归是想要把剩下的时间都花在你这里，我二十多岁，应该还能演上好些年，可是在进组拍摄的这段时间里能不能联系到你，大概是决定我能不能把规划完善实施的关键。”  
“对不起，我直到现在才敢面对这个问题，明明一早就发现了这样的问题，可是我以为职业原因摆在那里，我假装没有注意到这样的问题存在的话，这样的问题就真的会消失掉。”  
西野咬紧了嘴唇，她想不到最终这个问题会以这样的方式被摊开来讲，她设想中的解决方式有争吵有冷战，都是自己单方面的爆发，以为白石面对发火的自己也会一瞬间怒火中烧，然后两个人争吵起来。  
但白石没有，她体会到了西野在这种状况下的难以启齿，认真思索了之后还温柔地坦白，把西野冒出来的那些尖刺都包了起来。西野一下子觉得无从着力，一下子又觉得特别想要抱抱白石，还想要接吻。

西野面对白石的时候一向是个行动派。  
“所以接下来的时间段里我们要去哪里玩？”短暂的亲吻之后西野垂头抵着白石的额头，小声地问着：“既然不让我去探班，那不如以后每次麻衣样杀青了我们都去旅行。”


End file.
